A todo fútbol
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Muchas veces, tu acérrimo rival en el campo de juego puede convertirse en tu gran amigo en la vida cotidiana... Genzo x Lily y Ken x Paola
1. El Vagabundo

**A todo Fútbol.**

**Capítulo 1.- El Vagabundo.**

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas a la mesa de la lujosa cocina. Una tomaba una taza de café con elegancia y la otra se dedicaba a aventarle bolitas de papel al perro que estaba echado en el suelo.

¿Crees que venga?.- preguntó Paola, una linda chica de cabello negro y profundos ojos verdes.

Tiene que, si es que quiere entrar a la selección.- respondió Eriko, una atractiva mujer de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color.

Bah, podría haberse quedado en Alemania, naturalizarse y jugar en la selección de allá…

No seas así, Paola…

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente. Eriko Wakabayashi se terminó su café y encendió un cigarro.

Anda tú, que si Genzo te ve haciendo eso, segurito te va a matar.- comentó Paola Wakabayashi.

¿Y quién le va a ir a decir?.- Eriko miró a su prima con ojos acusadores.- ¿Tú?

No, pero John puede hacerlo.- Paola señaló al perro que estaba echado en el piso.

Eriko miró a Paola con cara de "hello con tu hello". Ya casi eran las tres. Genzo no debía tardar en llegar…

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, Genzo Wakabayashi descendía del avión que lo había llevado a Japón desde Alemania. El sitio estaba lleno de reporteros y de cientos de fans que habían ido a recibir al mejor portero de Alemania. A nadie le quedaba la duda de que Genzo Wakabayashi sería el portero titular de la selección de Japón, no había nadie mejor que él…

¿Cómo se siente ahora que ha sido convocado a la Selección?.- preguntó un reportero al joven de gorra roja.

De maravilla.- respondió Genzo, feliz.- Al fin realizaré mi sueño de jugar y ganar la Copa del Mundo…

Miles de chicas gritaron cuando Genzo pasó junto a ellas. Ninguna sabía que él solo tenía espacio en su corazón para una sola… Una chica que por cierto no le prestaba mucha atención. Se llamaba (adivinen) Lily Del Valle (¿qué difícil, no?) y era una famosa violinista mexicana. Genzo la había conocido en una ocasión en que ella fue a Hamburgo a dar un concierto. Y aunque desde el principio Genzo se mostró interesado, ella se notaba muy neutral. Como que nada más le importaba su carrera y nada más. Irónico, ¿no? Y pues Lily era una de las razones por la cual Genzo quería volver a Japón, ya que ella daría un concierto allá.

Sea como fuere, Genzo esperaba llegar a su lujosa mansión, en donde ya lo estarían esperando su hermana gemela y su prima hermana. Al salir del edificio del aeropuerto, el joven se encontró con un andrajoso sentado en la banqueta, un completo vagabundo. El vagabundo alzó la mirada y Genzo enarcó las cejas. El tipo lo miró con demasiada confianza.

¿No tiene un cigarro?.- preguntó el vagabundo.

No.- negó Genzo.- No fumo.

Yo tampoco.- negó el sujeto.

Genzo lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello". Le dirigió otra mirada de extrañeza antes de marcharse del lugar. El tipo sonrió con cierta arrogancia al verlo marcharse.

Así que tú eres Genzo Wakabayashi.- sonrió el vagabundo.- Mi gran rival…

Por su parte, al otro extremo de la ciudad, en un departamento, Lily Del Valle charlaba con Taro Misaki, otro convocado de la Selección Japonesa y el cual también era amigo suyo.

Oye tú.- le dijo Taro a Lily.- ¿Y tu hermano no pensaba presentarse con la selección? Tengo entendido que también lo convocaron.

No lo llames así, no es mi hermano.- replicó Lily, molesta.- Es un baboso cualquiera.

¡Cuánto lo quieres!.- rió Taro.- Ya ni porque crecieron juntos lo tratas bien.

No lo quiero, menso.- gruñó Lily.- Y ni me recuerdes mi atormentada infancia al lado de ese baboso.

Ya, no te enojes.- rió Misaki.- Solo decía...

Yo no sabía que lo habían convocado.- comentó Lily.

Pues sí, tu hermanito fue convocado junto con Genzo Wakabayashi y Yuzo Morisaki.

¡Ya te dije que él no es mi hermano!.- protestó Lily, furiosa.

Ya, ya.- Taro volvió a reír.

¿Dices que Genzo también fue convocado?.- preguntó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¡Ajá! Te habías tardado en preguntar.- rió Taro.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.- Lily se puso muy roja.

Bien que lo sabes, no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin saber de tu adorado novio.- se burló Taro.

¡Genzo no es mi novio!.- protestó Lily, más roja aun.

Cómo no.- Taro volvió a reír.- Y Ken no es tu hermano.

Lily suspiró, al recordar a este último. ¿En dónde rayos se había metido Ken? No era que le importara pero después de todo, ellos habían crecido juntos y pues una millonésima parte de ella se preocupaba por él…

"¿No que querías ser el portero titular de Japón?", pensó Lily. "¿En dónde rayos te metiste, Ken?".

Genzo iba llegando a su mansión en el automóvil que había rentado cuando de repente alguien se paró a media calle, justo enfrente del paso del coche. Genzo frenó en seco.

¡Animal!.- gritó Genzo, enojadísimo.- ¡Fíjate lo que haces, imbécil!

Discúlpeme usted.- dijo el mono que se había parado frente al coche, que no era otro que el mismo vagabundo que Genzo había visto antes en el aeropuerto.- No me fijé por dónde iba…

¿Cómo es que llegó primero que yo a este lugar?.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido y sin poder contenerse.

Ah, pequeñas habilidades que tengo.- sonrió el hombre.- Perdone usted que lo haya asustado así, pero es que quería pedirle un pequeño favor...

¿Un pequeño favor?.- Genzo enarcó una ceja y se puso en guardia.

¿Acaso el sujeto había atravesado la ciudad para alcanzar a Genzo cerca de su mansión tan solo para pedirle un pequeño favor? ¿Sería acaso un secuestrador?

Escuche, si quiere dinero se lo puedo dar.- dijo Genzo, con calma.- Pero no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivo.

¿Y quién se está poniendo agresivo?.- el vagabundo estaba sorprendido.- O sea, sí quiero dinero pero...

No me iré sin oponer resistencia.- Genzo se puso tenso.- Se lo advierto.

¡Ey, ey, tranquilo!.- exclamó el tipo.- ¡Sí quiero dinero pero no de esa manera! No pretendo asaltarlo ni mucho menos, solo quiero un préstamo.

¿Un préstamo?.- Genzo estaba incrédulo. ¿Desde cuando los vagabundos pedían préstamos?

Mire, solo quiero algo de dinero para poder comprarme algo de ropa y presentarme de manera decente al sitio a donde me quiero presentar, eso es todo.- aclaró el vagabundo.- Nada más. Se lo pagaré en cuanto me acepten.

Uhm... .- Genzo trataba de adivinar si había trampa o no en eso.

El portero miró al otro joven de arriba abajo. El vagabundo debía tener más o menos su misma edad, era un poco más alto que él, traía una descuidada cabellera negra que le llegaba casi a media espalda y una barba de tres semanas, pero los ojos negros de él reflejaban la sinceridad de sus palabras.

He de estar loco.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero venga conmigo, lo llevaré a mi casa.

¡Gracias!.- exclamó el joven.- No se arrepentirá...

Como sea...

Genzo y el vagabundo subieron al automóvil. El primero arrancó y el segundo sonrió.

Por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre.- dijo el hombre.

Usted tampoco.- replicó Genzo.- Soy Genzo Wakabayashi.

Eso ya lo sabía.- rió el otro. Genzo lo vio con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Soy Ken Wakashimazu.

Genzo lo miró de reojo. El nombre le pareció conocido, pero no lo ubicó de momento.

(Jajajaja, Tsuki me va a matar por esto).

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a la casa, el mayordomo, James, enarcó muchísimo las cejas. Eriko salió a todo correr y abrazó a su hermano gemelo con intensidad, aunque al poco rato tuvo que separarse, impulsada por un muy mal olor.

¡Guácala!.- exclamó Eriko.- ¿Desde cuando no te bañas?

Ése no soy yo.- gruñó Genzo, mirando a su gemela con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Este... Perdón, pero creo que ése soy yo.- rió Ken, avergonzado.- Creo que no me he bañado en al menos dos semanas.

Eso es más que evidente.- murmuró Eriko, sin quitar su gesto de asco de la cara.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Larga historia.- suspiró Genzo.- Luego te digo... Señor Wakashimazu, ella es Eriko, mi hermana gemela.

Es un verdadero placer.- Ken besó la mano de la sorprendida y un tanto asqueada Eriko.- La verdad es que nunca había visto a una mujer de belleza tan fascinante.

Es encantador.- musitó Eriko, sonrojada.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo. Él hizo pasar a Ken a la sala y le indicó a James que le consiguiera algo de ropa.

Este... ¿Me permitirían darme un baño?.- preguntó Ken, campechanamente.

Yo se lo pido, por favor.- respondió Eriko.

¿Cómo dice?

Mi hermana quiere decir que por supuesto que puede hacerlo.- aclaró Genzo, conteniendo una risita.- En cuanto James le consiga algo de ropa.

De verdad que se lo agradezco.- sonrió Ken.- Son ustedes muy amables.

Eriko miraba a Genzo con cara de "¡Qué maravilla que invites a un hombre tan galante a cenar!", pero él la ignoraba completamente. Era evidente que Ken se había ganado a Eriko con su galantería. James trajo la ropa y se la entregó a Ken.

Y después nos puede acompañar a comer.- invitó Genzo.- Si lo desea.

Se los agradecería mucho, también.- aceptó Ken.- De verdad que es muy amable.

James le indicó a Ken en dónde se encontraba el baño. El muchacho llegó hasta el sitio, sorprendiéndose del lujo con el cual vivía Genzo.

No sé de que me sorprende, ya sabía yo que él vivía así.- musitó Ken.

¿Dijo algo, señor?.- preguntó James.

No, nada.- respondió Ken.- Solo admiraba el lugar.

Después de su baño lo esperamos en el comedor.- anunció James.- Se encuentra a la derecha de la sala.

Gracias.- asintió Ken.

James se retiró y Ken abrió la puerta del baño, entró y...

Un grito se dejó oír por toda la casa.

¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Genzo y Eriko subieron las escaleras a todo correr, llegaron al baño y se encontraron a Paola cubierta tan solo por una toalla y arrojándole a Ken toda clase de objetos que encontró a su alcance. El pobre muchacho ya no hallaba como protegerse de los embates de la furiosa chica.

¡DEPRAVADO, PERVERTIDO, ABUSIVO!.- gritaba Paola, cada vez más fúrica.

¡Oiga, señorita, espere por favor!.- pedía Ken, al tiempo que trataba de esquivar los ataques.- ¡Fue un accidente!

¡ACCIDENTE EL QUE TE VA A OCURRIR, INFELIZ!.- seguía gritando Paola.- ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE HABER ENTRADO A TRATAR DE ABUSAR DE UNA POBRE E INDEFENSA CHICA!

Eriko y Genzo trataron de contener la risa. Paola era todo, menos una pobre e indefensa chica.

Paola, cálmate, por favor.- pidió Eriko, sosteniendo a la chica por los brazos para evitar que ella siguiera arrojándole objetos a Ken.- Fue tan solo un accidente.

¿Un accidente?.- exclamó Paola, más furiosa aun.- ¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo un tipo como éste espiándome en el baño?

Ah, no, perdóneme pero nunca ha sido mi intención el espiarla en el baño, señorita.- protestó Ken, muy digno.- Yo ni siquiera sabía que usted se estaba bañando.

Paola, no te pongas así, fue tan solo un error.- Genzo trataba de no reírse.- El joven solo quería tomar un baño.

¿Y porqué rayos querría un vagabundo como él tomar un baño en esta casa?.- preguntó Paola, atónita.

Pregúntale a Genzo.- replicó Eriko.

Larga historia.- suspiró Genzo.

Te daré la oportunidad de que me la cuentes.- anunció Paola.- Luego de que me vista.

La muchacha cerró con violencia la puerta del baño. Ken enarcó las cejas y sonrió de una manera placentera.

Tienes una hermana muy linda.- sonrió Ken.

No es mi hermana, es mi prima.- gruñó Genzo, poniendo cara de "Ni se te ocurra acercártele".

Paola no tardó en salir. Ella y Eriko miraron fijamente a Genzo. Éste las llevó aparte para poder explicarles todo. Las dos muchachas miraban a Genzo con cara de querer encerrarlo en un manicomio. Ken decidió dejar que ellos discutieran y aprovechó para meterse a bañar.

¿Pero se te zafó un tornillo o qué?.- exclamó Paola.- ¡Puede ser un ladrón o un secuestrador!

Sí, eso pensé yo también en un principio.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero algo me dice que él es sincero y que en verdad solo busca algo de ayuda.

Yo no creo que sea malo.- opinó Eriko.- Tiene la facha de ser un buen muchacho al que muy seguramente le ha ido mal en las últimas semanas.

Pero de verdad que muy mal.- gruñó Genzo.

Fabuloso, no solo tendré que soportar tu molesta presencia sino que ahora tendré que toparme con un pervertido vagabundo.- gruñó Paola.

No se va a quedar aquí.- contradijo Genzo.- Después de la comida le prestaré algo de dinero y se marchará.

Eso espero.- replicó Paola.

Tanto se tardaron los tres en discutir y llegar a un acuerdo que Ken salió del baño, acabado de bañar. Se había afeitado, peinado y puesto la ropa que James le había conseguido y el cambio había sido asombroso. Ken se veía muy, pero muy decente, incluso podía decirse que se veía bastante guapo (¬¬). Los tres Wakabayashi se quedaron con la boca abierta.

¡Qué cambio!.- exclamó Eriko.- ¿Es el mismo que entró antes?

No, lo han de haber cambiado por otro.- exclamó Paola, anonadada.- No creo que ese truhán que entró antes sea el mismo que acaba de salir.

Genzo miró a sus parientes con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Gracias por la ropa, el baño y la comida.- sonrió Ken.- Y sé que será mucho abuso de mi parte, ¿pero no podrían conseguirme un lugar en dónde dormir por esta noche?

Eriko miró a Genzo con cara de "si no lo ayudas serás un desgraciado". Genzo sonrió para sus adentros. Él nunca le había hecho caso a su hermana gemela.

**Notas: **

Jaja, sorpréndanse con esta historia. Está basada en la película "A toda máquina", actuada por Pedro Infante y Luis Aguilar. No sé en qué rayos estoy pensando pero en fin... Espero que las fans de Ken no se molesten por este comienzo, no lo hice con el afán de denigrarlo ni mucho menos, aunque él me caiga mal no lo trataría tan mal en un fic, esperen por favor a que la historia avance antes de querer arrojarme por un barranco XD. De verdad, se van a sorprender con lo que tengo preparado para los dos porteros.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily Del Valle y Eriko Wakabayashi son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki.

¡Ah! Por cierto que a mí se me ocurrió la idea de ponerle una gemela a Genzo desde el año pasado, Eriko Wakabayashi debutó en el fic de "Enredo de Amor (Rivales por Accidente)", y lo digo para que nadie vaya a creer que le copié su idea de ponerle una gemela a Genzo.


	2. La Violinista

A todo Fútbol.

**Capítulo 2. La Violinista.**

Al final Ken se había salido con la suya. Después de la comida, Ken comenzó a preguntar nuevamente en donde podría dormir esa noche, y por más que Genzo trató de evitarlo, al final Eriko fue la que sugirió que Ken pasara la noche en la mansión.

Nos sobran habitaciones.- sonrió Eriko, dulcemente.- Podría pasar aquí la noche.

Paola y Genzo la miraron de manera asesina. Eriko ni se inmutó.

De verdad, no quiero ser una molestia.- Ken sonrió de una manera encantadora, si es que él es capaz de eso.

No será una molestia.- replicó Eriko.- Será todo un honor y... ¡Ouch!

Eriko sintió que dos pies la patearon al mismo tiempo.

Yo creo que habrá mejores lugares en donde el seño Wakashimazu pueda pasar esta noche.- comentó Genzo, tratando de conservar la calma.- No creo que sea prudente que él esté aquí.

Yo tampoco lo creo.- apoyó Paola, para quien la tortura de dormir bajo el mismo techo que su primo era ya suficiente tortura como para tener que agregarle el pánico de un pervertido.

Entiendo.- Ken puso carita de cachorro abandonado.- Es natural que ustedes no quieran tener en su casa a un vagabundo, a un don nadie, a un trotamundos...

Ya nada más faltaba que un violín se pusiera a tocar música de tragedia para que se completara la perfecta escena de que nadie puede ser más desgraciado e infeliz en la vida. Eriko estaba muy conmovida, pero Paola no se tragó el cuento. Sin embargo, Genzo sí sintió una punzada de remordimiento.

Puede quedarse aquí esta noche.- suspiró Genzo.- Sería una crueldad de mi parte si no lo recibiera bajo mi techo al menos una noche...

¡Muchas gracias!.- Ken sonrió de una manera tan radiante que se hizo evidente que momentos antes solo había estado actuando.- ¡Se lo agradeceré eternamente!

Hubiera sido mejor que dijera que nos lo va a pagar con creces.- gruñó Paola.- Así parecería que al menos nos intenta pagar.

Esta vez fue el pie de Eriko el que golpeó el de Paola. Genzo volvió a suspirar. Sería todo un caos tener a Ken en la casa... Paola miró con odio a su primo y después a Ken. Éste, sin embargo, la miraba con una sonrisa muy placentera. Paola se sintió algo perturbada y desvió la mirada.

Maldito pervertido.- gruñó ella, en alemán.

Y así fue como Ken se consiguió un lugar en la casa de esa familia disfuncional. ¿Por qué familia disfuncional? Bueno, pues ésa era opinión de Paola, quien odiaba completamente a los Wakabayashi, con excepción de Touya, el mayor. Paola detestaba a los demás, y al fútbol también, así que era obvio que ella y Genzo siempre estaban discutiendo. Y pues Eriko era una actriz tremendamente ocupada y con un carácter bastante especial. De hecho, el que Ken se la haya ganado tan rápido era una indicación de que el muchacho tenía un gran carisma.

(¿O sea, en serio estoy escribiendo esto?).

Eriko era tan mula o tanto más que su hermano, e igual de presumida y engreída, aunque a pesar de eso solía llevarse más o menos bien con Paola. Ésta toleraba a Eriko más que nada porque no era Genzo.

Y pues Genzo no tenía en la cabeza nada más que el fútbol. Él se había marchado de Japón cuando era tan solo un niño para irse a Alemania y convertirse en el mejor portero, así que no tenía tiempo ni para su propia familia. De buenas a primeras, Paola se vio obligada a convivir con sus primos gemelos por cuestiones del destino, de la suerte o de qué se yo. Como sea, a ella no le hacía nada de gracia el tener que convivir con Genzo... Y en honor de la verdad, Paola tendría razón al decir que eran una familia disfuncional.

Y así estaban las cosas cuando Ken llegó. A él le bastó echar una mirada para darse cuenta de que las cosas en la casa de Genzo Wakabayashi eran tal como él las imaginaba. "Me gustará vivir aquí", pensó Ken, cuando se encontró en el cuarto que le habían asignado. "Sobre todo por Paola...".

Paola refunfuñaba, paseándose como león enjaulado en la cocina. Odiaba tener que estar ahí, odiaba tener que vivir con Genzo y odiaba el tener que compartir el techo con ese vagabundo llamado Ken Wakashimazu. A Paola no se le olvidaba la vergüenza que sintió cuando Ken abrió la puerta y la vio como Dios la trajo al mundo... Era cierto, había sido un accidente, pero Paola no lo había visto así, aunque Ken se mostró genuinamente avergonzado y arrepentido de haber entrado sin avisar, aunque al final la de la culpa fue ella por no ponerle seguro a la puerta del baño XD.

Necesito un válium o mínimo una aspirina.- gruñó Paola, tomando su bata y saliendo del cuarto rumbo a la cocina.- O al menos una buena botella de tequila...

Ya era noche y Genzo y Eriko muy seguramente ya se habían dormido, o mínimo ya se habrían encerrado en sus habitaciones para lidiar con sus aires de grandeza. Paola buscó el botiquín y se tomó un par de aspirinas con un poco de jugo.

Ken, por su parte, sintió algo de hambre, a pesar de que se había tragado la comida en peso elefante en la comida. Quizás eso se debía a que él había pasado sin comer más de 3 días...

Quizás hayan dejado el pan afuera.- comentó Ken, bostezando.- Me comeré tres o cuatro sándwich y después me iré a dormir.

Ken salió, sin tener nada puesto encima más que el pantalón y bajó a la cocina. Él vio primero a Paola y la observó por unos momentos. La chica era en verdad muy atractiva, sus ojos verdes eran preciosos y su cabello negro brillaba con la luz.

Lo que uno se puede encontrar por estos rumbos.- suspiró Ken.

Él entró a la cocina. Ella se dio la vuelta, algo asustada, y se sonrojó al verlo a él sin camisa.

¿Siempre es usted tan descarado?.- gruñó Paola.- ¡Por Dios, póngase una camisa!

¿A poco estoy tan mal?.- fanfarroneó Ken, haciendo que Paola se ofuscara aun más.

¡No se trata de eso, se trata de tener pudor!.- replicó Paola, quitándose su bata y arrojándosela a Ken.- Póngase eso.

Como usted quiera.- sonrió Ken.

El muchacho se puso la bata, aspirando el suave aroma que emanaba de ella.

¡Qué rico perfume usa usted!.- comentó Ken, sonriente.- Le queda muy bien.

Gracias, pero yo creo que más bien olió el jabón con el que lavé la bata.- gruñó Paola.

Da lo mismo.- rió Ken.- Muchas gracias, señorita. Muy seguramente ha de pensar que soy un truhán que no merece estar aquí, ¿verdad?

Quizás.- admitió Paola.

De verdad, lamento mucho lo que pasó hace rato.- comentó Ken, poniéndose serio.- Fue accidental, no sabía que usted se estaba bañando. De ser así, nunca me hubiese atrevido a faltarle el respeto a una mujer tan linda como usted.

¡Vaya que ese hombre tenía labia! Paola se sintió un tanto conmovida, muy a su pesar.

Está bien, no se preocupe.- dijo ella.- Pero si lo vuelve a hacer, no vivirá para contarlo.

Lo tendré presente.- sonrió Ken.

En ese momento, Genzo entró a la cocina y vio a su prima en pijama y a Ken con la bata de ella.

No preguntaré.- gruñó Genzo, saliendo de la cocina azotando la puerta.

Ken y Paola se miraron y después soltaron la carcajada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que hizo Genzo al día siguiente fue ponerse en contacto con Lily. Ella sonaba muy contenta de escuchar su voz, aunque ella nunca le dijo que lo hubiese extrañado.

Ven a mi mansión.- invitó él.- Charlaremos un rato y tomaremos café.

¿Ya pasó de moda aquello de que él invitara a la chica a salir a una cafetería o restaurante?.- rió Lily.

Bueno, es que eso lo estoy reservando para después.- rió Genzo.

¿Para después de qué?

Después de que consiga que seas mi novia.- comentó Genzo, arriesgándose.

Ah, no.- protestó Lily.- Si quieres que sea tu novia, tienes que invitarme a salir antes y después.

¿O sea que sí vas a aceptar ser mi novia?.- Genzo agarró la oportunidad al vuelo.

Lily soltó otra larga carcajada.

¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?.- preguntó ella, eludiendo el tema del noviazgo.

¿A que hora tienes espacio en tu apretada agenda?.- preguntó Genzo.

Genzo y Lily se pusieron de acuerdo y colgaron comunicación. Rato después, Lily llegó a la mansión Wakabayashi, tan bella y radiante como siempre.

Lily Del Valle era la violinista más joven del mundo. Con tan solo 24 años de edad, la chica ya había conquistado al mundo entero con _Cridhe_, su violín Stradivarius. Aunque la mexicana era muy dulce y alegre y bastante social, no tenía pareja establecida, debido a que la muchacha estaba más interesada en conquistar al mundo entero que al corazón de algún buen hombre. Pero todo eso había cambiado con la llegada de Genzo Wakabayashi a su vida. Lily no quería admitir que él había perturbado su corazón, así que se la pasaba evadiéndolo para no tener que hacerle caso a su atormentado corazón.

Y sin embargo, los acosos de Genzo parecían estar surtiendo efecto. Cuando él le avisó a Lily que iría a Japón a jugar con la selección, ella se sintió inmensamente feliz porque volvería a verlo.

En fin, volviendo al tema, Lily llegó a la mansión y Mine, el ama de llaves, la recibió con una cordial sonrisa.

El joven Genzo la está esperando en la sala.- anunció Mine.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió con una de sus espectaculares sonrisas que conquistan al mundo entero.

Lily entró a la sala, con paso majestuoso y con su cabello ondeando detrás de ella. ella llevaba puesta una falda larga blanca y una blusa azul claro de tirantes. Genzo ya la estaba esperando, con una jarra de café recién preparado y panecillos horneados por Mine.

Hola, preciosa.- sonrió Genzo, levantándose del sillón y saludando a Lily a la forma latina, es decir, con beso en la mejilla.

Hola, Gen.- sonrió Lily.- No vayas a decirme ninguna cursilada, ¿eh? Ése no eres tú.

No me dejas ser diferente contigo.- rió Genzo.- Ni me dejas conquistarte.

Precisamente por eso.- rió Lily.

Ella y Genzo comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas. Ella contó sobre sus conciertos, él sobre sus partidos.

Por cierto que tú has ido a mis conciertos.- reprochó Lily.

Ni tú a mis partidos.- rió Genzo.

Siempre he dicho que te voy a invitar, pero nunca puedes.- suspiró ella.

O sea, tú me pones el mismo pretexto.- replicó Genzo.

Bueno, entonces hagamos un trato.- sugirió Lily.- Yo prometo ir a uno de tus partidos y tú prometes ir a uno de mis conciertos.

Trato hecho.- aceptó Genzo, tomando una de las manos de Lily.

Él se acercó a ella para besarla, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer se escuchó un escándalo como de vidrios rotos y los locos ladridos de un perro. Genzo y Lily se separaron, asustados.

¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?.- preguntó Lily, viendo pasar a John a todo correr.

Eh... .- Genzo estaba tan confundido como ella.

En eso, Ken entró a la sala, llevando un balón de fútbol en las manos.

Siento el escándalo.- se disculpó Ken.- Creo que a tu perro no le gusta que lo despierten a balonazos...

¡Ah!.- exclamó Lily, sorprendida.- ¡Ken!

¿Lily?.- él estaba tan sorprendido como ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo iba a preguntar.- replicó ella.

¿Se conocen?.- Genzo enarcó mucho las cejas.

Se podría decir que sí.- gruñó ella.- Para mi desgracia.

Caramba, hermanita, ¿por qué siempre eres así de arisca conmigo?.- rió Ken.

¿Hermanita?.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido.- ¿Lily es tu hermana?

¡Claro que no!.- protestó Lily, indignada.

No, no lo es.- admitió Ken.- Solo vivimos juntos cuando éramos niños por una casualidad... Pero vero que Lily sí se convirtió en lo que se quería convertir, no como yo, que no soy más que un vagabundo.

Nomás porque quieres.- gruñó Lily.- Tuviste las mismas oportunidades que yo, pero las desperdiciaste con tu terquedad.

Ya, no me regañes, "Último Refresco del Desierto".- se burló Ken.

¡No me llames así, "Lavacoches"!.- gritó Lily, enojada.

Genzo suspiró y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro... No podía creer en su mala suerte...

**Notas:**

Perdón, hubo un pequeño cambio y mejor hice a Lily violinista en vez de reportera.

¡Por Dios, qué locura estoy escribiendo!

4

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	3. La Actriz

**Capítulo 3. La actriz.**

Genzo tenía ganas de lanzarse por un barranco. Ahora Ken le había arruinado las cosas con Lily. Ella tenía una cara de fastidio permanente, mientras que él, por el contrario, se veía de lo más feliz.

Ah, sí, recuerdo aquella vez que Lily intentó robarse una caja de galletas.- comentaba Ken, alegremente.- La pícara se acabó la caja entera y después le dio tal diarrea que...

Ya es suficiente.- interrumpió Lily, con cara de querer golpear a Ken en la cara.- No tienes que dar tantos detalles.

Oh, vamos, si estoy seguro de que a Genzo le encantará saber.- Ken estaba de lo más risueño.

Yo creo que no.

Yo creo que sí.

Que no.

Que sí.

Lily estaba perdiendo el control. Ken siempre la había sacado de quicio, a ella nunca le simpatizó él.

Ah, qué lástima que ya no tenga aquellas fotos de la obra de teatro de la primaria en donde sales vestida como cochinito.- comentó Ken, riendo a carcajadas.- Muy seguramente a Wakabayashi le encantaría verlas.

¡Ya cállate!.- gritó Lily en español, perdiendo el control.- ¿Por qué rayos no te vas a ver si ya puso la marrana?

Uh, qué genio.- respondió Ken, en el mismo idioma.- Sí que sigues siendo una amargada.

Wakashimazu se levantó con aire muy digno y salió de la sala con paso militar. A Lily comenzó a darle vergüenza en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Genzo la había entendido, ya que él también hablaba español, o al menos lo entendía...

¡Ay, qué vergüenza!.- exclamó Lily, apenada.- Lo lamento mucho, no quería que vieras esto...

No te preocupes.- rió Genzo.- Fue divertido verte gritándole a Wakashimazu, aunque no entiendo la expresión de "ve a ver si ya puso la marrana".

Es una manera un tanto decente de pedirle a alguien se vaya mucho a la... .- Lily se interrumpió abruptamente.

Lo que se me hace increíble es que tú y ese vagabundo se conozcan.- dijo Genzo, sin pensar.- Lo siento, no quise decir...

No te preocupes.- suspiró Lily.- No dijiste nada que no fuera cierto. Ken se comporta como lo que siempre quiso ser...

La chica mexicana frunció el entrecejo.

¿Él siempre fue así?.- preguntó Genzo, curioso.

Más o menos.- respondió Lily.- Nunca se tomó en serio nada...

¿Y cómo es que lo conoces?.- Genzo fue sincero.- Francamente me sorprende que alguien como tú esté relacionada con alguien como él... ¿En verdad es tu hermano?

Primero perro que ser hermana que ése.- respondió Lily, ácidamente.- Para nada. Como ya te había dicho antes, por una casualidad del destino vivimos mucho tiempo juntos cuando éramos niños. No sé que pasó ahí o como sucedió, simplemente sé que yo viví en Japón junto con mi familia en la casa de los Wakashimazu, por tres años.

Y supongo que fue ahí en donde conociste a Ken... .- suspiró Genzo.

Exactamente.- suspiró Lily.- Era el único que tenía más o menos mi misma edad, aunque sinceramente yo no lo tolero. Es odioso, es payaso, le encanta fastidiarme. No lo aguanto.

Eh... .- Genzo no sabía si debía preguntar o no.- ¿Él siempre fue un vagabundo?

No, realmente.- negó Lily.- De hecho, le gustaba mucho el kárate y el fútbol. No sé que fue lo que le pasó. ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? No me gustaría tener que seguir hablando de Ken todo el rato.

Seguro.- Genzo sonrió.

Así que karateca y futbolista. Y además, vagabundo. ¡Qué extraña combinación!

Mientras tanto, Taro Misaki se preguntaba si debía o no ir a visitar a Genzo. Taro sabía que Lily estaba con Genzo y no los quería interrumpir, pero al mismo tiempo tenía deseos de ver a su viejo amigo. Después de un buen rato de una lucha interna entre Misaki ángel y Misaki demonio, el Taro vestido de rojo con cuernos y colita arrojó a un barranco momentáneo al Tarito con alas y aureola, así que Misaki decidió ir a la mansión Wakabayashi. Al llegar a ella, él se dio cuenta de que por la puerta delantera salía una mujer increíblemente hermosa, de largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Taro se quedó sin aliento al verla y los recuerdos inundaron su mente...

Eriko.- murmuró él.

Habían pasado muchos años, pero ni con el paso del tiempo a Eriko se le olvidaría jamás Taro Misaki. A pesar de que ella fue de lo más desgraciada con él, Eriko en verdad lo amaba...

Ella también lo vio acercarse, con esa cara de inocencia que no se le quitaría jamás y esa sonrisa confiada que podía cambiar al mundo. Eriko sintió que el corazón le latía con mucha violencia y pensó que por primera vez perdería su majestuosa pose al desmayarse en público.

Y sin embargo, cuando ambos se miraron, se saludaron como un par de personas que no se conocieran realmente.

Buenas tardes, Eriko.- saludó Misaki, como si nada.

Qué tal, Taro.- respondió Eriko, muy seria.

¿Vas a alguna audición?.- preguntó él.

Pues algo así.- respondió ella.- Veré que puedo sacar.

Un jugoso contrato, como siempre.- dijo Taro, con cierta amargura en la voz.-Bueno, me da gusto por ti.

Misaki no esperó a que ella respondiera y se alejó. Eriko lo miró marcharse con tristeza.

¡Taro!.- gritó ella, deseando que él no se fuera.

¿Sí?.- Misaki se dio la vuelta y miró a la joven con cierta indiferencia.- ¿Qué se le ofrece, Emperatriz del Japón?

Eriko se desilusionó al escuchar el apodo que la prensa le había dado. Ella se compuso rápidamente y respondió con una voz glacial.

Nada, realmente.- dijo.- Quizás nos veamos después.

Sí, claro.- Taro asintió y volvió a emprender su camino.

Ambos jóvenes se sintieron muy mal dentro de ellos mismos. Taro ansiaba que Eriko no lo hubiese dejado por dinero y ella ansiaba no haber sido tan idiota como para haberlo dejado ir...

"¿Será acaso demasiado tarde para intentarlo de nuevo?".

Eriko subió a su automóvil y antes de arrancar hizo un recuento de ella misma. Eriko Wakabayashi, 26 años, hermana gemela del mejor portero de Alemania, una gran actriz consumada del cine europeo y estadounidense, ganadora de un Óscar por mejor actriz, soltera y cotizada por famosos como el propio George Clooney o Keanu Reaves, millonaria... Y solitaria...

(Y no me refiero a la lombriz).

Eriko siempre lo había tenido todo, menos un corazón. Genzo siempre se lo había dicho, pero ella replicaba entonces que él era exactamente igual, así que no podía reclamarle nada. Y sin embargo, Eriko sabía que Genzo tenía razón. Ella le había roto el corazón a miles de chicos y había pisoteado a unos cuantos hombres en su camino hacia la cima.

Y sin embargo, un día Eriko Wakabayashi se topó con Taro Misaki y se le acabó la suerte. Él había entrado tan profundo en su corazón que cuando ella se dio cuenta de eso supo que ya no podría sacarlo sin dejar huellas en su corazón. Y Eriko sabía que Taro también la amaba de la misma manera profunda, pero eso ella no lo soportó...

La primera vez que ambos se vieron fue en una fiesta organizada por el propio Genzo. Éste había invitado a Taro sin imaginarse el desastre que eso iba a provocar... Cuando Taro entró y vio bajar a Eriko las escaleras enfundada en un bellísimo vestido rojo, él pensó que los ángeles habían dejado de vestirse de blanco para usar el rojo... Ella se veía tan bella y radiante que por un segundo él creyó que el corazón iba a sufrir un infarto... y Eriko, por su parte, quedó tan cautivada por la dulce sonrisa y la radiante mirada de ese joven alegre de ojos soñadores y cabellos claros que no supo más de sí...

¿Quieres bailar?.- fue lo primero que Taro le dijo a Eriko cuando Genzo los presentó.

Me encantaría.- Eriko aceptó encantada.

¡Tú ni siquiera bailas!.- protestó Genzo, indignado de que su mejor amigo sacara a bailar a su gemela.

Eriko y Taro encajaron como candado y llave. Y todo hubiese estado bien sino hubiese sido por el hecho de que antes que cualquier otra cosa, estaba la carrera de Eriko. Ella había querido ser actriz desde que era una niña, sus deseos de triunfar en el ámbito del cine eran tan grandes como los de Genzo de triunfar en el sóccer, así que eso provocó en gran medida la ruptura con Taro...

Y él no la culpaba por haberlo dejado. En un acto muy digno de él, Misaki se hizo a un lado, para que Eriko no se sintiera tan mal por tener que ser ella la que terminara la relación.

Y a pesar de todo, Taro Misaki.- suspiró Eriko, antes de arrancar el auto.- Te sigo amando con toda mi alma...

Y siempre te amaré.- murmuró Taro, a su vez.

"Ojalá que todo hubiese sido diferente".

Volviendo a la mejor pareja de fanfics, entiéndase Lily y Genzo (Jajaja), él tuvo que ir a socorrer a Paola ya que John había usado uno de los zapatos de ella como juguete para perro.

¡SI NO VIENES Y TE LLEVAS A TU PERRO ESTA NOCHE CENARÁS TACOS DE PERRO FRITO!.- gritó Paola.

¿Quién es la encantadora dama que grita y que sabe qué son los tacos?.- rió Lily, con muchas ganas.

Ésa es Paola.- bufó Genzo.- Mi prima hermana.

¡Ah! ¿Ésa es la famosa Paola?.- Lily ya había escuchado hablar sobre ella.

No sé si será famosa, pero me cae que es Paola.- replicó Genzo, con una sonrisa.- Permíteme un segundo, por favor. Pretendo evitar un perricidio.

Lily soltó una alegre carcajada y dejó que Genzo subiera a rescatar a Paola de John. ¿O sería al revés? Sea como fuere, Genzo subió al segundo piso y Lily se quedó en la sala terminando su café. Ella comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes del patio y se asomó a ver, llena de curiosidad (dejará de ser mujer XD). Lily vio que Ken estaba entrenándose en el patio, con la máquina disparadora de balones de Genzo.

O sea que de verdad quieres entrar a la Selección.- comentó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

Soy convocado, por si no lo sabías.- respondió Ken, con voz gangosa y agitando su larga cabellera, imitando a Lily.

No, no lo sabía.- ella frunció el ceño y fingió no entender la broma.

Pues ahora ya lo sabes.- rió Ken.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Supongo, por lo que vi cuando entré a la sala, que eres la novia de Genzo Wakabayashi.

No soy su novia.- Lily se puso muy roja.

Sí, claro.- Ken volvió a reír.

El joven volvió a entrenarse con la máquina e hizo varias atrapadas bastante buenas, pero Lily no se dejó impresionar.

Si quieres ser el portero titular, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso.- dijo Lily, con desdén.- Genzo tiene mucha más experiencia que tú, él se ha entrenado por años con equipos profesionales. En cambio tú, no eres más que un vagabundo sin rumbo fijo.

Eso dolió.- confesó Ken, muy serio.- Pero más porque tienes razón. No soy más que un vagabundo...

Ken desvió la mirada. Lily se sintió un poco culpable.

¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?.- preguntó ella, suavemente.- Tenías tantos sueños... ¿Por qué te convertiste en vagabundo en vez de pelear por lo que querías?

Ken se puso más serio aun y su mirada se cubrió por una sombra.

Porque maté a alguien.- murmuró él, en voz tan baja que Lily pensó que se había imaginado la respuesta.

Y mientras Lily y Ken charlaban en el patio, Genzo batallaba con John para que soltara el zapato de Paola y ella miraba por la ventana al joven trotamundos que había llegado a la mansión y a la hermosa chica que charlaba con él...

**Notas:**

¿Qué quieren? A Lily nunca le va a caer bien Ken XD.


	4. La Arquitecto

**Capítulo 4. La Arquitecto.**

Paola no podía dejar de mirar al vagabundo y a la violinista, quienes por cierto hacían una pareja de lo más extraña.

- ¿Quien es ella?.- preguntó Paola , como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Ella es Lily.- respondió Genzo, asomándose también por la ventana.

- ¿Es tu novia?

- Aun no.

Paola volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ken seguía entrenando y ella notó que él no lo hacía nada mal.

- Mira tú, el vagabundo no lo hace tan mal.- comentó Paola .

- Sí, ya lo noté.- musitó Genzo, a quien no le hacía nada de gracia el hecho de darse cuenta de que Lily no se separaba de Ken.

- No me digas que crees posible que entre ellos haya algo.- bufó Paola.

- Claro que no.- respondió Genzo, inmediatamente.- Lily no se fijaría en un tipo como él. Lo detesta.

- ¿Qué no sabes que del odio al amor no hay más que un paso?.- replicó Paola, cruelmente.

Genzo miró con profundo odio a su prima. ¿Realmente podría pasar eso y Lily se fijaría en Ken? Y sin embargo, aunque Paola lo hubiese dicho, a ella tampoco le agradó la idea… No sabía por qué, pero ella pensaba que Ken y Lily congeniarían tanto como Cuauhtémoc Blanco y Gabriel García Márquez. Mientras tanto, Ken ya se había cansado y se sentó en el pasto a descansar.

- Estás fuera de forma.- le dijo Lily, con dureza.- Das lástima.

- No seas tan dura conmigo.- pidió Ken.- Tengo mucho tiempo de no estar frente a una portería.

- Porque quieres.- replicó Lily.- ¿Y qué fue toda esa estupidez de que mataste a alguien?

- Porque así fue.- musitó Ken.- ¿A poco crees que estoy así por puro gusto?

- Lo que dices no tiene nada de sentido.- gruñó Lily.- No esperes que te crea que eres un homicida. Serás un idiota, un payaso y un baboso, pero un asesino jamás.

- Eso es lo que tú crees...

- Ya deja de compadecerte.- replicó Lily.- Dices puras tonterías.

- ¿No recuerdas lo mal que nos empezó a ir cuando vivíamos todos juntos? A tu padre lo despidieron, tu madre se torció un tobillo, mi padre estuvo hospitalizado por una neumonía y a mí me corrieron de la escuela, por no mencionar que tú nunca conseguiste que alguien te tomara en serio como violinista.

Lily no respondió. Efectivamente, los Del Valle y los Wakashimazu habían pasado por varias rachas de mala suerte, las cuales misteriosamente terminaron con la huída de Ken. Pero Lily jamás creyó que él hubiese podido ser el causante de tantas desgracias.

- Y en cambio ahora, mírate: te has convertido en una gran violinista y eres famosa.- continuó Ken.- ¿No te fue mejor a partir de que yo me desaparecí de sus vidas?

- Eh... .- Lily escuchó en alguna ocasión que su madre comentaba que pareciera que Ken había sido el ave de mal agüero, pues en cuanto él se hubo fugado de la casa, el padre de Lily consiguió un mejor empleo del que tenía antes.- Pues algo así, pero pudo ser coincidencia…

- Ya, Lily, sé que intentas ser buena conmigo, pero no te servirá.- cortó Ken, sintiéndose repentinamente triste.

Lily frunció el entrecejo. Ella NUNCA había sido buena con Ken, así que si decía que no creía que él era la causa de la mala suerte, es porque era cierto.

Como sea… ¿Por qué decidiste aparecerte ahora, de la nada?.- preguntó Lily, sentándose en el pasto junto a él.

Porque fui convocado, ya te lo dije.- replicó Ken.- Y quiero intentarlo de nuevo, ahora que parece ser que ya me quité la mala suerte de encima…

Como sea.- Lily elevó los ojos al cielo.- ¿Cómo es que te convocaron si no juegas para ningún equipo de fútbol decente?

Ni tampoco juego para uno indecente, dicho sea de paso.- replicó Ken, riendo.- Pero verás, hace dos meses me encontré con el señor Shinta, asistente del entrenador de la Selección, el cual me encontró en el aeropuerto después de que regresó de su viaje a Alemania después de convocar a tu novio Wakabayashi…

Que no es mi novio.- gruñó Lily.

… Y me vio jugar y me dijo que había una vacante disponible en la Selección.- continuó Ken, ignorando a Lily.- Solo espero que Shinta se acuerde de mí…

¿No te enteraste?.- Lily puso cara de sorpresa.

¿De qué?.- preguntó Ken.

Al señor Shinta lo hospitalizaron hace tres días por una úlcera gástrica.- explicó Lily.- Lo han sustituido de su cargo…

Esta pregunta golpeó a Ken en el pecho como un puñetazo. ¿Shinta, enfermo? No podía ser… Nuevamente su mala suerte había vuelto a atacar…

Y todo porque Shinta lo había ayudado a él…

Genzo consiguió sacar a John y dejó que el perro se le dejara ir con todo a Ken. El muchacho se levantó y salió a todo correr, perseguido por un John que parecía dispuesto a querer vengarse de la vez que Wakashimazu lo despertó a balonazos. Paola miraba al karateca correr con cierto entretenimiento y una leve sonrisa en el rostro se le comenzó a dibujar… Pero Ken se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba y le sonrió. Paola cerró las cortinas de un jalón, enojada.

No, nunca más… Los hombres eran unos idiotas, ella los odiaba a todos…

Paola se sentó frente a su escritorio (se me olvidó el nombre que tienen los escritorios especiales de los arquitectos) y se dispuso a terminar los planos de la casa que estaba diseñando. Para ella, toda su vida era su carrera, no había otra cosa más…

Paola era muy joven cuando cierto alemán pretencioso la engañó y la hizo sufrir. Ella era una chica con muchas ilusiones amorosas, las cuales se fueron al traste con la jugarreta que él le hizo… Ella en verdad lo quería, pero él solo deseaba jugar… Su único interés siempre fue el sóccer… Y Paola, con el corazón destrozado, juró nunca más volverse a enamorar… Fue así como se empeñó en continuar sus estudios con ahínco, al grado de graduarse con el más alto promedio y pronto fue contratada por una gran firma de arquitectos. Y fue entonces cuando el pretencioso alemán volvió a aparecer en su vida… Pero Paola lo echó con una patada en el trasero…

Pero justo apenas cuando Paola comenzaba a concentrarse en el plano, un escándalo enorme se dejó oír. Ella se asomó a la ventana, entre curiosa y preocupada, y vio que Lily estaba tumbada en el suelo, con Ken encima de ella y Genzo tratando de evitar que John mordiera el trasero de Ken. Genzo estaba que se moría de la risa y Lily pateaba a Ken en donde podía.

¡Ahí no, desgraciada, que me dejas sin hijos!.- gritó Ken.

¡Quítate de encima, animal!.- gritaba Lily.

Por favor, contrólense los dos.- Genzo no paraba de reírse.

En ese momento, Misaki entró y vio la escena, lo que hizo que a Genzo le diera mucha más risa. Taro enarcó mucho las cejas y no supo ni qué decir.

Creo que vengo después… .- murmuró él.

¡¡¡No seas así y ven a ayudarme!.- gritó Lily, más enojada aun.

Taro se mordió los labios, muy seguramente para no reírse, y corrió a ayudar a su amiga. Al poco rato, Lily se limpiaba muy digna la falda y se arreglaba el cabello lo mejor que podía. Genzo consiguió amarrar a John y Ken optó por poner pies en polvorosa, al notar la cara que traía Lily.

Nos veremos después, Wakabayashi, cuando consigas domar a tu vagabundo y calmar a tu perro.- dijo Lily, tan enojada que no se dio cuenta de que invirtió el sentido de las oraciones.

No, espera, por favor.- pidió Genzo, algo preocupado.- Fue un accidente, te juro que…

Pero Lily ya había echado a andar rápidamente, repitiendo un "adiós" muy frío. Genzo miró con enojo a Taro, como si él hubiese tenido la culpa de todo.

Hubieras llegado antes.- le reclamó.

Taro solo suspiró.

**Notas:**

Éste salió cortito, estoy cansada.


	5. El pasado del Vagabundo

A todo Fútbol.

**Capítulo 5. El pasado del Vagabundo.**

Taro Misaki no podía creer que Ken Wakashimazu estuviera en la mansión de Genzo Wakabayashi. No estaba seguro de si era Ken o no, porque cuando Taro lo conoció, aquel tenía el cabello mucho más corto y su cara no se veía tan traqueteada.

Hola, Wakashimazu.- saludó Taro a Ken, mientras Genzo trataba de llamarle a Lily a su celular.

Hola, Misaki.- sonrió Ken.- Me sorprende verte por aquí, pero me sorprende más el hecho de que me recuerdes.

Nunca olvido una cara ni un nombre.- Taro se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Yo te pregunté primero.- replicó Ken.

Bueno, pues soy amigo de Wakabayashi, jugamos en el mismo equipo en la primaria y nos hemos encontrado varias veces en Europa.- explicó Taro.

¿Europa?.- Ken se mostró sorprendido.

Claro. Me fui a Francia a vivir con mi padre.- aclaró Taro.- Y Wakabayashi se fue a Alemania...

Sí, eso ya lo sé.- rió Ken.- El gran Genzo Wakabayashi, el Hombre de Acero, el Portero Estrella de Japón...

Y ahora te toca a ti.- dijo Misaki.- ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

Por accidente.- Ken se encogió de hombros.- Era un simple vagabundo cuando alguien me vio jugar al fútbol con un grupo de callejeros como yo y decidió convocarme a la selección... Y pues para asegurarme de poder presentarme de manera decente al campo de los convocados, decidí pasar por aquí para recuperarme un poco...

¿Wakabayashi sabe que también eres convocado?.- preguntó Taro, con curiosidad.

No, pero de todas maneras tarde que temprano lo sabrá.- replicó Ken.

Taro estaba seguro de que muy probablemente a Genzo no le parecería enterarse de que el "vagabundo" que estaba en su casa era uno de los otros dos porteros convocados a la Selección. En ese momento, Genzo regresó y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Ken y a Taro charlando como dos conocidos.

¿Ustedes se conocen?.- preguntó.

Algo así.- Taro se encogió de hombros.- Luego de que abandoné al Nankatsu recorrí varias ciudades de Japón y en Saitama conocí a Ken y a Lily.

Ah, es cierto, me habías dicho que conociste a Lily en Japón.- recordó Genzo.- Y según ella me dijo, la familia de ella vivió con la de Wakashimazu.

Exactamente.- asintió Ken.- No sé qué rayos tenían que hacer una familia compuesta por un médico, una enfermera y una violinista en compañía de una familia de karatecas que se encargaban de su propio dojo.

Misterios de la vida.- rió Taro.

O sea, todo el mundo conoce al señor Wakashimazu, aquí presente, menos yo.- protestó Genzo.

Yo tampoco lo conocía.- gritó Paola, desde la ventana de su cuarto.

Genzo, Taro y Ken miraron a la chica con sorpresa. Ésta, un tanto avergonzada, cerró la ventana de golpe.

Mujeres.- gruñó Genzo, mirando su celular con enojo.- Lo malo es que Lily no responde.

Así se pone ella cuando la hacen enojar.- aclaró Ken.- Es medio mula, deja que se le pase el enojo y le llamas otra vez mañana.

Supongo que la conoces bien.- bufó Genzo, más molesto aun.

No por algo fue como mi hermana por casi tres años.- rió Ken.

Pues bien, se suponía que Ken solo iba a quedarse en la mansión Wakabayashi por un día, dos a lo mucho, pero cuando Genzo insinuó que era momento de que Ken comenzara a buscar otro lugar, Wakashimazu puso cara de cuije y casi casi se suelta a llorar.

Aun no consigo en donde quedarme.- suspiró Ken, dramáticamente.- Esperaba empezar a ir a buscar un departamento mañana, pero mientras tanto... ¿Qué haré?

¿No tiene amigos que lo puedan ayudar?.- preguntó Genzo.

Ni uno solo.- negó Ken.- No conozco lo que es tener amigos...

¿Y Misaki?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿No es su amigo?

Sí, pero pues él no tiene lugar, vive en un departamento para una persona.- explicó Ken.

¿Y eso como lo sabe usted?

Él mismo me lo acaba de decir…

No seas malvado.- murmuró Paola, quien no se había resistido la curiosidad y había bajado a la sala.- Al menos deja que se quede aquí mientras consigue otro lugar.

Ken puso cara de cachorro abandonado. Genzo miró a Paola y después se dirigió a Ken.

Permítame un segundo, por favor.- pidió Genzo, llevándose a Paola.- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

Solo intento ayudar.- dijo Paola, zafándose de la mano de su primo.- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

A ver, ¿quién eres y en donde dejaste a mi prima?.- preguntó Genzo, mirando a Paola con escepticismo.- La Paola que yo conozco nunca abogaría por un hombre, mucho menos por un vagabundo...

No seas payaso.- replicó Paola, enojada.- Yo creo que ese hombre nada más necesita un empujón y ya. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Mikami no te hubiese ayudado a ti a ser lo que eres ahora?

Genzo gruñó al darse cuenta de que Paola tenía razón. Refunfuñando, regresó a donde se encontraba Ken.

Puede quedarse aquí mientras consigue otro sitio.- le dijo él a Ken.

¡Muchas gracias!.- gritó Ken, y en un acto de extremo agradecimiento, se le dejó ir a Genzo y lo abrazó, haciendo que Paola enarcara mucho las cejas.- Es la primera vez que tengo un amigo como usted.

(Jajaja, algo así como el abrazo de Acatempan XD. Los mexicanos sabrán de qué hablo XD).

Genzo, un tanto sorprendido, se conmovió un poco ante el genuino agradecimiento de Ken.

Ya, no es para tanto.- dijo Genzo, soltándose de Ken.- No es nada.

Solo espero que mi mala suerte no lo alcance.- musitó Ken, en voz baja.

¿Mala suerte?

Soy ave de mal agüero.- anunció Ken.- Toda la gente que está cerca de mí sufre la desgracia...

Genzo miró a Ken por varios segundos para tratar de ver si hablaba en serio o nomás bromeaba.

Vamos, ésas son estupideces.- replicó Genzo.- La mala suerte no existe.

Espero que después no tenga que cambiar de opinión.- sentenció Ken.

Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se marchó, pensando que Ken estaba de lo más loco. Ken miró a Paola y le sonrió levemente. Ésta resistió el impulso de corresponder al gesto y se marchó también, dejando a Ken solo y sumido en sus pensamientos...

No me digas que vas a dejar que Ken se quede aquí.- comentó Taro, quien había estado espiando la conversación.

Solo mientras consigue un lugar.- suspiró Genzo.- Nada más. No quiero portarme como un desgraciado...

Ya.- rió Taro.- ¡Qué considerado eres!

Ve a burlarte de tu abuelita.- gruñó Genzo.- Sin embargo, hay algo que no me gusta del todo...

¿La relación que tienen Ken y Lily?.- aventuró Misaki.

Touché.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Cómo supiste?

Se te nota en la cara.- rió Misaki.- Te pones como toro loco cuando escuchas que Ken y Lily se llevan muy bien.

No me agrada saber que la mujer a la que he estado cortejando por tres años vivió por tres años con el vagabundo que acabo de acoger en mi casa.- gruñó Genzo.

No deberías preocuparte.- replicó Taro.- Lily no soporta a Ken, además te recuerdo que ellos vivían únicamente como hermanos...

Del odio al amor no hay más que un paso.- gruñó Genzo, recordando las palabras de Paola.

Misaki lo pensó por algunos momentos. A Genzo le molestaba que Ken y Lily se conocieran, así que evidentemente a Wakabayashi le molestaría muchísimo más el enterarse de que Ken era otro de los porteros convocados, así que Misaki optó por guardar silencio...

Por cierto, vi a Eriko.- comentó Taro, cambiando de tema.- No ha cambiado nada...

Uhm.- Genzo escudriñó el rostro de su amigo.- Esperaba que no te la volvieras a encontrar...

Eso va a ser un tanto difícil, considerando que eres mi amigo y que ella es tu gemela.- replicó Taro.- Pero está bien, cada vez es menos difícil el verla...

¿Seguro?.- preguntó Genzo, escéptico.

Bueno, la verdad no.- Taro sonrió con amargura.- Parece que mientras más tiempo pasa, más la amo...

Genzo suspiró. Por eso no quería que Taro y Eriko se enamoraran, porque él sabía que tarde que temprano los deseos de Eriko se interpondrían y acabarían destrozando el corazón de Misaki, cosa que efectivamente sucedió.

Sé que me lo advertiste.- comentó Taro, leyendo el pensamiento de Genzo.- Debí haberte escuchado, lo lamento...

El amor es algo que no puedes controlar.- replicó Genzo.- Aunque no me lo creas, cuando los vi a Eriko y a ti bailando en aquella fiesta, supe que se enamorarían de inmediato. Era de lo más obvio, la atracción entre ustedes se notaba a leguas. Pero también me di cuenta de que lo suyo estaba destinado al fracaso, y supe que aunque yo lo sabía, no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

No, no hubieras podido hacer nada.- negó Taro.

¿Crees que Lily y yo seamos igual?.- preguntó Genzo, casi sin darse cuenta.

Quizás no.- Taro volvió a encogerse de hombros.- Todo depende de lo mula que se quiera portar ella.

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en la mujer que los estaba volviendo locos. Ken, por su parte, subió a la habitación que le habían asignado y encendió la televisión a todo volumen en un canal de entrevistas. Él se tumbó en la cama y se quedó contemplando el techo. Al poco rato, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, pero aunque él escuchó los golpes, no se levantó a abrir, y los leves golpes se convirtieron en francos aporreos de puerta que amenazaron con derribar la casa completa.

Ya voy.- gruñó Ken, levantándose a abrir.

Pensé que te habías muerto.- dijo Paola, muy enojada.- ¿Qué estás sordo o qué? ¡Bájale el volumen a esa cosa!

Ya, lo siento.- Ken apagó la televisión y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

Escucha bien, si te vas a quedar aquí, tienes que saber algo.- comenzó a decir Paola, en tono autoritario.- Como tu cuarto queda a un lado del mío, vas a tener que poner la televisión en el volumen más bajo posible, porque yo sí trabajo. Y lo mismo es con el radio. ¿Te quedó claro?

Sí.- respondió Ken, con tono decaído.- Entendido.

¿Qué te ocurre?.- preguntó Paola, algo sorprendida de que Ken no se comportara como un patán petulante.

Nada que pueda interesarte.- suspiró Ken.

Quizás no.- admitió Paola.- Pero quiero saber el por qué actúas como si hubieses perdido el ánimo.

Porque así fue.- replicó Ken.

¿Y se puede saber por qué?

No creo que te interese saberlo.

Si no me interesara, no preguntaría.- replicó Paola.

Ken se sentó en la cama y contempló a Paola por varios minutos. Ésta le sostuvo la mirada. Al poco rato, él sonrió y le hizo señales a Paola de que se sentara junto a él. Ella obedeció.

Fue hace mucho tiempo.- comenzó Ken.- Mi padre es el dueño de un dojo de karate, ¿lo sabías? No, yo creo que no. En fin, mi padre es el dueño del dojo y yo, como su hijo mayor, se suponía que debía heredarlo. Pero entonces a mí comenzó a llamarme la atención el sóccer y contradije los deseos de mi padre al entrar a jugar al equipo de fútbol de mi escuela como portero.

Ahora entiendo por qué sabes jugar.- comentó Paola.

¿Me viste?.- Ken sonrió.

Sí, pero no importa.- repuso Paola.- Continúa.

El caso es que contradije los deseos de mi padre, me hice portero de mi escuela y gané el torneo nacional de secundarias de Japón con esa escuela, aunque bueno, en realidad empatamos con la otra escuela a la que nos enfrentamos pero eso no importa. El caso es que mi padre, aunque al principio no le pareció la idea, al final aceptó mi deseo de repartir mi tiempo entre el sóccer y el kárate... Pero después de eso nos comenzó a ir muy mal...

¿En qué sentido?.- preguntó Paola.

En el sentido de que las desgracias comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros.- explicó Ken.- En aquellos tiempos vivían con nosotros una familia mexicana y a ellos también les comenzó a ir muy mal. Al doctor Del Valle lo despidieron, a la enfermera Del Valle se le torció un tobillo y a Lily le iba de mal en peor con sus clases de violín...

¿Lily?.- Paola se sorprendió al atar cabos.- ¿Hablas de...?

¿La novia de tu primo?.- rió Ken.- La misma. Lily Del Valle vivió conmigo hace tiempo. ¿Increíble, no?

El mundo es pequeño.- comentó Paola.

Sí. Como sea.- Ken continuó con su relato.- A mi padre le dio neumonía (pulmonía) y yo tuve que hacerme cargo del dojo, pero las cosas siguieron empeorando. Una noche, alguien entró a robar y se llevaron varias reliquias de mi familia y algunas joyas de la señora Del Valle. Fue esa noche cuando me di cuenta de que todo había sido culpa mía, me di cuenta de que al cambiar el kárate por el fútbol había cometido una ofensa contra mis antepasados y que por eso la mala suerte me perseguía, y no solo a mí, sino también a la gente que estaba cerca de mí. Así que un día decidí huir, para evitar que mi familia siguiera huyendo por mi culpa...

Y por eso te convertiste en vagabundo.- finalizó Paola.- ¿Me vas a decir que estás así por tu mala suerte?

Sí.- asintió Ken.

Con todo respeto, creo que es una tontería.- replicó Paola.- La mala suerte no existe.

Eso mismo me dijo tu primo, ¿lo recuerdas?.- señaló Ken.- Pero yo sé que es verdad, lo he comprobado en varias ocasiones. Cuando huí, la primera persona que me dio posada fue una anciana a la cual le dio un ataque cardiaco. Un muchacho que me regaló algo de comer fue atropellado, un perro que se hizo mi amigo se rompió una pata.

Coincidencias.- replicó Paola.- No tiene nada que ver.

Intenté trabajar en otro dojo e incluso quería seguir siendo portero, pero entonces me fracturé una mano.- Ken se sobó con cierto cariño la mano derecha.- Y el médico que me atendió lo demandaron por acoso sexual.

Paola movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, escéptica. Aunque Ken siguiera contándole historias de terror y leyendas urbanas, nunca creería que todo había sido producto de la mala suerte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Genzo intentó llamar nuevamente a Lily. Ken había tenido razón, en cuanto a Lily se le pasó el coraje contestó la llamada de Genzo.

¿Hola?.- preguntó ella.

¿Sigues enojada conmigo?.- preguntó Genzo, con suavidad.

En realidad nunca estuve enojada contigo.- respondió Lily.- Más bien, me enojé con ese tarado de Ken. Siempre arruina todo.

Solo estará en la mansión por unos cuantos días.- explicó Genzo.- Solo mientras encuentra un trabajo para tener dinero y rentar algún departamento.

Pues el trabajo ya lo tiene.- replicó Lily, recordando lo que Taro le dijo acerca de que Ken era convocado a la Selección.- Nomás será cuestión de que le paguen, si es que le pagan...

Claro que le tienen que pagar.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Por qué habría de trabajar en un sitio en donde no le pagan?

Por gusto, quizás.- replicó Lily.- ¿Pero me hablaste para charlar sobre Ken o qué?

No.- negó Genzo, riendo.- Lo siento. Solo quiero saber si me darás otra oportunidad...

Te diré lo que haré.- anunció Lily.- Iré a tu casa en veinte minutos y más te vale que me tengas preparado algo tremendamente bueno para que yo te perdone.

Creí que habías dicho que no estabas enojada conmigo.- sonrió Genzo.

¿Aceptas o no?

Aquí te espero.- Genzo volvió a reír y colgó el teléfono.

Veinte minutos después, Lily llegó a la mansión Wakabayashi. Genzo la recibió con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me vas a dar para que yo te perdone?.- preguntó Lily, pretendiendo sonar molesta.

Ya verás.- Genzo no dejaba de sonreír.

Él se la jugó. Genzo tomó a Lily por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios, primero suavemente y después con mucha pasión. Ella se dejó llevar por el beso y le echó los brazos al cuello. Después de un laaaargo y prolongado beso, ellos se separaron.

Vaya que sabes como hacer contentar a una chica.- Lily jadeó.- ¡Guau, qué bien besas!

Gracias.- dijo Genzo, con falsa modestia.

No puedo creer que me haya perdido de tus besos tanto tiempo... .- Lily volvió a besar a Genzo y éste, nada tonto, le correspondió.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo se separaron, asustados por una carcajada de burla. Lily y Genzo voltearon y vieron a Ken parado cerca de ellos.

¡Lo sabía!.- Ken reía a grandes carcajadas.- ¡Ustedes son novios! ¡Tal como Romeo y Julieta! ¡Abelardo y Eloísa! ¡Los amantes de Teruel!

Lily recargó la frente contra el pecho de Genzo y suspiró, resignada. Genzo tuvo ganas de golpear a Ken lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo a China.

¿Nos vamos de aquí?.- preguntó ella.

Pensé que nunca lo sugerirías.- replicó él.

Genzo y Lily se marcharon, al tiempo que Ken seguía burlándose a gritos.

¡Napoleón y Josefina! ¡Maximiliano y Carlota! ¡Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley!.- gritaba Ken.- ¡Tal como ellos, ahora otra pareja ha entrado a la cursilería de la historia del amor: Lily y Genzo!

Como castigo, Lily soltó a John y dejó que se fuera a perseguir a Ken.

**Notas:**

Romeo y Julieta son personajes creados por William Shakespeare. Abelardo y Eloísa y los amantes de Teruel son otras dos famosas parejas de la historia del amor. Maximiliano y Carlota son los emperadores procedentes de Austria-Hungría que fueron llamados a México para ser emperadores de este país hace ya tanto tiempo. Con Napoleón me refiero por supuesto al gran dictador francés, y a su esposa Josefina. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley son personajes de J.K. Rowling.

El abrazo de Acatempan se lo dieron los generales Vicente Guerrero y Agustín de Iturbide, y con eso dieron fin a la guerra de Independencia de México.

Como dice Made, este fic más bien parece una mezcla entre las películas "Escuela de Vagabundos", "A toda Máquina" y "¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer?", las tres del ídolo de Guamúchil, Pedro Infante. ¿Se nota que me encanta este actor? XD. No me había fijado, pero Paola me recuerda un poco a Susy, la coprotagonista de Pedro Infante en "Escuela de Vagabundos", personaje que fue interpretado por Miroslava.

4

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	6. Sorpresas indeseables

A todo Fútbol.

**Capítulo 6.- Sorpresas indeseables.**

Genzo veía a Ken el entrenarse con tantas ganas que le regaló unos guantes de portero para que pudiera practicar bien. Incluso en algunas ocasiones Genzo y Ken intercambiaron técnicas y el primero se sorprendía lo bien que conocía el segundo el fútbol.

Es una de mis pasiones.- confesó Ken.- El fútbol y el kárate lo son.

Ojalá que algún día nos hagas alguna demostración de tus habilidades.- sonrió Eriko, un tanto seductora.

Genzo y Paola fruncieron el entrecejo.

¿No te bastó con romperle el corazón a Misaki?.- reclamó Genzo a su gemela, molesto.

No se te quita lo coqueta.- gruñó Paola.

Atáquenme de uno por uno.- se quejó Eriko.- Par de montoneros. Yo nada más decía...

El día en que gustes puedo hacerte una demnostración.- sonrió Ken, haciendo una reverencia a Eriko.- Todo por una bella dama...

Eriko sonrió y los otros dos gruñeron por lo bajo. Genzo volvió a pensar en lo bien que Ken jugaba al fútbol y comenzó a atar cabos. Le parecía demasiada coincidencia que Ken lo escogiera justo a él para que lo ayudara a salir adelante, cuando pudo haber buscado a gente como Lily o Misaki...

Por cierto.- comentó Ken, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Sabe alguien en dónde queda el campamento de la Selección? Pero qué digo, por supuesto que Wakabayashi debe saberlo...

Claro que lo sé.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

Curiosidad.- Ken se encogió de hombros.- ¿Me podrías llevar mañana?

Mañana es el primer día de entrenamiento de los convocados.- replicó Genzo.- Puedo llevarte otro día.

Es que precisamente es lo que quiero, ver jugar a los convocados y admirar sus habilidades.- Ken puso cara de inocencia.

Genzo no dijo nada, pero no se tragó el cuento. Ya había visto jugar el suficiente tiempo a Ken como para sospechar... Pero decidió seguirle el juego.

Te llevaré.- anunció Genzo.- Pero no puedo prometer que te permitirán quedarte.

No te preocupes.- sonrió Ken.- De eso me encargo yo.

Genzo reprimió una mueca sarcástica. Por supuesto que de eso se encargaría Ken...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola se encontraba, horas más tarde, en su despacho ubicado en el centro de Akihabara. La chica estaba concentrada en su trabajo cuando su asistente le dijo que había afuera un hombre esperándola. Por un momento, Paola temió que se tratara de Genzo con malas noticias, pero fue mucho peor... (Sí, puede haber algo peor para Paola, supongo)

Cuando Paola salió, se encontró con un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, el pretencioso alemán que le había roto el corazón.

Hola.- dijo él, simplemente.- Cuánto tiempo.

Paola se quedó muda. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando.

¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?.- preguntó, enojada.

¿Qué no es obvio?.- respondió él, con otra pregunta.- Vine por ti...

¡Qué descaro! ¿Cómo se atrevía él a tratar de buscarla a ella de nuevo, después de todo por lo que la hizo pasar?

Vete.- dijo Paola.- No te quiero ver.

Es normal que me odies pero... .- suplicó él.- Dame otra oportunidad. Yo te quiero...

Tú no quieres más que a tu cochino fútbol.- replicó Paola, furiosa.- Y déjame a mí en paz.

Faltaban veinte minutos para la hora de salida, y de hecho Paola tenía planeado quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, pero la visita del alemán pretencioso la hicieron cambiar de planes. Paola regresó a su despacho, recogió a toda prisa sus cosas y salió con paso veloz.

Espera.- pidió él.- No te vayas así...

Pero Paola no lo dejó terminar. La chica salió corriendo del edificio y caminó con rapidez por la acera.

¡Señorita Paola!.- gritó Ken, corriendo tras de ella.- ¿Ya salió de trabajar?

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Paola, mucho más enojada que antes, si es eso posible.- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, como molestar a Genzo y a su novia?

Pasaba por aquí.- explicó Ken.- Y la vi salir...

¡Qué coincidencia!.- exclamó Paola, con escepticismo.

Bueno, la verdad era que quería ver en dónde trabajas.- confesó Ken.

¿Y eso por qué?

Porque me preocupa que salgas muy noche y te expongas a los peligros de la ciudad.- aclaró Ken.- Vine para ver en donde trabajas y poder esperarte a que salgas y que así no regreses sola a casa.

Paola detuvo su marcha al escuchar estas palabras. Sin querer, se había conmovido un poco. Ella estaba pensando en algo adecuado para responder cuando el alemán pretencioso les dio alcance.

¡Paola, espera por favor!.- pidió el alemán.

Ella lo volteó a ver y en cuestión de segundos se decidió.

¿Nos vamos, Ken?.- preguntó ella, sonriéndole a Ken y llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez.

Seguro.- Ken miró de reojo al sujeto y lo comprendió todo.- ¿Traes auto?

Claro.- contestó Paola.- ¿Podrías manejar tú? Estoy cansada.

No hay problema.

¿Me dejas por éste?.- preguntó el alemán, mirando con desdén a Ken.

Paola lo miró por varios minutos antes de responder, en alemán.

Al menos es alguien sincero y humilde, no como tú.- dijo ella.

Paola tomó el brazo de Ken y echó a andar con él, con la cabeza muy en alto. Ken no dijo nada, hasta que ambos llegaron el auto y lo abordaron.

¿Es tu novio?.- preguntó Ken, mientras conducía rumbo a la mansión.

Eso es algo que no te importa.- replicó Paola, poniendo punto final a la conversación.

Una vez en la mansión, Paola se dirigió a su habitación y ahí se encerró. Genzo y Eriko tenían curiosidad de saber lo ocurrido, así que Ken los puso al tanto. Conforme iba hablando el karateca, Genzo fruncía cada vez más el entrecejo y Eriko enarcaba más las cejas.

Y pues lo último que supe es que ella llegó y se encerró en su habitación.- finalizó Ken.

Ya se me hacía.- gruñó Genzo.- Ya sabía que él regresaría a buscarla tarde que temprano.

Era de imaginarse.- suspiró Eriko.

Entonces, ese tipo sí era novio de Paola.- comentó Ken.

No es algo que te importe.- cortó Genzo.

Ya. Lo mismo me dijo Paola.- Ken se encogió de hombros.

Eriko subió a la habitación de Paola, para hablar con ella. Obviamente, Paola le dijo que se metiera su curiosidad por donde mejor le cupiera y por donde más lo disfrutara.

Ya sabía que eso me ibas a contestar.- rió Eriko.- Pero sinceramente, lo que me interesa saber es cómo fue que Ken llegó a tu rescate.

Él no llegó a mi rescate.- protestó Paola.- Solo pasaba por ahí y lo aproveché.

Es más o menos lo mismo.- Eriko volvió a reír.

Ella se acercó a la ventana, a través de la cual miró a Ken molestando a John.

¿No crees que es guapo?.- preguntó Eriko, casi sin darse cuenta.

¿Quién?.- cuestionó Paola, acercándose también la ventana.- ¿John?

No, chistosa. Hablo de Ken.- Eriko miró a su prima con cara de "hello con tu hello".

¿Guapo? Para nada.- negó Paola.- Está más guapo Genzo y eso que parece un orangután.

(OJO. Ésa es frase que solo Paola diría. La autora del fic no está de acuerdo con la señorita Wakabayashi, con excepción hecha de lo que dice que Genzo es más guapo que Ken).

No seas así.- gruñó Eriko.- Mi hermano no es tan orangután como crees...

¿Qué no?.- replicó Paola.- Basta ver lo bestia que se comporta con esa tal Lily Del Valle. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, Ken también se porta como idiota cuando está con ella.

¿Celosa?.- Eriko esbozó una sonrisilla de complicidad.

¿De quién? ¿De ése?.- Paola hizo un gesto de desdén.- Claro que no.

Eriko no se resistió, abrió la ventana y le chifló a Ken, para después esconderse detrás de las cortinas, de manera que cuando Ken volteó, únicamente vio a Paola.

Te comportas peor que colegiala.- gruñó Paola, cerrando la ventana de golpe, in darle ni siquiera una sonrisita de consideración a Ken.

Eriko se soltó a reír con muchas ganas. Ken sonrió al pensar que había sido Paola quien le había chiflado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas más tarde, Genzo hablaba por teléfono con Lily.

Mañana comienzan los entrenamientos.- le dijo Genzo a Lily.- Y es probable que no te vuelva a ver en algunas semanas.

Ni me vas a extrañar.- replicó Lily.- Estarás tan ocupado entrenando al sóccer que no tendrás tiempo para pensar en nada más.

Aun así, tendré siempre un espacio en mi mente para pensar en ti.- murmuró Genzo.

¡Qué cursi! Ya te dije que no me gusta que seas así conmigo, puesto que tú nunca has sido así.- protestó Lily.

No era así, pero tú me haces sentir eso.- replicó Genzo.

Una vez más, deja de ser tan cursi.- gruñó Lily.

Genzo rió, feliz. Lily aun no era su novia, pero ya era más que evidente que ella sí se sentía muy atraída hacia él. Ya con el tiempo él haría que ella cayera en sus redes.

Por cierto.- comentó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Ken irá contigo mañana?

Sí.- asintió Genzo, algo sorprendido.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Pues es lógico, ¿no?.- respondió ella.- Como que es conv...

En ese momento, se escucharon los acordes de una guitarra y Genzo se distrajo.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Lily.

Parece ser que alguien está tocando la guitarra.- contestó Genzo.

¿Una serenata?.- se sorprendió Lily.

¿Qué es una sé nata?.- preguntó Genzo, sin entender.

Serenata.- corrigió Lily, riendo.- Es una costumbre mexicana, cuando un hombre canta canciones románticas al pie de la ventana de su enamorada.

¿Y quién rayos puede estar dando una serenata en este momento?

¿Quién vive en tu casa que haya convivido por tres años con una chica mexicana?.- rió Lily.

¿Ken?.- a Genzo le cayó el veinte de golpe.- ¿Pero a quién le canta?

Ah, no lo se.- contestó Lily.- A tu hermana o a tu prima, quizás.

Genzo sintió como un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima.

Te llamo después.- dijo Genzo.- Cuídate.

También tú.- Lily trató de contener la risa.

En cuanto Genzo colgó, salió disparado hacia el jardín, en donde encontró a Ken tumbado en el pasto y rasgando una guitarra.

_¡Qué bonitos ojos tienes, debajo de esas dos cejas! Debajo de esas dos cejas, ¡qué bonitos ojos tienes!.- _canturreó Ken.- _Ellos me quieren mirar, pero si tú no los dejas, pero si tú no los dejas, ni siquiera parpadear.._

Genzo no lo podía creer. ¡Ken estaba cantando bajo la ventana de Paola!Wakabayashi estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de buenas a primeras la ventana de Paola se abrió y por ella cayó agua vaciada desde un bote, empapando completamente a Ken. Genzo no lo pudo evitar y se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

Lo siento.- gritó Paola, desde arriba.- Pensé que John estaba agonizando y quise dar punto final a su sufrimiento.

Ken le lanzaba miradas furibundas. Genzo no podía dejar de reírse, así que Paola le aventó otro balde de agua también a él. Esta vez, fue Ken quien se deshizo en carcajadas.

¡Oye!.- protestó Genzo.- ¡Yo no estaba cantando!

No, pero te lo mereces por burlón.- replicó Paola, cerrando la ventana nuevamente.

Genzo y Ken la miraron y después intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y se echaron a reír con muchas ganas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Genzo y Ken se dirigieron al campamento de la Selección. Genzo ya se lo sospechaba, pero aun así recibió una sorpresa al darse cuenta de por qué Ken había deseado ir... Cuando llegaron al campamento, Genzo se separó de Ken para dirigirse a los vestidores.

Debo hablar con alguien.- dijo Ken, recordando que el señor Shinta ya no trabajaba ahí, al menos de momento.

Nos veremos después.- dijo.

Claro.- sonrió Ken.- Mucho más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Cuando los convocados salieron a la cancha, el entrenador Gamo comenzó a hacer las respectivas presentaciones. Genzo no se sintió nada sorprendido cuando vio aparecer a Ken con el uniforme de portero de la Selección.

Y él es Ken Wakashimazu.- anunció Gamo.- El tercer portero convocado a la selección, junto con Genzo Wakabayashi y Yuzo Morisaki.

No, Genzo no se sintió sorprendido al saber esto, ya que ya se lo había sospechado desde hacía tiempo. Pero sí se sintió un tanto desconcertado...

**Notas:**

La canción que Ken canta se llama "_La Malagueña". _ Una vez más, no recuerdo quién la canta.

4

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	7. Cara a cara

**Capítulo 7. Cara a cara.**

Cuando Ken pasó junto a Genzo, el primero esbozó una sonrisa un tanto maligna.

¡Qué coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí!.- exclamó Ken, fingiendo inocencia.

¡Qué hipócrita eres!.- respondió Genzo, con una mueca amarga.

La mayoría de los seleccionados tenían curiosidad de ver al vagabundo jugar. A muchos el nombre les resonaba en la mente.

¿Ken Wakashimazu?.- exclamó Teppei Kisugi.- Como que recuerdo ese nombre...

Yo también.- asintió Hajime Taki.

Él fue el portero del Toho cuando jugamos la final del Tercer Campeonato Nacional de Secundaria.- respondió Tsubasa Ozhora.

¡Ah!.- exclamó Mamoru Izawa.- Ya lo recuerdo. Era buen portero, aunque no tan bueno como nuestro capitán.

Genzo sonrió para sus adentros. Al menos sus amigos seguían creyendo en él. Y de pronto, Genzo recordó por qué también le pareció conocido el nombre de Ken Wakashimazu. Se habían enfrentado en la final del Campeonato Nacional de Primarias, hacía tantos años.

Era buen portero, sí.- asintió Tsubasa, pensativo.- Lástima que no se supo más de él en un buen de años...

¿Qué le habrá pasado?.- preguntó Ryo Ishizaki, con curiosidad.

Se convirtió en vagabundo.- comentó Genzo, más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

Y pronto comenzó el enfrentamiento. Se formaron dos equipos de 11 jugadores y Genzo se quedó en un equipo y Ken en otro. Pronto, se hizo evidente la estupenda capacidad de ambos arqueros, Genzo era estupendo y tenía una gran técnica, aunque Ken tenía une stilo bastante espectacular debido al kárate.

Tenemos un par de excelentes porteros.- comentó el entrenador Gamo.- Cinta hizo un gran trabajo al convocarlos a ambos.

Sí, es verdad.- asintió Tamotsu, el asistente del entrenador.

Durante una pausa, después de que Tsubasa intentó anotarle a Ken, Kojiro Hyuga se acercó a Ken con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Años sin verte, amigo.- dijo Hyuga.- ¿En dónde te habías metido?

Vaya, me recuerdas.- sonrió Ken.- Pensé que la fama había hecho que te olvidaras de mí.

No digas estupideces.- replicó Hyuga.- Nunca me olvidaría de un gran amigo. Pero en verdad, ¿qué pasó contigo?

Anduve rodando por ahí, como una moneda.- musitó Ken.- Viviendo en la permanente mala suerte.

Aun no puedo creer que hayas abandonado todo por una estúpida superstición.- Hyuga sonrió con tristeza.

No es una estúpida superstición.- replicó Ken.- Ofendí a mis antepasados al desobedecer a mi padre y por eso estoy así.

¿Y por qué, si crees que jugar al fútbol es una ofensa de tus antepasados, estás aquí?.- preguntó Hyuga, mordaz.

Ken solo sonrió, para evitar dar una respuesta a algo que evidentemente no tenía respuesta.

El partido se reanudó. Tsubasa intentó anotar una y otra vez, pero Ken detuvo todos los tiros.

Vaya.- sonrió Ishizaki, de manera burlona.- Creo que tu puesto de portero titular está en peligro.

Genzo esbozó una mueca sarcástica. Nadie iba a quitarle su puesto de portero titular. Nadie.

Conforme el entrenamiento avanzaba, la habilidad de los dos porteros iba haciéndose cada vez más evidente. Ken se lucía, más que nada, pero las atajadas de Genzoe ran perfectas. A todos les costaba trabajo el decidir quién podría ser el portero titular. Al final, el entrenador Gamo los reunió a todos.

Lo hicieron muy bien.- comentó Gamo.- Se nota que todos han estado practicando arduamente, aunque ya desde ahora podría decir quiénes serían los titulares.

¿Ya tan pronto?.- exclamó Tsubasa, sorprendido.

Sí, con excepción hecha de los porteros.- respondió Gamo.- Será difícil decidirme por uno.

Taro se acercó a Genzo y le puso una mano sobre la espalda.

La vas a tener muy difícil.- comentó Taro.- Ken es realmente muy bueno.

Lo sé.- sonrió Genzo.- Pero eso me agrada, el tener competencia. No sería divertido si me dieran la titularidad tan fácilmente.

Taro sonrió y Ken, quien estaba escuchando cual metiche que es, también lo hizo.

Será de lo más interesante.- musitó Ken, por lo bajo.- Te acepto el reto.

Y sin embargo, al finalizar el entrenamiento, Genzo no le dirigió la palabra a Ken. Éste, un tanto sorprendido, decidió preguntarle el por qué.

¿Ya de repente olvidaste que me conoces?.- preguntó Ken.

No hablo con aprovechados.- replicó Genzo, secamente.- No me gusta entablar conversación con personas que se aprovechan de la gente para conseguir hospedaje y comida gratis.

Oye, yo no soy de ésos.- protestó Ken, dolido.

¿Ah, entonces te quedó el saco?.- replicó Genzo, mordaz.- Es increíble que haya caído en la trampa de que eras una persona necesitada de ayuda, cuando en realidad solo querías que alguien te mantuviera mientras comenzaban los entrenamientos de la selección.

Confieso que no debí haberte mentido.- aceptó Ken.- Pero quería conocer tu estilo de juego.

Y además de todo, espía.- bufó Genzo.- Qué me podía esperar de un vagabundo... Y por cierto, más te vale que te alejes de Paola. Ella se merece algo mejor que un trotamundos embustero.

Y sin decir nada más, Genzo se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ken se quedó mudo y dejó que Wakabayashi se fuera, ya que él sabía que en parte el otro tenía razón ya que no estuvo del todo bien por parte de Wakashimazu el hecho de no decirle a Genzo que era otro convocado a la selección. (Sonó a trabalenguas XD).

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Wakabayashi, Eriko se paseaba de un lado a otro como perro enjaulado. Mine, el ama de llaves, la contemplaba sin decir nada.

Ay. señorita Eriko, ya debería de dejar de hacerse tonta.- musitó Mine, con un suspiro.

¿De qué hablas, Mine?.- Eriko cortó su paseo incansable y miró a la mujer.

Pues de Taro Misaki, ¿de quién más?.- respondió Mine.- Se nota que otra vez la volvió a trastornar.

No sé de qué hablas.- Eriko se hizo la muy digna.- Entre Taro y yo ya no hay nada...

No dije que entre ustedes hubiese algo.- replicó Mine.- Solo dije que usted lo sigue amando.

Sí, era cierto, Eriko seguía queriendo a Taro. Pero, ¿de qué le servía?

Es inútil el negarlo.- suspiró Eriko, sentándose a la mesa.- Pero es más inútil el dejar de quererlo...

¿Por qué no se lo dice?.- sugirió Mine.- Aun no es tarde...

Claro que es muy tarde.- contradijo Eriko, muy triste.- Muy seguramente, Taro ya no me ama...

No diga eso.- replicó Mine.- Eso no es verdad y usted lo sabe. Taro es su langosta.

¿Mi qué?.- se sorprendió Eriko.

Su langosta.- repitió Mine, con una sonrisa.- Las langostas solo eligen una pareja para toda la vida, ¿lo sabía? Y Taro Misaki es su langosta, eso se hizo obvio desde que ustedes se conocieron.

¡Qué tonterías estaba diciendo Mine! Pero Eriko, muy en el fondo, sabía que ella tenía razón. En ese momento sonó el timbre y Mine se levantó a abrir. Era Lily, quien había ido a la mansión Wakabayashi a dejar un paquete para Genzo.

¿Quién es, Mine?.- preguntó Eriko, llegando a la entrada.

Hola, Eriko.- saludó Lily.- Solo vine a dejarle esto a Genzo.

¡Hola, Lily!.- saludó Eriko, muy sonriente.- Genzo no está, ¿no sabías que hoy comenzarían los entrenamientos de la selección?

Sí, sí lo sabía.- asintió Lily.- Es solo que decidí aprovechar que pasaba por aquí para dejarle esto, ya él lo verá cuando pueda.

Eriko pensó en algo. Taro estaría con Genzo en el campo de concentración de la selección...

¿Y por qué esperar tanto?.- sonrió Eriko.- ¿Cuándo puedes ir a dejárselo hoy mismo?

¿Al campamento?.- Lily se sorprendió.- Pero no creo que me dejen entrar...

Por supuesto que dejarán entrar a una reconocida actriz ganadora de un Óscar y a la mejor y más joven violinista a nivel mundial.- Eriko no dejó de sonreír.

¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Vas a ir conmigo?

Claro.- asintió Eriko.

Lily sabía que su cuñada tramada algo, pero de momento no le tomó importancia ya que a ella la ayudaría a ver a Genzo. Paola escuchó todo desde las escaleras (miren qué metiche se ha vuelto, ya se parece a Ken XD) y frunció el entrecejo. Ya sabía de antemano que su prima nunca tramaba cosas buenas y pues la tal Lily parecía ser el tipo de chica que seguiría sus locuras...

¿Vamos entonces?.- invitó Eriko a Lily.

No lo sé... .- ella aun dudaba.

Oh, vamos, yo sé que te mueres de ganas de ver a mi gemelo.- insistió Eriko, insinuante.

Al final, después de una no tan larga labor de convencimiento, Lily aceptó. Ella y Eriko se dirigieron al campo de la selección japonesa. Ya en la entrada, Eriko sedujo con su mirada y sonrisa a los guardias de seguridad, al tiempo que Lily ponía su carita de niña inocente.

No nos tardaremos.- decía Eriko.- De seguro nos reconocen, yo soy Eriko Wakabayashi y ella es Lily Del Valle y solo queremos ver a mi hermano. ¿Acaso no nos reconocen?

Claro que sí.- sonrieron los guardias.- Pero aun así no podemos...

Por favor, solo queremos dejar este paquete...

Después de mucho insistir, Eriko y Lily convencieron a los guardias. Ambas chicas atravesaron los campos y jardines que las separaban de las habitaciones de los jugadores. Pronto, la noche cayó y se hizo oscuro, lo que le dio la ventaja a ambas polizonas. Por su parte, Genzo estaba haciendo coraje en su interior, ya que por alguna mala jugada del destino, él y Ken compartirían la misma habitación.

Es nuestro destino.- rió Ken, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su cama.- Seremos buenos compañeros de habitación.

Genzo no dijo nada, solo miró a Ken con enojo.

Oye, de verdad siento no haberte dicho nada.- comentó Ken.- No sé, temí que si te decía quién era o por qué estaba aquí, no querrías admitirme en tu casa.

¿Y por qué motivo me escogiste a mí?.- preguntó Genzo, enojado.- Te hubieras ido con algún otro seleccionado a fregarle la existencia.

Pero yo quería conocer a uno de los porteros.- replicó Ken.

Pues ahí está Morisaki.- replicó Genzo.

Pero él no es tan buen portero como tú.- contradijo Ken.- Ni tampoco tiene una prima tan linda...

Aléjate de Paola.- amenazó Genzo.

Ya, no te preocupes.- musitó Ken.- Tienes razón en lo que dijiste: ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo.

Genzo no dijo nada, se sintió un poco mal por Ken. Wakabayashi se dejó caer en la cama y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Me gustará competir contigo por el puesto de titular.- comentó Ken, después de un rato.- Me agradará vencerte.

Ni lo pienses.- replicó Genzo.

Ambos porteros se voltearon a ver y sonrieron. Habían aceptado el reto. De pronto, comenzaron a escucharse muchos ruidos en los pasillos. Genzo y Ken se levantaron y se asomaron a ver lo que ocurría. Ishizaki y Urabe pasaron a todo correr, gritando como idiotas.

¿Qué sucede?.- Genzo los detuvo.

Hay una chica en el campamento.- contestó Ryo.- Y no sabemos en donde se ha metido, pero Aoi la ha visto entrar y dice que está buenísima.

¡Quizás es una fan!.- exclamó Urabe.- ¡De ésas que se quieren acostar con los jugadores tan solo porque son famosos!

Genzo puso cara de "hello con tu hello", al tiempo que Ken soltaba una carcajada. Ambos porteros no pudieron contener la curiosidad y siguieron a los otros dos en la búsqueda de la fuente del escándalo. Después de mucho investigar, se pudo comprobar que efectivamente no solo había una chica en el campamento, sino dos, pero nadie sabía en donde estaban. Y sin embargo, nadie era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que Taro Misaki era el único que no se encontraba presente...

Pero bueno, luego les contaré qué pasó con Taro. Por ahora volvamos con Ken y Genzo. ambos regresaron a su habitación cuando se cansaron de tanto chismorreo. Sin embargo, al regresar se dieron cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas.

¡Qué raro!.- exclamó Genzo.- Juraría que las dejé encendidas.

Huele raro aquí.- comentó Ken.- Como a Chanel No. 5.

¿No se habrá metido aquí la muchacha?.- preguntó Genzo.

Quizás.- asintió Ken.- Voy a encender la luz.

¡No lo hagan!.- gritó una voz femenina, algo asustada.

Genzo y Ken se quedaron atónitos.

Qué gay hablaste.- bromeó Ken.

Si serás idiota.- bufó Genzo.- No fui yo.

Encenderé la luz.

¡NO!

Pero Ken ya había accionado el interruptor, y lo que éste y Genzo vieron fue a Lily... En ropa interior... La chica se tapaba, muy avergonzada, con una almohada..

¿Qué haces aquí?.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido.

¡Anda la osa!.- Ken soltó una carcajada.- ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Vino a seducirte!

¡Claro que no!.- protestó Lily, poniéndose muy colorada.

¿Y por qué motivo entonces estás aquí en ropa interior?

¡Pues porque tropecé con un maldito regador y me empapé toda, y entré a aquí aprovechando que estaba vacía la habitación! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que ésta era la habitación de ustedes dos!

Pues tendrás que irte.- dijo Ken.- No te puedes quedar aquí.

¿Estás loco? ¡Estoy en ropa interior!.- protestó Lily, buscando a Genzo con la mirada en busca de ayuda.

Pues estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Genzo, para gran desgracia de Lily.- Si te encuentran aquí, se armará un gran lío.

Paola había llegado al campamento, pues se decidió ir a seguir al par de locas que habían ido primero que ella. Paola también convenció a los guardias, solo que ella se fue a buscar a Kazuki Sorimachi, el cual encontró en el chismorreo con el resto. De pronto, todos comenzaron a escuchar muchos gritos provenientes del cuarto de Ken y Genzo y hacia allá se dirigieron todos.

¡Suéltame, aprovechado!.- escucharon todos que gritaba Lily.- ¡Abusivo!

¡Es lo mejor, debemos hacerlo ahora que nadie nos verá!.- gritó Genzo.

Paola enarcó mucho las cejas al escuchar esto, y los demás se quedaron atónitos.

¡Suéltame, no quiero hacerlo!.- gritó Lily.

¡Pero yo sí!.- replicó Genzo.- ¡Es lo mejor! ¡Ken, ayúdame!

Todos ahogaron un grito al escuchar que Genzo quería que Ken lo ayudara con Lily.

¡Entre los dos será mejor!.- gritó Ken.- ¡No podrás con nosotros, Lily!

Paola no pudo más y abrió la puerta. Y se encontró a Genzo y Ken en pantalones deportivos, sin camisa, y a Lily en paños menores...

**Notas:**

Lo de la langosta lo dijo Phoebe Buffay (Lisa Kudrow), personaje de la serie de televisión "Friends".

Jaja, como se dieron cuenta, en este fic Eriko y Lily no son "Rivales por Accidente" XD.

Y lo de la escena de Ken, Genzo y Lily es de la película "¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer?".

Chanel No. 5 es el perfume que usa Lily (mi favorito )


	8. Corazones tristes

**Capítulo 8. Corazones tristes.**

Paola no podía creer lo que veía. Genzo y Ken estaban sin camisa y Lily estaba en ropa interior, en una habitación que estaba en la semipenumbra.

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo?.- preguntó ella, muy seria.

Jaja, ¿qué no es obvio?- rió Ishizaki.- Es de lo más evidente...

No es lo que ustedes se imaginan.- dijo Genzo, tratando de conservarse tranquilo.- Es solo el producto de una serie de increíbles consecuencias...

Sí, eso es verdad.- apoyó Lily.- De verdad que todo han sido consecuencias...

¿Por qué se empeñan en negarlo?.- preguntó Ken, conteniendo una sonrisita.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que todos se enteren que estábamos a punto de hacer un trío?

Genzo, Lily, Paola, y el resto de los metiches miraron a Ken con la boca abierta.

¡Eso no es cierto!.- protestaron Genzo y Lily al unísono.

¿Qué nos ganamos con negarlo?.- Ken apenas y se podía aguantar la risa.- Ya nos cacharon en la movida...

¡Deja de decir mentiras!.- gritaron Genzo y Lily, indignados.

Esto es inaudito.- comentó Paola, enojada.- Es increíble, nunca pensé que fuese pariente de un cochino pervertido...

¡Paola!.- gritó Genzo, enojado.- Eso no es verdad y lo sabes.

Yo lo único que sé es que te encuentro semidesnudo junto con ese vagabundo y una chica en ropa interior.- Paola se dirigió a los demás.- ¿O ustedes que opinan? Tomen nota del estado en el que se encuentra Lily.

Urabe miró de arriba abajo a Lily, quien se seguía cubriendo con la almohada, aunque ésta no tapaba mucho en sí.

Muy bien.- comentó Urabe, con voz ronca.

¡Oye!.- exclamó Genzo, enojado.- ¡Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi novia!

¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

No, que está muy bien que tomemos nota... .- corrigió Urabe, poniéndose colorado.

Paola miró a Ken a los ojos, y a éste se le quitaron los deseos de seguir bromeando...

Nada de lo que dije es cierto.- comenzó a decir Ken, pero Paola no lo escuchó ya que ella se dio la vuelta y salió a todo correr.

Buena la hiciste.- gruñó Genzo.

Lily se quería morir. De verdad que todo había resultado en desastre. Lily sí había tropezado con el regador cuando ella y Eriko buscaban la manera de entrar a las habitaciones. Eriko había tenido mejor suerte y consiguió entrar a un cuarto, pero Lily había tropezado con el endemoniado regador y había entrado a secarse al primer cuarto al que pudo entrar... Y de pronto, alguien se apiadó de ella y de los dos pobres porteros que estaban tan apenados como ella.

Ya es suficiente.- comentó Hikaru Matsuyama.- No sabemos si esto en verdad fue producto de la coincidencia o ellos estaban a punto de tener una orgía, pero sea como fuere, por respeto a la dama debemos retirarnos sin decir nada.

Matsuyama tiene razón.- comentó Kazuki.- Vámonos ya de aquí.

Y más nos vale no decirle al entrenador Gamo nada sobre esto.- dijo Tsubasa.- Que quede entre nosotros, no ganamos nada con delatar a nuestros compañeros.

Muchas gracias.- Lily sonrió de una manera muy especial.- De verdad que ustedes son unos verdaderos caballeros.

Matsuyama, Kazuki y Tsubasa no pudieron evitar el sentirse un tanto avergonzados. Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con sus tres compañeros y comenzaron a marcharse a sus habitaciones. Urabe intentó echarle otro buen vistazo disimulado a Lily, pero Genzo puso una mirada tan acre que el joven desistió de su intento.

Sálganse ustedes también.- ordenó Lily a Genzo y Ken.

¿Qué dices?.- protestó Ken.- Ésta es nuestra habitación.

Vámonos, Wakashimazu.- le dijo Genzo a Ken, tomándolo por un brazo.

¿Pero por qué?.- preguntó Ken, indignado.- Ella es la intrusa.

Debemos dejar que Lily se vista.- respondió Genzo.- Puedes tomar una de mis playeras para que no te vuelvas a poner la blusa mojada.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily.

No tenemos por qué salirnos.- protestó Ken.- Se puede vestir enfrente de nosotros.

Genzo y Lily lo miraron con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Uh, no aguantan ni una broma... .- gruñó Ken, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Suerte que tuviste que estuviera Ken aquí.- le comentó Genzo a Lily.- Porque si hubiéramos estado solos no te me habrías ido viva.

Tu prima tiene razón: eres un pervertido.- dijo Lily, con una gran sonrisota que demostraba que no le había molestado en absoluto el comentario.

Ni siquiera intentes propasarte con mi hermana.- Esta vez fue Ken quien tomó a Genzo por el brazo.

No soy tu hermana, baboso.- protestó Lily.

Pues como si lo fueras.- replicó Ken.- Ya vámonos, Wakabayashi.

Ambos porteros salieron, y Lily no pudo evitar el esbozar otra sonrisa.

Ahora sí. ¿Quieren saber qué pasó con Taro? Bueno, pues Eriko consiguió entrar primero a las habitaciones, como ya se los había dicho. La primera habitación a la que la chica entró fue a la que compartían Shun Nitta y Singo Aoi, motivo por el cual este último la había visto entrar. Eriko fue lo suficientemente veloz como para que ninguno de los dos muchachos pudiera darle alcance, pero no lo suficientemente hábil como para evitar que alguien más la viera... Aunque eso no le molestó en lo más mínimo...

¿Eriko?.- preguntó Taro Misaki, muy sorprendido.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Vine a... .- Eriko se interrumpió a media frase.

Ella escuchó que alguien iba por el corredor hacia donde ellos estaban. Taro se encontraba parado detrás de la puerta abierta de la que ella supuso que era su habitación, así que Eriko lo empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta con llave. La joven escuchó que las voces se perdían por el corredor. No había nadie más en el cuarto que Taro y Eriko. Afortunadamente, Tsubasa había estado entrenando.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- Taro repitió la pregunta.

Vine a verte.- Eriko por fin dio la respuesta completa.

¿A mí?.- Taro se sorprendió.

No, nada más lo dije por decir.- Eriko puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Por supuesto que vine a verte a ti.

¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu visita?.- preguntó Misaki, muy serio.

Eriko lo miró por varios minutos. Él se veía endemoniadamente tierno, con el cabello claro un tanto revuelto, como el de un niño, sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad y tenía une ligera media sonrisa que dejaba cuán feliz lo ponía el ver a Eriko. Taro, por su parte, miró a la bellísima chica que estaba parada frente a él, con su suave y brillante cabello negro cayéndole por la espalda, sus ojos oscuros brillantes y levemente humedecidos por las lágrimas...

(En serio, debería dedicarme a escribir cursis novelas románticas. Creo que ganaría más dinero que el que me pagan por ser médico ¬¬).

¿Y bien?.- insistió Taro.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes entrar como si...

Pero Eriko no lo dejó terminar. Ella se le dejó ir y lo besó apasionadamente. Taro, momentáneamente, se sintió muy sorprendido, pero pronto recordó lo que era besar a Eriko... Ambos cayeron sobre la cama de Tsubasa, sin dejar de besarse y abrazarse y la cosa comenzó a subir de tono...

Obviamente, ninguno de los dos escuchó el escándalo que se hizo por lo de Ken, Lily y Genzo.

Taro comenzó a sentir que si no se detenía iba a llegar a un punto en el que ya no podría controlarse. Pero a Eriko eso no parecía importarle... Y sin embargo, algo lo detuvo a él.

Basta.- dijo Taro, separándose de Eriko.- Esto no puede seguir.

Él se sorprendió de lo ronca que se escuchó la voz, producto de la pasión que había estado por desbordarse.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Eriko, con la voz tan ronca como la de él.

No podemos seguir.- dijo Taro, levantándose de la cama.

¿Por qué no? Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo...

Taro movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No confundas la pasión con el deseo.- murmuró Taro, en voz baja.

Él le dio la espalda a ella. Eriko comprendió el mensaje y se levantó de la cama, acomodándose la ropa.

Qué lástima... .- murmuró Eriko, triste.- Pero es mi culpa...

Ella se marchó, derrotada. Cuando cerró la puerta, Taro se dejó caer en su cama, apesadumbrado. Peor que el casi dejarse llevar por la pasión fue el descubrir que él aun seguía queriendo a Eriko...

Ella aprovechó el escándalo de los otros tres para salir de las habitaciones sin que nadie la viera y decidió el esperar a Lily en el automóvil, pero su sorpresa fue el encontrarse a Paola sentada a pleno campo de fútbol.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Eriko a su prima, sorprendida.

Las seguí.- confesó Paola, con un gruñido.- Y me arrepiento.

Eso te pasa por ser tan metiche.- suspiró Eriko.- ¿Pero por qué te arrepientes?

Porque acabo de descubrir que el único hombre que pensé que podría ser diferente a los demás resultó ser un estúpido, como todos los demás...

Eriko no dijo nada. Había escuchado suficientes comentarios de los demás antes de huir como para enterarse de que habían cachado a Ken, Genzo y Lily semidesnudos y en la misma habitación.

No creo que estés hablando de Genzo.- murmuró Eriko, con suavidad.

A mi primo nunca se le va a quitar lo idiota.- gruñó Paola.

Y a ti nunca se te va a quitar lo terca.- replicó Eriko.- Pero dejarías de ser una Wakabayashi.

Paola ya no respondió. En ese momento, para bien o para mal, Lily alcanzó a Paola y a Eriko. La mexicana iba vestida con una de las playeras de Genzo, a la cual le había hecho un nudo a nivel de la cintura dejando descubierto el ombligo, y llevaba aun los pantalones de mezclilla empapados, igual que la blusa que ella traía en la mano.

¿Decidiste, de pura casualidad, tomar una ducha vestida?.- preguntó Eriko, con una risita.- Espero que al menos no la hayas tomado sola...

No, claro que no lo hizo sola.- contestó Paola, muy enojada y levantándose de un brinco.- Me parece que Genzo y ese vagabundo la acompañaron.

Paola echó a andar muy enojada. Eriko y Lily la miraron con cierta sorpresa.

¿Es verdad lo que ella dice?.- preguntó Eriko a Lily, algo seria.

Claro que no.- negó Lily, enfáticamente.- El solo imaginarme a Ken desnudo hace que me entren unas ganas horribles de vomitar, aunque el imaginarme a Genzo desnudo hace que me den cosquillas en una zona de mi cuerpo que no puedo mencionar en voz alta.

Gracias por decirme que mi hermano gemelo te enciende.- replicó Eriko, haciendo una mueca.- Algo digno de imaginarse...

Eriko y Lily soltaron una carcajada. Lily miró la espalda iracunda de Paola y suspiró.

¿Es idea mía o no le agrado a tu prima?.- preguntó Lily a Eriko.

Paola no suele ser del tipo amable.- respondió Eriko.- Aunque también puede influir el hecho de que no te la han presentado aun...

Pues espero que sea solo eso... .- musitó Lily.

Pero no era solo eso por lo cual Paola prefería no saber nada de Lily. Había otra cosa involucrada... Mejor dicho, otra persona...

**Notas:**

¡Saludos a mi amiga Yelitza! ¡Tenía siglos de no verte, amiga!

Jaja, ¿han notado que la Wakabayashi que no tolera a Lily en este fic es Paola? XD. Y pues miren que me parece raro hacer que Eriko y Lily se lleven bien...


	9. Conociendo a los Wakabayashi

**Capítulo 9. Conociendo a los Wakabayashi.**

Lily, Paola y Eriko regresaban a la mansión Wakabayashi en el más absoluto silencio, el cual era tan denso que Lily tenía ganas de arrojarse del automóvil en movimiento. La causante de tan feo silencio era Paola, quien iba enfurruñada en el asiento trasero.

Bueno, pues ya puedo decir que lo de esta noche fue un rotundo fracaso.- comentó Eriko, para tratar de cortar el silencio.

No me digas.- Paola miró a Eriko con tanto odio que ésta optó por no volver a decir nada.

Lo bueno fue que al menos se entendió que era una confusión... .- comentó Lily.

Paola también la miró feo a ella, pero Lily no se dio cuenta porque había clavado la mirada en el horizonte.

¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche con nosotras?.- preguntó Eriko a Lily.- Ya es muy noche y necesitas cambiarte esa ropa mojada cuanto antes.

Si la que trae puesta no está mojada.- replicó una agria voz desde el asiento trasero.- La camiseta no es de ella, se nota, se la ha de haber prestado su querido Ken.

Mira, realmente no te conozco del todo bien, pero vuelves a decir algo similar como lo de "mi querido Ken" y me parece que tendré que arrojarte por un barranco.- dijo Lily, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Ah, vamos, pero si se nota que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro.- volvió a gritar Paola.- Se nota a leguas que se quieren mucho.

¿De quién estás hablando?.- preguntó Lily.- Porque si hablas de tu primo tienes razón, si hablas de Ken estás en un error muy, pero muy grande.

¡Cómo no!.- se mofó Paola.- Si de verdad que se nota que no pueden vivir separados.

Iba Lily a contestar cuando Eriko la detuvo con la mirada y un movimiento negativo de cabeza. Ya en la mansión, Eriko le prestó a Lily algo de ropa y ella se metió a darse una ducha.

Vaya, ya se nos va a hacer costumbre el estar acogiendo vagabundos en la casa.- comentó Paola, sarcástica.

¿Qué traes en contra de Lily?.- preguntó Eriko, a quemarropa.- Ella es una chica agradable, ¿por qué te estás comportando así con ella?

No tengo nada en contra de ella.- negó Paola, enfáticamente.- Solo que creo que es un tanto aprovechada...

Es solo que estás celosa de ella porque Ken la toma mucho en cuenta.- contradijo Eriko.- Al menos reconócelo.

No estoy celosa.- dijo Paola, muy enojada.- ¿Qué me puede importar si ese vagabundo quiere estar con ella?

Paola salió tan enojada que por poco rompe un florero que se encontraba en su camino. Eriko suspiró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

De verdad que las mujeres podemos ser muy tercas.- suspiró ella.

Cuando Lily salió del baño, Eriko quiso saber lo ocurrido en el campamento con Genzo y Ken, cosa que Lily le contó con pelos y señales. Cuando Lily llegó al punto en donde Ken declaró que ellos dos y Genzo estaban por hacer un trío, Eriko no pudo más y se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

No te rías.- pidió Lily, molesta.- No fue nada gracioso el estar en ropa interior en frente de tantos hombres libidinosos.

No te puedes quejar, al menos estabas con mi hermano y Ken no está nada mal.- Eriko no podía dejar de reírse.- La suerte que tuviste de verlo sin camisa. Lástima que no estaba ahí...

Oh, por favor.- interrumpió Lily, con un gesto de asco.- Hablas como si el ver a Ken semidesnudo fuese algo agradable. Por cierto, ¿qué rayos se trae tu prima que anda alucinando con eso de que Ken y yo somos inseparables?

Está celosa.- suspiró Eriko.- Es solo que no lo quiere reconocer.

Y anda viendo moros con tranchete en todas partes.- gruñó Lily.- Porque mira que andar creyendo que yo quiero a Ken...

¿Me vas a decir que no quieres al que fue como tu hermano ni siquiera un poquito?.- cuestionó Eriko, incrédula.

No, porque no es mi hermano.- negó Lily.- Solo fue alguien con quien conviví, nada más. Y no, no lo quiero, lo detesto, es odioso y molesto.

¿Pero no lo quieres ni tantito? No te la creo...

Pues créemela.

De verdad que las mujeres somos tan tercas.- sonrió Eriko.

Pero más las Wakabayashi.- gruñó Lily.

Touché...

Y por cierto: ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿En dónde te metiste?.- quiso saber Lily.

Uhm... .- Eriko suspiró.- La verdad, fui a buscar a Taro...

Ya se me hacía que era mucha buena onda de tu parte el querer acompañarme a dejarle el paquete a Genzo.- Lily miró a Eriko con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Ya, no te pongas así.- pidió Eriko.- El caso es que lo fui a buscar...

¿Y lo encontraste?

¿Qué si lo encontré? Claro que sí.- Eriko recordó lo que había sucedido con Taro y sonrió.- Y todo iba bien pero...

¿Pero?.- cuestionó Lily.

Es solo que creo que en verdad Taro ya no me ama...

Eriko recordó las palabras que Misaki le había dicho: _"No confundas el deseo con la pasión...". _En el momento en el que él lo dijo, Eriko no había entendido pero después ella recordó una cosa que Taro el había dicho hacía ya mucho tiempo...

Eriko se había puesto celosa por Azumi Hayakawa. La chica parecía estar muy interesada en Misaki y eso a Eriko la desquiciaba.

Se nota que se muere por ti.- comentó ella a él.

Es solo mi amiga.- dijo Taro.- No te pongas celosa.

¿Cómo no me voy a poner celosa, cuando te ve con ojos de deseo?.- protestó Eriko, enojada.

¿Y te preocupas por eso?.- rió Taro.- Azumi no me desea, solo es una pasión momentánea lo que ella experimenta.

¿Qué no es lo mismo?.- Eriko miró a Taro con cara de "hello con tu hello".

No, porque deseo es cuando quieres estar con alguien a quien amas.- explicó Taro.- Y pasión es cuando solo sientes atracción por alguien.

Entonces, en base a esto, Taro le había dicho a Eriko que él ya no la deseaba... Porque ya no la amaba...

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Lily, trayendo de vuelta a Eriko al presente.

Claro.- asintió Eriko, no te preocupes.

Más tarde, Lily estaba acostada en la cama de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pensando en Genzo. La verdad había sido que él le había gustado desde el momento en que lo vio. Él había ido a una fiesta que había organizado la joven Marie Schneider, la cual había invitado a cuanta gente famosa se encontraba en Hamburgo por esas épocas. La fiesta había resultado una extraña mezcolanza de futbolistas, basquetbolistas, actores y actrices, pintores y músicos. Fue la propia Marie quien había presentado a Genzo y a Lily.

¿Qué tal te la estás pasando, Lily?.- preguntó una sonriente Marie, del brazo de un joven de cabellos muy claros y ojos azules.- Te presento a Gino Fernández, mi novio.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Gino.

¿Tú eres el portero seleccionado de Italia, verdad?.- sonrió Lily.- Es un placer conocerte.

¿Entonces sabes de fútbol?.- Marie no se esperaba eso.- No creí que reconocieras a mi novio.

Me gusta el fútbol.- rió Lily.- Aunque rara vez tengo oportunidad de ir a un partido.

Bueno, supongo que es por la cantidad de entrenamientos que debes de tener.- comentó Gino.- De lo contrario no me explico como es que es usted tan excelente violinista.

Le agradezco el comentario.- sonrió Lily.

Sí, pero con tantas prácticas no te queda tiempo para tener vida social, ¿cierto amiga?.- intervino Marie.- Nunca he sabido que tengas novio, al menos no desde que te conozco.

Es que no me interesa tener novio.- Lily rió.- Me importa más mi carrera.

Ah, es que más bien no has conocido al hombre que te haga cambiar de opinión.- Marie esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.- Pero creo que tengo por ahí al hombre perfecto para ti. Creo que, ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos podrían congeniar muy bien...

Eh, no, Marie, no me gustaría que... .- comenzó a decir Lily, pero la alemana la ignoró.

Espérame aquí, Lily.- pidió Marie.- Gino, mi amor, hazle compañía un rato, por favor.

Gino y Lily vieron a Marie alejarse y se encogieron de hombros. Ambos se pusieron a charlar sobre varios temas y al poco rato Marie volvió del brazo de un hombre alto y muy apuesto, el cual iba vestido completamente de negro y que traía la misma cara de aburrimiento que Lily había tenido momentos antes.

No, de verdad, Marie, no creo que sea buena idea.- decía el joven.

Al menos conócela.- pidió Marie.- Solo eso te pido.

Ah, él tiene tan pocos deseos de conocerme como yo a él.- comentó Lily a Gino.

Deberás disculpar a Marie.- sonrió Gino.- Le encanta actuar de Cupido.

Marie y el joven llegaron con Gino y Lily, y la alemana hizo las correspondientes presentaciones.

Genzo, te quiero presentar a Lily Del Valle.- dijo Marie.- Es una gran violinista y una buena amiga mía. Lily, él es Genzo Wakabayashi, el mejor portero de toda Alemania.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Lily, extendiendo su mano hacia el joven al tiempo que pensaba que era realmente atractivo.

El gusto es mío.- sonrió Genzo, tomando la mano de Lily y besándola levemente.- Había oído hablar sobre usted. Debo reconocer que jamás pensé que la famosa Lily Del Valle fuese una mujer tan joven... Ni tan bella...

Lily se ruborizó con el comentario, pero le regaló a Genzo una de sus sonrisas especiales.

Bueno, los dejamos solos, para que se conozcan.- anunció Marie, sonriente, al tiempo que volvía a tomar el brazo de Gino.

Pero ni Lily ni Genzo la escucharon. Ambos estaban muy ocupados el uno con la otra, así que Marie se llevó a Gino de ahí.

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que hago que esos dos se hagan pareja.- comentó Marie.

¿De verdad lo crees?.- cuestionó Gino.

Sabes que yo tengo buen ojo para eso.- respondió Marie.- Y sé que esos dos harán buena química juntos.

Efectivamente, así fue. Esa noche, Lily y Genzo charlaron sobre miles de temas y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más atraídos se sentían. Sin embargo, al final de la fiesta Genzo no le pidió su número de teléfono a Lily ni tampoco ella se lo dio a él, pero una vez más Marie se encargaba de unirlos. Ella llevó a Genzo al concierto que Lily dio en Hamburgo y después Marie hizo que Lily la acompañara a uno de los partidos de él. Fue así como el amor entre ambos surgiendo, aunque ella se negaba a aceptarlo. Marie le decía que no se comportara como cobarde y que aceptara sus sentimientos, pero Lily no quería... Por supuesto que Genzo nunca quitó el dedo del renglón...

Volviendo al presente, Lily suspiró y se dio vuelta en la cama. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde entonces y Marie tampoco había dejado de insistir...

Yo sé que tú y Genzo están hechos el uno para la otra.- eran las palabras de Marie.

"Quizás sí lo seamos", pensó Lily, antes de quedarse dormida. A las tres de la mañana, la sed la hizo despertarse y ella decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Lily se sorprendió cuando encontró a Paola sentada a la mesa con un vaso de leche en las manos, con la mirada perdida.

No creí que hubiese alguien aquí.- comentó Lily.- Solo vine por un poco de agua.

Está bien.- dijo Paola, sin mirarla.

Lily se sirvió el agua y pensó que Paola no se veía del todo bien. Se preguntó si debía preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba.

Creo que no nos han presentado.- comentó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Soy Lily Del Valle.

Paola Wakabayashi.- dijo Paola, mirando a Lily por primera vez.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Lily. Paola no le devolvió el gesto.

Lily se sentó a la mesa, enfrente de Paola.

Oye, quería decirte que lo de hace rato en verdad fue un accidente.- dijo Lily, después de un largo rato de silencio.- Yo solo quería entregarle el paquete pero tropecé con el maldito regador y me empapé y yo entré a la habitación para poder secarme, yo ni siquiera sabía que ése era el cuarto de ellos dos... Y los desgraciados querían que me saliera al corredor en ropa interior... Ya lo demás fue un completo desastre, pero créeme que en serio no iba a hacer nada con Genzo, mucho menos con Ken.

Paola miró a Lily a los ojos, ésta se veía tan sincera que la Wakabayashi estuvo a punto de creerle.

O sea, te voy a ser sincera, me gusta tu primo y si hubiéramos estado solos quizás sí nos habríamos portado mal, pero con Ken nunca haría nada de eso, él no me gusta para nada, ni siquiera me agrada.

Pero él y tú se tratan con mucha familiaridad.- objetó Paola.

Claro, eso es porque vivimos como familia mucho tiempo.- aclaró Lily.- Pero Ken no me agrada, es como el pariente fastidioso que preferirías no tener.

Sé lo que es eso.- sonrió Paola.- Me siento igual con respecto a Genzo...

Pues entonces sabes como es eso.- dijo Lily.

Supongo que sí...

Paola tomó un poco de leche mientras pensaba en lo que Lily le había dicho. Entonces, Ken la trataba tan bien solo porque habían vivido juntos...

No sé sinceramente por qué me interesa.- comentó Paola.- ¿Pero qué era lo que ibas a darle a Genzo?

Lily rió por largo rato.

Si te lo digo, Genzo me cuelga.- dijo ella, al fin.

Naaa, ¿qué pudiste haberle enviado? ¿Un cerebro nuevo?.- se burló Paola.

Si serás malvada.- gruñó Lily.

Ambas se miraron y después comenzaron a reír.

**Notas:**

Como que quería hacer que este fic fuese algo parejo entre las tres parejas que planeé: Lily y Genzo, Ken y Paola, Taro y Eriko, pero sabe por qué me está gustando más para que sea un Paola-Ken. Aunque detesto a Ken con toda mi alma (ya me conocen), se me hace muy fácil escribir sobre Paola y Ken, esta pareja sí me inspira, no como Tsubasa y Sanae, que me hicieron sudar la gota gorda en "Nueve meses".


	10. El Duelo

**Capítulo 10. El duelo.**

(Y no es canción de "La Ley" XD).

Los entrenamientos eran cada vez más pesados y al entrenador Gamo le costaba más trabajo el decidirse entre un portero y el otro. Los seleccionados estaban tan inseguros como el entrenador, tanto Wakabayashi como Wakashimazu eran excelentes, pero cada jugador tenía sus propias opiniones.

Yo opino que Wakashimazu se va a quedar con la titularidad.- dijo Sorimachi.- Su estilo no solo es bueno sino que también es espectacular.

La espectacularidad no lo es todo.- replicó Misugi.- Es mejor tener en el arco a alguien que sea capaz de manejar cualquier tipo de situación, alguien que te de confianza para salir al ataque. Por eso creo que es mejor Wakabayashi.

¿Pero han visto las atajadas que hace Ken? Son realmente impresionantes.- comentó Sawada.

Wakabayashi también hace atajadas impresionantes.- comentó Taro.- Pareciera que siempre rompe las leyes de la gravedad.

Bueno, ambos porteros son muy buenos.- comentó Matsuyama.- Tienen sus cualidades, pero al final será el entrenador quien decida a cual dejar en la titularidad.

Así pues, no se podía llegar a un consenso. Sin embargo, Ken se sentía tremendamente confiado. Sus habilidades como portero no habían disminuido y él sentía que el entrenador iba a escogerlo a él

Ya puedes saludar al nuevo portero titular de Japón.- le comentó Ken a Hyuga.

Me agrada tu seguridad.- sonrió Kojiro.- Pero yo te aconsejaría que no subestimaras a Wakabayashi.

Es bueno, lo reconozco.- sonrió Ken, extremadamente confiado.- Pero no tanto como yo.

Genzo, por su parte, prefería ahorrarse los comentarios. Sabía que Ken era un rival digno de vencer, pero eso no le molestaba, todo lo contrario. Mientras más aguerrido fuese el rival, mejor.

¿Crees realmente que Wakashimazu se quede con la titularidad?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

¿Tú que opinas?.- Genzo sonrió misteriosamente.

Creo que nadie te puede ganar, amigo.- sonrió Tsubasa.- Y no te lo digo solo porque llevamos años de conocernos...

Lo sé.- rió Genzo.- Gracias por la confianza.

Claro que al final, el que va a demostrar su valía eres tú.

Eso lo sé.

Lily fue un día al entrenamiento y no le costó mucho trabajo convencer a los guardias de que la dejaran entrar (ja, la mayoría de mis fics no son nada reales). Ella llegó justo cuando el entrenamiento estaba finalizando. Genzo la vio y se dirigió a ella, muy feliz.

Hola, princesa.- sonrió él.- ¿Vienes a terminar lo que comenzamos la otra noche?

Ni siquiera lo comenzamos.- negó Lily, con una sonrisa.- Solo vine a dejarte un paquete... El cual por cierto iba a entregarte la otra vez pero no pude por lo ocurrido.

Yo creí que venías a algo más...

Aquí no se puede, tendrás que esperar.- Lily rió.

Miren, son Tristán e Isolda.- comentó Ken, burlón.- ¿Vienes a terminar lo que comenzaste la otra vez?

Y dale tú también con eso.- gruñó Lily.- ¿No tienes que ir a ver si ya puso la marrana?

Oye, tengo que cuidar que mi hermanita esté a salvo de cualquier pervertido.- protestó Ken, enojado.- No dejaré que cualquiera te ponga las manos encima.

Por quien sabe cuanta vez consecutiva, no soy tu hermana.- Lily estaba enojada también.- Y con quien yo ande es mi problema, no el tuyo. Como sea, creo que ya mejor me voy.

Lily se separó un poco y jaló a Genzo con ella.

Es fastidioso el tener que aguantar a este tipo.- comentó ella en alemán.- Me gustaría poder visitarte sin que él saliera a molestar cada vez.

Supongo que no lo puede evitar.- musitó Genzo.- En fin, hasta cierto punto lo comprendo, yo también te protegería si yo fuera él.

Ay, es que él lo hace por fastidiar.- gruñó Lily.- No por otra cosa.

Bueno, David y Victoria Beckham, ya dejen de hablar a mis espaldas.- intervino Ken, molesto aun.- Es de mala educación.

Y también es de mala educación el meterse en conversaciones ajenas.- replicó Lily.- Y vuelves a llamarme Victoria Beckham y te puedes ir despidiendo de tu equipo para tener hijos. En fin, me voy.

Lily besó a Genzo en los labios, cosa que sorprendió a ambos porteros.

Oye, te lo digo en serio.- le dijo Ken a Genzo en tono de amenaza.- Lily es una persona especial, no vayas a jugar con ella.

No lo haría, ¿quién me crees?.- protestó Genzo, enojado.- Mis intenciones son serias.

Ay, por favor. ¿Qué crees que no sé que has tenido miles de aventuras?.- replicó Ken.- Nada más si quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que Lily sea otra de las tantas que han pasado por su cama.

¿Y tú quien te crees para impedírmelo?.- retó Genzo.

Soy como su hermano, ya te lo dije.- contestó Ken, aceptando el reto.- Además de que ella es más especial para mí porque a ella le di mi primer beso.

Genzo se quedó atónito, aunque pasado el primer momento de sorpresa, miró a Ken con escepticismo.

Ésa no te la creo.- dijo Genzo, riendo con sarcasmo.- Lily nunca te hubiera besado, le eres extremadamente repugnante.

Aunque ese comentario duela, tienes razón.- reconoció Ken.- Pero aun así, ella me dio mi primer beso.

¿Y eso cómo fue?.- Genzo se cruzó de brazos.

Fue para salvarla de un tipo que la acosaba.- explicó Ken.- Lily quería quitarse el sujeto de encima y pues para hacerlo le dijo que yo era su novio y ella me besó para confirmarlo. Lily nunca lo supo, porque nunca se lo dije, pero ése fue mi primer beso y debo reconocer que no estuvo tan mal.

Grave error. Genzo se puso pálido.

Oye, no pongas esa cara de toro enojado.- pidió Ken.- Yo solo te estoy explicando el por qué Lily es tan importante, pero no pienses mal, que ella no me interesa más que como la hermana que siempre fue para mí.

¿Cómo creerte?.- gruñó Genzo.

Aun cuando no fuera cierto, de nada serviría que yo quisiera a Lily como algo más.- rió Ken.- Porque ella misma no me tolera, tú lo has dicho, por no mencionar que ella está más que perdida por ti.

Ésa no era la respuesta que esperaba.- Genzo no quitaba su gesto ceñudo.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- cuestionó Ken.- ¿Qué Lily no me gusta? Es la verdad. Porque la que me gusta es Paola.

Error más grave. La otra cosa tan grave para Genzo como el pensar que Ken quisiera a Lily, era el saber que él quería a Paola.

No te acerques a Paola.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.- Te lo advierto.

¿Quieres que me aleje de tu prima cuando tú no me haces caso al pedirte que tengas cuidado con mi hermana?.- Ken no se la creía.- Lo siento, pero si tú no me haces caso, yo tampoco.

Paola no está interesada en ti.- replicó Genzo.- Es la diferencia entre nuestros casos.

¿Quién te lo dice?.- Ken esbozó una sonrisa maligna.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Ambos porteros se miraron fijamente por varios minutos. Tal parecía que en cualquier momento ellos se agarrarían a golpes. Tsubasa lo notó y trató de canalizar las malas vibras.

Si quieren pelearse, háganlo en el campo de juego.- comentó, tratando de calmarlos.

No me parece mala idea.- sonrió Ken.- Así de paso demostraré de una vez por todas que soy muy superior a ti.

Genzo aceptó el reto. Como el entrenamiento ya había terminado, los demás jugadores se ofrecieron a ayudar. Cada portero detendría diez penales, tirados por los diez mejores jugadores de la selección.

El que detenga el mayor número de penales será el mejor.- anunció Matsuyama.- Aunque por supuesto que éste no es más que un simple duelo callejero, el cual no tendrá validez oficial para el entrenador.

Ya cálmate.- lo cortó Ishizaki.- Que comience el duelo.

El primero en disparar fue Misugi, y el primero en detener el tiro fue Ken. La atajada fue más bien una maniobra de kárate y resultó ser un tanto espectacular.

Uno a cero.- dijo Ken a Genzo, entre aplausos de la concurrencia y con una sonrisa engreída.

Genzo no dijo nada, solo sonrió cuando detuvo el tiro de Misugi con asombrosa facilidad. El siguiente fue Matsuyama, el cual tampoco consiguió anotarle a ninguno de los dos. Los siguientes fueron Soda, Sorimachi, Nitta y los Koriotto. Hyuga usó su "Raijyu Shoot", el cual estuvo a punto de penetrar en la portería defendida por Ken, pero éste alcanzó apenas a rozar el balón, con el cual consiguió desviar el tiro. Genzo, por su parte, se la jugó y detuvo el tiro de Hyuga con una atrapada asombrosa, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a todos, incluso a Ken y Hyuga.

No puede ser.- murmuró Hyuga.- Me parece increíble... Es la primera vez que alguien consigue detener mi disparo...

Ken estaba sin palabras y los demás vitorearon a Wakabayashi, aunque éste no tuvo mucha oportunidad de celebrar su victoria... El tiro de Hyuga había lastimado una de sus muñecas. Genzo hizo una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida para Tsubasa.

¿Estás bien, amigo?.- preguntó Tsubasa, preocupado.

Claro.- Genzo mintió con una gran sonrisa.

Misaki fue el penúltimo en tirar. Ken atajó el tiro y Genzo lo desvió con un puñetazo. Al final, solo quedaba Tsubasa. Ken se dispuso a detener el disparo, el mediocampista se perfiló, disparó su Sky Dive Shoot y... El balón perforó la portería, dejando a Ken con la boca abierta.

Increíble.- musitó Hyuga, sorprendido por la fuerza del tiro.

Ken ni siquiera se pudo mover ante tan potente disparo. Ni siquiera el tiro de Hyuga lo había impresionado tanto...

Fallaste.- comentó Genzo a Ken, cuando el primero se dirigió a la portería y el segundo se alejaba.

Si yo no pude, tú tampoco.- replicó el karateca.

Tsubasa esperó a que Genzo estuviera listo. Éste se acomodó los guantes de portero con toda la calma del mundo.

¿Estás listo?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Cuando quieras.- respondió Genzo.

Tsubasa se preparó, disparó el balón... Genzo se lanzó... Y... Detuvo el tiro de Tsubasa, aunque el balón estuvo a punto de escapársele de las manos...

¡Ja!.- gritó Genzo, feliz, arrojando el balón al suelo.- ¡Ahí tienen!

Tsubasa, Misaki y algunos más felicitaron a Wakabayashi por su gran desempeño. Ken no podía creerlo... Genzo lo había derrotado...

No te sientas mal.- le dijo Hyuga, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Estuviste muy bien.

Pero Ken no se sentía bien. Había fallado... Genzo lo había derrotado...

Recuerda que esto fue no oficial.- dijo Sorimachi.- El entrenador Gamo no se basará en esto para decidir al titular.

Lo sé.- gruñó Ken, alejándose de los demás.

Genzo siguió a Ken, el cual parecía estar dispuesto a desparecer.

Lo hiciste muy bien.- dijo Genzo.- Me sorprendió la manera en como detuviste el tiro de Hyuga.

Pero tú lo hiciste mejor.- replicó Ken.- Siempre eres el mejor y obtienes lo que quieres, ¿no? Ganaste. Me alejaré de Paola, pero más te vale que trates bien a Lily.

Genzo se quedó atónito, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Ken... O sea, le parecía bien que Ken le dijera que se alejaría de Paola, pero el resto de su actitud le parecía de lo más extraña...

Sin embargo, a Ken le duró poco el enojo. Paola Wakabayashi caminaba por el campamento con el aspecto de estar buscando algo... O a alguien...

¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó Ken, con una sonrisa.

Vengo buscando a... .- Paola tartamudeó al ver a Ken.- A mi primo...

Sí, seguro.- rió Ken, con burla.- Ése pretexto no te lo crees ni tú.

¿Cuál pretexto?.- preguntó Paola, enojada.- ¡No necesito ningún tipo de pretexto para venir aquí! Genzo es mi primo y si quiero verlo puedo venir y ya.

Sí, claro, te la creería si tú no lo detestaras, pero sé que a él no lo tragas y por eso sé que no vienes a verlo a él.- replicó Ken.

¿Y entonces según tú a quién vengo a ver?.- Paola puso las manos en jarras.

¿Qué no es obvio?.- Ken esbozó una sonrisa burlona.- Sé que no puedes estar lejos de mí… Y lo sé porque me pasa lo mismo.

Eres un retrasado mental.- gruñó Paola.- Eres peor que mi primo…

La chica, muy enojada, empujó a Ken para seguir caminando, pero él aprovechó para atraparla e intentar robarle un beso, pero Paola, ágil como es, no se lo permitió.

Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso si quieres seguir con vida.- dijo Paola, secamente, zafándose de los brazos de Ken.- Yo no estoy interesada en el amor, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

Y sin agregar nada más, Paola se fue en busca de su primo. Ken se quedó helado, no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de ella… Pero Genzo, quien había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación, sí se lo esperaba… Aunque a él le sorprendió un poco la mirada de anhelo que vio en los ojos de su prima cuando Ken la abrazó…

**Notas:**

¡Qué asco hacer que Ken y Lily se besaran! XD Jajaja, lo digo en broma, no sabemos realmente si fue cierto o no XD.

Y por supuesto que tenía que hacer que Genzo ganara, ¿qué esperaban?

Estos días me ha ido de la vil fregada, me ha llovido sobre mojado duro y tupido… Ya se me andan cansando las alas de tanto volar contra los huracanes que se me avecinan, pero les agradezco a mis ángeles su apoyo incondicional… Sobre todo a Bere, mil gracias, amiga, por sostenerme con tus alas…


	11. El Titular

**Capítulo 11. El Titular.**

Paola escuchaba uno de los discos que Lily le había prestado a Genzo y que éste había dejado en el estéreo de la sala. La canción que ella escuchaba en esos momentos se llamaba "Te odio" y, según la caja del compacto, la cantaba una chica llamada Noelia.

Esa canción es para ardidos.- comentó Eriko.- ¿Y desde cuando escuchas canciones en español?

Desde que usé todos mis discos compactos como platillos voladores.- respondió Paola, con displicencia.

Ya. ¿Y esa canción de dónde salió?

Del disco que estaba en el estéreo. ¿Importa eso ahora?

No realmente.- Eriko se sentó junto a Paola en el sillón.- ¿A qué fuiste ayer al campamento?

¿Cómo lo supiste?.- Paola se sorprendió un poco.

Genzo me lo dijo.

¿Qué ustedes tienen telepatía, palomas mensajeras o se llaman cada noche para enterarse de los chismes que les ocurrieron en el día?

Somos gemelos, no lo olvides.- rió Eriko.- Nos comunicamos mentalmente. Mira, él me llamo porque le preocupas.

Ay, por favor.- gruñó Paola.- Le importo tanto como el perro del vecino de la esquina.

No seas así, sabes que Genzo te quiere.- dijo Eriko.

Seis metros bajo tierra.- replicó Paola.

Como sea, no me interesa eso, pero sí me preocupa tu actitud hacia Ken.- comentó Eriko.- ¿Sabes? Genzo y yo creemos que...

Me importa un comino lo que Genzo y tú piensen.- Paola se levantó del sillón y se marchó, muy enojada, al tiempo que el estéreo tocaba la canción de "Inevitable", de Shakira.

Eriko suspiró. ¿Por qué Paola era tan terca?

Mientras tanto, en el campamento había varios que la estaban pasando mal. El que Genzo lo hubiera derrotado hizo que Ken perdiera un poco de buen humor, y si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que Paola lo rechazó, el pobre karateca quería tomar nuevamente sus cosas y largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

No sé que estoy haciendo aquí.- comentó Ken a Kojiro.- Si Genzo es mejor portero que yo.

Deja ya de decir eso.- replicó Hyuga.- Sabes que eso no es cierto.

(Sí lo es XD).

Me derrotó ayer en el duelo.- dijo Ken.

Fue tan solo un duelo.- replicó Hyuga.- No contará para el entrenador.

Pero aun así, si ya me venció una vez lo puede hacer una segunda.

De ti depende que eso no suceda.

Sigues creyendo que soy bueno en esto, ¿cierto?.- sonrió Ken.

Si no lo creyera no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo para tratar de convencerte.- sonrió Hyuga también.- Pero creo que hay otra cosa que a ti te trae mal y me parece que hay otro Wakabayashi involucrado en eso.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- Ken entendió el mensaje, pero prefirió fingir demencia.

¿Recuerdas cuando andaba un tanto decaído y era porque me había enamorado y no lo quería reconocer?.- cuestionó Hyuga.- Pues bien, creo que a ti te está pasando lo mismo.

Claro que no, no estamos en la misma situación.- replicó Ken.- Porque yo sí reconozco que estoy enamorado.

Menos mal.- rió Hyuga.- Y creo que no me equivoco al decir que se trata de una Wakabayashi.

¿Cómo rayos es que te enteraste de eso?.- preguntó Ken, algo aturdido.

Ya ves.- Hyuga se encogió de hombros.- Los chismes se corren muy rápido. Solo espero que ella sea para ti lo que Maki es para mí...

No lo sé, al verdad.- suspiró Ken.- Ella es muy terca. Me costará trabajo el acercarme a ella...

Y más con su primo como tu gran rival.- anotó Hyuga.

Touché.

Ken pensó que tendría que afrontar un problema a la vez. Lo primero sería el quitarle la titularidad a Wakabayashi. Ya después se encargaría de conquistar a la prima...

En el extremo del campamento, Genzo se vendaba las manos (ya quiero ver cómo es que lo puede hacer solo XD), preocupado. El detener los tiros de Hyuga y de Tsubasa le habían lastimado las muñecas, y aunque el dolor no era muy fuerte, sí le molestaba en el entrenamiento.

Deberías ir con el Dr. Tarso.- comentó Tsubasa, preocupado.- Puedes estar lesionado en serio.

No creo que sea nada grave.- negó Genzo.- Además, si el entrenador Gamo se entera de que estoy lesionado, podría quitarme la titularidad.

Eso es cierto.- apoyó Taro.- Aunque es cierto lo que dice Tsubasa acerca de que puedes estar lastimado en verdad.

Genzo terminó de vendarse una mano y comenzó con la otra.

¿Cómo es que puedes vendarte una mano tú solo?.- preguntó Tsubasa.- Yo ni siquiera puedo vendarme el pie yo solo... Siempre tuve que pedirle a Sanae que me vendara.

Eso era plan con maña.- sonrió Genzo.- Para tener a Sanae cerca.

Da igual.- rió Tsubasa, poniéndose algo colorado.

Fue Lily la que me enseñó a vendarme yo solo, cuando se dio cuenta de que me lesiono muy seguido y que no permito que nadie me ayude.- explicó Genzo.

Vaya estuche de monerías que te encontraste.- comentó Taro.- Tuviste suerte, amigo.

Lo sé.- rió Genzo.- Y pensar que estuve a punto de decirle a Marie que no me la presentara...

Genzo recordó la noche de la fiesta, cuando Marie llegó hacia él con una sonrisa muy peculiar.

Genzo, tengo que presentarte a alguien, a una amiga.- había dicho Marie.- Te encantará conocerla.

Ni se te ocurra.- se negó Genzo. Ya no quiero que me andes presentando a otra de tus "amigas". Siempre terminan por ser un auténtico desastre todas las citas a ciegas que me consigues.

Bueno, sé que te fue pésimo con Vanesa, Luisa y Helen.- se disculpó Marie.- Pero ésta chica es completamente diferente. Es famosa también y las riquezas no le interesan, así que no irá tras de ti por tu fama y fortuna, como te pasó con las otras tres.

De todas maneras, no me interesa.- Genzo se siguió negando.

Vamos, hazlo por mí.- pidió Marie, al tiempo que jalaba a Genzo por el brazo.- Solo conócela. Si no te agrada, te juro que no volveré a mencionártela.

Trato hecho.- aceptó Genzo, con tal de quitarse a Marie de encima.

Pero cuando Genzo vio a esa hermosa chica enfundada en un elegante vestido negro, escotado y ajustado al cuerpo hasta las caderas, quedó fascinado. La chica tenía la misma cara de fastidio que muy seguramente traía él, de manera que Genzo pensó que ella también había sido forzada por Marie a entablar una charla con él... Y sin embargo, cuando Marie los presentó, la conexión entre ambos fue instantánea. Genzo recordó que no se dio cuenta de cuando Marie y Gino Fernández los dejaron solos... Él únicamente recordó lo bien que Lily bailaba, su cabello moviéndose a la par de su cuerpo, sus ojos negros brillando con las luces, su sonrisa de ángel...

Planeta Tierra llamando a Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Taro, cortando sus pensamientos.- Los terrícolas le pedimos que vuelva del planeta Lily, a donde ha llevado su cerebro.

Qué gracioso.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan amargado?

Ya sabes desde cuando.- suspiró Taro, poniéndose súbitamente triste.

Lo sé.- Genzo también suspiró, apesadumbrado.

Tsubasa miró disimuladamente a Misaki. Éste le había contado lo sucedido con la gemela de Genzo. Tsubasa le había preguntado a Taro si pensaba contárselo a Wakabayashi. Misaki no estaba muy seguro...

Creo que Genzo se enojará y me mandará matar.- comentó Taro, cuando Tsubasa le hizo la propuesta.

No creo que pase eso.- replicó Tsubasa.

No. Tienes razón: me matará él mismo.- gruñó Misaki.- ¿No has visto cómo se pone cuando Ken se le acerca mucho a su prima? Imagínate como se pondrá cuando sepa que yo casi duermo con su hermana.

Vamos, no es el mismo caso.- contradijo Tsubasa.- Tú eres su amigo.

Pero Eriko es su gemela, y eso pesa más.- replicó Misaki.

Tsubasa rió, pero no volvió a insistir. Taro se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía su amigo y le hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza.

Por cierto que Lily no vino sola al campamento la otra noche.- comentó Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Eriko me comentó que ella vino también.

Genzo estaba casi seguro de que escuchó un gemido por parte de Misaki, pero cuando el portero volteó a ver a su amigo, éste estaba mirando hacia otra parte.

¿Y te contó qué estaba haciendo ella cuando Ken, Lily y tú hicieron el ridículo?.- preguntó Tsubasa, con voz neutral.

No. Y no le pregunté.- respondió Genzo.- Estaba más preocupado por Paola que por otra cosa.

¿Qué le pasa a tu prima?.- preguntó Taro, cuando se sintió seguro de que le podía hablar sin que le temblara la voz.

Es por Wakashimazu.- suspiró Genzo.- Yo quería evitarlo, pero me parece que Paola...

¿Crees que ella está interesada en Ken?.- Taro y Tsubasa se sorprendieron mucho.

Algo me lo dice.- asintió Genzo.- Ayer los vi juntos y... Bueno, noté cómo lo miró cuando estuvieron cerca...

Y parece ser, por tu tono de voz, que de plano no te agrada que entre ellos haya algo.- comentó Tsubasa.

La cuestión está en que Paola sufrió hace tiempo por culpa de otro rival mío.- comentó Genzo.- Y no me gustaría que eso volviera a pasarle otra vez.

Bueno, entiendo que te preocupes por tu prima.- comentó Taro.- Pero te recuerdo que ella ya es una adulta y puede tomar sus propias decisiones y cometer sus propios errores.

Sí, lo sé.- gruñó Genzo.- Pero no puedo evitar el preocuparme por mi familia.

Tsubasa miró a Taro con cara de "hello con tu hello". Él sabía que Misaki había hecho ese comentario por Eriko, no por Paola.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Selección de Japón iba a tener un partido amistoso contra Alemania. El entrenador Gamo debía decidir antes de eso a los seleccionados titulares que jugarían en ese partido.

Será difícil.- comentó Gamo, más para sí que para alguien más.

¿Escoger a los titulares?.- preguntó Tamotsu.

Sí.- asintió el entrenador Gamo.

(Anden ustedes, en vez de escribir "entrenador Gamo", escribí "Doctor Genzo" XD).

Pero creí que ya se había decidido.- comentó Tamotsu algo sorprendido.

Ya tengo casi a toda la alineación.- dijo Gamo.- Pero aun me falta el portero. Aunque...

Gamo tomó sus notas y las que Tamotsu le había pasado. Las revisó por varios minutos y después las dejó sobre el escritorio, algo pensativo.

Tanto Wakashimazu como Wakabayashi son muy buenos.- comentó Gamo.- Pero debo decidirme por alguno...

Al día siguiente, Gamo se dirigió a sus seleccionados para informarles sobre el partido y sobre quiénes serían los titulares. Tsubasa, Misaki y Hyuga no se sorprendieron de estar en la alineación, Soda, Misugi, Matsuyama y Jitto se sorprendieron un poco, pero los que de plano sí se pusieron a brincar de la sorpresa y la felicidad fueron Nitta, Aoi e Ishizaki.

Y al fin he decidido quién será el portero titular.- anunció Gamo.- Fue una decisión realmente difícil pero... Solo puedo escoger a uno.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, sobre todo los interesados... Genzo se mostraba imperturbable, Morisaki estaba de lo más tranquilo, pero Ken casi se tira de los pelos.

El portero titular será... .- anunció Gamo.- Genzo Wakabayashi.

Genzo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero Ken sintió que el mundo se le venía encima...

**Notas:**

Este fic también estará cortito, quizás en dos capítulos lo termine.

Les dije, no iba a hacer que Genzo perdiera.


	12. La Decisión

**Capítulo 12. La Decisión.**

El campamento estaba en silencio. Todos dormían, bueno, casi todos... Ken estaba acostado en su cama, sintiéndose chinche. Genzo Wakabayashi le había quitado al final el puesto de portero titular. Paola Wakabayashi lo había rechazado. Los Wakabayashi lo habían arruinado...

Bueno, no, eso era demasiado. No lo habían arruinado, pero sí le habían dado dos golpes bastante duros...

"No sé que estoy haciendo aquí", pensó Ken, mirando el techo de la habitación. "De nada sirvió mi esfuerzo... Fue una tontería el creer que un vagabundo como yo pudiera ganarle al gran Genzo Wakabayashi... No es nada justo".

Ken se encontraba con esos sentimientos de inferioridad, y mientras más trataba de sacárselos de la mente, más se le metían...

Hyuga había hecho todo lo posible para animarlo. Le había dicho que aunque Wakabayashi había ganado la titularidad, no sería algo permanente y que en cualquier momento Ken podría quitársela, y también le dijo que no se preocupara por Paola, pero Ken no lo escuchaba... Él solo sabía que había fracasado en todo lo que se había propuesto...

Ken recordó la noche en que entraron a robar al dojo. El padre de Ken estaba hospitalizado por la neumonía, y la policía había interrogado arduamente a los señores Del Valle, a los cuales aun no se les pasaba el susto. Ken se había subido a la azotea, para tratar de analizar los hechos ocurridos en los últimos días. La desgracia se cernía sobre ellos y las cosas iban empeorando...

Creí que solo yo tenía la costumbre de subirme a la azotea a aullarle a la Luna.- comentó Lily, sentándose a un lado de é.

Todo esto fue mi culpa.- comentó Ken, sin dejar de mirar hacia el astro brillante que los miraba desde el cielo.

Claro que no lo fue.- replicó Lily.- No es tu culpa que los ladrones hayan conseguido romper todos los candados. Además, estamos bien, que es lo que importa.

Pudimos haber muerto.- replicó Ken.

Pero no fue así, no nos hicieron nada.- contradijo Lily.- Creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio, nada de esto fue tu culpa.

Claro que lo es.- gritó Ken.- ¡Todo lo que nos ha pasado ha sido nuestra culpa!

Bueno, pues entonces si crees que todo esto ha sido tu culpa, ¿qué vas a hacer para corregirlo?.- gritó Lily.

Ya lo verás.- respondió Ken, de manera terminante.

Lily se arrepentiría de haber dicho esas palabras, ya que Ken se marchó esa misma noche. El joven había sufrido mucho para tratar de salir adelante él solo... Había intentado refugiarse con sus amigos del Toho, pero pronto la desgracia también cayó sobre ellos... Así que Ken optó por alejarse de ellos...

"Pensé que podría empezar de nuevo", pensó Ken. "Creí que ya había pagado por la deshonra a mis antepasados, pero veo que estoy equivocado...".

Sí, Ken estaba equivocado, porque no se había dado cuenta de que su suerte sí había cambiado para bien, pero no de la manera en como él se esperaba...

A la mañana siguiente, Hyuga despertó y encontró vacía la cama de Ken. En un principio, Kojiro pensó que el portero había bajado a entrenarse muy temprano, por lo que no se preocupó, sin embargo, el entrenador Gamo apareció a la hora del desayuno con una carta en las manos...

Debo anunciarles algo.- dijo Gamo.- Wakashimazu ha abandonado la selección.

Todos, incluyendo Genzo, se quedaron con a boca abierta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba afinando a Cridhe, su stradivarius, cuando alguien tocó al timbre de su apartamento. Ella se sorprendió, ya que era muy temprano para que alguien fuese a buscarla tan temprano, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando se enteró de que se trataba de Ken.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.- ¿No deberías de estar en el campamento?

Vine a despedirme.- anunció Ken.- Renuncié.

¿Qué hiciste qué?.- gritó ella.- ¿Te volviste loco?

No.- negó Ken.- Ya no tengo nada qué hacer ahora que Genzo me ha quitado la titularidad.

¿Genzo tiene el puesto titular?.- Lily sonrió, emocionada.- ¡Qué emoción!

Claro, ahora tú te emocionas por eso. ¿Qué me podía esperar?.- gruñó Ken.

Oye, ambos son buenos, lo reconozco, ero uno tenía que ganar.- replicó Lily.- Y no puedo evitar el emocionarme. Además, eso no es el fin del mundo. Aunque seas el portero suplente, no es nada denigrante. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ser seleccionado de tu país.

Tú no entiendes lo que es dar lo mejor de ti y que al final seas desplazado por un maldito ricachón mimado.- protestó Ken.

Lily se acercó a Ken y le dio una bofetada.

No te atrevas a hablar así de Genzo.- le espetó.- Tú no sabes cuánto se ha esforzado y por cuánto ha tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde está. Y no lo llames madito ricachón, él no le pagó a Gamo para que lo hiciera titular.

Ken se frotó la mejilla adolorida y contempló a la enojada chica por varios segundos.

Vaya que Genzo tiene suerte de tener a alguien que lo quiera y lo defienda de esa manera.- sonrió Ken.- Espero que él sepa valorarlo.

Yo no lo quiero.- negó Lily, poniéndose muy colorada.

Ya, no lo niegues más.- cortó Ken.- Al menos espero que se le confieses para que su vida sea perfecta.

¿Sigues con eso?.- Lily hizo una mueca.- Entiende bien que las cosas no te caen del cielo ni en bandeja de plata. Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, pero no puedes esperar que todo te salga bien a la primera ni tampoco por eso te puedes dejar caer. Lo que tienes que hacer es seguir luchando hasta que consigas lo que quieres o morir en el intento, pero no huir como cobarde cuando las cosas no te funcionen al primer intento.

No estoy huyendo.- protestó Ken.- Solo me alejo para evitar que...

¿Qué la mala suerte alcance a tus seres queridos? ¡Por favor, ya deja de poner ese pretexto idiota para cubrir tu cobardía!.- gritó Lily.- No ganas nada con huir, ya te lo dije.

¿No me dijiste hace tiempo que debía hacer algo para corregir los errores que yo había cometido?.- replicó Ken.

Sí, eso dije, pero no era para que te marcharas así de la casa.- protestó Lily.- ¿Sabes cuánto nos preocupamos por ti? Tu padre casi muere de la tristeza...

Mi padre... .- musitó Ken.- Creo de que es hora de que vuelva a su lado...

¿Vas a ir a verlo?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿No crees que podrías esperar a que salieras del campamento?

Ken no le contestó, solo sonrió y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily.

- Aunque nunca me lo creíste, en verdad te quiero como a mi hermana.- sonrió Ken.- Cuídate, pequeña.

Tras lo cual el portero salió del departamento y se marchó. Lily ya no intentó detenerlo, se dio cuenta de que Ken necesitaba encontrarse a él mismo...

Mientras tanto, en el campamento Genzo y Yuzo se esforzaban al máximo. Con la huida de Ken, ahora Morisaki se convertiría en el segundo suplente y tendría que estar preparado en el caso de que Genzo no pudiera continuar en el partido contra Alemania, cosa que estaba muy cerca de suceder. Las muñecas de Genzo no parecían mejorar, todo lo contrario, pero aun así él se negaba a ir con el Dr. Tarso.

Ya tienes la titularidad.- le dijo Tsubasa.- Deberías ir a que te revisen.

Estoy bien.- negó Genzo.- De verdad. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Ken tuvo que irse así como así...

Creo que no toleró la derrota.- musitó Tsubasa.

Qué mal perdedor.- Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Gamo estaba enojado. Se le parecía increíble el que Ken hubiese abandonado la Selección solo porque no había ganado la titularidad... Y le preocupaba el partido contra Alemania. Suerte que aun contaban con Genzo.

Wakabayashi podrá detener a los alemanes.- dijo Gamo.- Mientras él esté, no tendré por qué preocuparme por nada... Excepto por patearle a Ken el trasero cuando lo vuelva a ver...

Lástima que él no sabía que Genzo estaba lastimado...

Taro estaba preocupado por algo más que el partido. No podía dejar de pensar en Eriko. El muchacho estaba más que enojado porque Eriko había intentado seducirlo, pero más enojado estaba consigo mismo por permitir que casi sucediera... Eso solo podía significar que aun seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella...

No sé por qué me sorprendo.- musitó Taro, para sí mismo.- Es algo que ya sabía...

La cosa sería en qué iba a hacer ahora. No entendía el por qué Eriko había ido al campamento a buscarlo con el fin de seducirlo... Quizás tendría que ir a hablar con Genzo directamente.

Wakabayashi, tengo algo que decirte.- dijo un aturdido y algo temeroso Misaki.

¿Sobre qué?.- preguntó Genzo, algo distraído.

Sobre Eriko y lo que ella vino a hacer aquí la otra noche...

Taro le contó a Genzo lo sucedido, omitiendo algunos detalles que por privacidad optó por no decir. Genzo miraba a su amigo con expresión inescrutable.

Y eso es todo.- concluyó Misaki, más temeroso que al principio.

Ya me lo imaginaba.- suspiró Genzo.- No habría otra razón por la cual Eriko querría venir a aquí... ¿Y bien?

¿Y bien qué?.- preguntó Taro.

¿Aun la quieres?

Sabes que sí.

¿Y qué harás?

Eso depende de lo que ella sienta.- suspiró Taro.- Pero creo que si una vez me rechazo por su carrera, me rechazará una segunda.

Sí, eso puede ocurrir.- admitió Genzo.- Al menos que mi hermana algún día deje de ser una Wakabayashi y de actuar como idiota para darse cuenta de que también te quiere y así puedan estar juntos.

Creo que eso es pedir demasiado.- suspiró Taro.

Lo sé.- asintió Genzo.

Y mientras los dos amigos charlaban sobre Eriko, ésta recibía una llamada de su agente, para filmar una película en Inglaterra. El guión era una chafez, pero el papel era muy bueno, o al menos así aparentaba ser. Eriko ya había leído el guión días antes y le había llamado la atención.

Si aceptas, necesitarías estar en Inglaterra en dos semanas.- dijo el agente.- ¿Aceptas o no?

¡Claro que acepto!.- exclamó Eriko, emocionada.- ¡Será un gran impulso para mi carrera!

El agente dijo que haría que le enviaran los términos del contrato por faz. Eriko colgó, muy emocionada, y volvió a tomar el guión para releerlo y empezar a memorizar los diálogos. Sin embargo, de entre las hojas del guión una fotografía de Taro Misaki que quién sabe cómo rayos había llegado ahí. Eriko la tomó, y al verla se le esfumó de inmediato la sensación de euforia...

Por su parte, Paola recibió una llamada de Lily. La chica, como era de esperarse, se sorprendió bastante.

¿Lily?.- preguntó Paola.- ¿Le pasó algo a Genzo?

En otras circunstancias, Lily se habría reído de la preocupación que escuchó en la voz de Paola, pero era una situación urgente...

No, no le pasó nada a Genzo, creo.- respondió Lily.- Sino a Ken...

Paola se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada de un brinco.

**Notas:**

Va, un capítulo más o quizás dos.


	13. Regreso a casa

**Capítulo 13. Regreso a casa.**

Paola se levantó de un brinco, como ya había dicho.

¿Qué le pasó a Ken?.- preguntó ella, preocupada.

Huyó.- dijo Lily.- Como siempre.

¿Cómo que huyó?

Sí, se fue. Finito, arrivederci, ciao, sayonara, aloha.- insistió Lily.

¿Qué no aloha es "hola"?.- cuestionó Paola.

Es "hola" y "adiós".- replicó Lily.- ¿Importa eso ahora?

No realmente.- admitió Paola.- ¿Por qué huyó?

Por tarado.- bufó Lily.- Perdió la titularidad contra Genzo y ya por eso se le vino el mundo encima.

Pues qué tonto.- gruñó Paola.- La verdad, creo que Ken es mejor que mi baboso primo, pero si éste ganó, pues ya qué, pero no por eso se debe dejar vencer.

Así está la cosa.- suspiró Lily.- Hazlo entender.

Uhm...

Te lo estoy diciendo en serio: hazlo entender.- insistió Lily.- Creo que si tú vas a decirle algo, él te escuchará.

¿Qué te hace pensar que Ken me oirá a mí?.- preguntó Paola.- ¿Qué tengo yo que no tengas tú?

¿Qué no es obvio? Ken te quiere.- Lily elevó sus ojos al cielo.- Por eso creo que a ti te hará más caso.

¡Cómo te puedes creer semejante cosa!.- gritó Paola, poniéndose más colorada que la blusa roja que traía puesta.- ¡Ken no me ama!

Sí, claro, y a mí no me gusta Genzo.- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Claro que te quiere, es obvio. Y algo me dice que tú también lo quieres a él, por eso te vine a buscar.

Además de ciega, loca.- gruñó Paola.

¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Lily.

Que no nada más estás ciega por fijarte en alguien como mi primo, sino que además estás loca por decir que yo quiero a Ken.- explicó Paola.

Como digas.- suspiró Lily.- Pero desearía que me ayudaras con Ken.

¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

Por compasión, quizás.

No te entiendo.- gruñó Paola.- Dices que no soportas a Ken, que es un baboso y que no te agrada. ¿Entonces por qué lo ayudas?

Porque, muy en el fondo, por allá a un lado del Titanic, lo quiero un poco.- confesó Lily.- Pero muy poco.

Esa frase del Titanic es mía.- gruñó Paola.- En fin...

La germano-japonesa se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se puso a pensarlo algunos segundos.

La Selección cuenta con otros dos porteros, y debo confesar, aunque quiera vomitar al decirlo, que Genzo es muy buen portero, así que no tendría por qué haber problema, además de que el entrenador convocará a otro portero para que lo sustituya.

Ése no es el punto.- contradijo Lily.- El punto es que Ken debe estar en la Selección y lo sabes. No me parece correcto que por una rabieta se vaya así sin más. Además, habrá problemas...

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que Genzo está lastimado.- anunció Lily.- Y no creo que esté en las mejores condiciones para el partido que Japón jugará contra Alemania.

¿Cómo supiste eso?.- quiso saber Paola.

Taro me lo dijo.- explicó Lily.

¿Qué ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer que pasársela en el chisme o qué?.- exclamó Paola.

¿Eso importa ahora?.- gruñó Lily.

No realmente.- Paola suspiró.- ¿a dónde crees que haya ido Ken?

Me parece que regresó a Saitama, a buscar a su padre.- supuso Lily.- Por lo que me dijo, parece que será así.

¿Y pretendes que vayamos a buscarlo a Saitama?.- Paola no parecía muy contenta con el hecho.

O si quieres podemos mandarle una paloma mensajera.- bromeó Lily.

Paola puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

De acuerdo.- ella volvió a suspirar.- Vamos a Saitama...

Mientras tanto, en el campamento las cosas no iban mejor. El entrenador Gamo ya se había enterado de que Genzo estaba lesionado. En una jugada por parte de Hyuga, Genzo resintió las lesiones al atrapar el balón y no le fue posible ocultar el dolor. El Dr. Tarso dictaminó que Genzo sufrió esguinces leves en ambas muñecas. Gamo estaba ahora mucho más enojado ya que Wakabayashi se había lesionado por culpa de ese ridículo duelo.

Bonita manera de hacerme perder dos porteros.- gruñó Gamo.- Solo por un duelo estúpido.

Estaré bien para el partido.- dijo Genzo.- Podré jugar.

¿Estás seguro?.- cuestionó Gamo.- El tiro de Karl Heinz Scnheider, el Non Fire Shoot, es de lo más potentes que hay y podría lesionarte aun más. Y no te olvides de Schester.

Ya me he enfrentado a ambos en otras ocasiones.- replicó Genzo.- No habrá problema por eso.

Gamo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Él sabía que las cosas podían llegar a complicársele mucho.

No estaría mal que Ken regresara.- gruñó Gamo.

Esa noche, Lily habló con Genzo por teléfono y le contó la visita de Ken y su propósito de regresar con su padre.

Así que Wakashimazu irá a Saitama.- comentó Genzo.- No sé por qué, pero me lo presentía... Bueno, no que se fuera a ir a Saitama pero me imaginé que iría a ver a su padre. Tiene tiempo comentando que desea regresar al lugar a donde están sus antepasados.

¿Lo sabías y no lo detuviste?.- lo regañó Lily.

Oye, yo no sabía que se iba a fugar.- se defendió Genzo.

Como sea. Iremos tras él.- anunció Lily.- Lo haremos volver.

¿Iremos?.- Genzo notó el tiempo y la persona del verbo ir.

Sí, Paola y yo.- anunció Lily.

¿Paola? ¿Por qué ella iría a...?.- comenzó a preguntar Genzo.

Porque Paola está enamorada de Ken.- cortó Lily.

¿QUÉ COSA?.- gritó Genzo, aunque en el fondo él ya se lo imaginaba.

Oh, vamos, no me vas a decir que no te lo sospechabas.- bufó Lily.- Si hasta yo me di cuenta y mira que yo no conozco tan bien a tu prima.

Sí, ya me lo imaginaba.- Genzo suspiró, resignado.- Ya qué. En fin, creo que es mejor Ken que Schneider...

¿Paola anduvo con Karl Heinz Schneider?.- se sorprendió Lily.- Eso no me lo esperaba.

Hace mucho tiempo.- contó Genzo.- Suerte que al final Paola lo dejó... Él no la trató como ella se merecía.

Yo preferiría a Schneider en vez de a Ken, pero bueno, son los gustos de Paola.- comentó Lily.

¿Se te olvidó que estás hablando conmigo?.- protestó Genzo, enojado y celoso.

No te pongas celoso, yo nada más decía.- rió Lily.- En gustos se rompen géneros. En fin, iremos a buscar a Ken para convencerlo de que regrese.

¿En este momento?.- Genzo estaba preocupado.- ¿Ustedes solas?

Sí, iremos solas, pero no necesitamos que nadie nos acompañe, sabemos cuidarnos muy bien.- replicó Lily.

Pero podría pasarles algo o...

¿Quieres que Ken vuelva o no?.- bufó Lily.

Sí, sí quiero que vuelva.- admitió Genzo.- Solo cuídense, por favor.

No te preocupes.- dijo Lily.- Y por cierto... Siempre pienso en ti...

Yo también pienso en ti.- admitió Genzo.- Todos los días.

Cursi.- rió Lily, y después colgó.

Genzo sonrió y colgó el teléfono. Sí, si alguien podía hacer que Ken regresara, ese alguien era Paola...

Y por su parte, Ken se dirigía, efectivamente, a Saitama. Él tenía intenciones de regresar con su padre y encargarse del dojo... Después de tantos años, era hora de que él volviera a casa...

Pero Ken no podía dejar de pensar en Paola. Ella se le había metido tan profundo en su mente que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza... O mejor dicho, no quería... Ella era lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido a Ken en toda su vida...

(Anda, yo también suelo ser cursi XD).

¿Problemas?.- preguntó una linda chica que se había sentado en el tren frente a Ken.- Te noto preocupado.

Cosas sin importancia.- Ken se encogió de hombros.

No parecen cosas sin importancia, si te ves tan preocupado.- sonrió la muchacha.- Me llamo Amy, mucho gusto.

Ken.- el portero correspondió a la sonrisa.

¿Vas a Saitama por negocios o placer?.- preguntó Amy.

Solo regreso a casa.- respondió Ken, simplemente.

La muchacha era agradable, pero Ken estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Paola como para fijarse en alguien más. Cuando el cobrador pasó a recoger los boletos, Ken se dio cuenta de que había perdido el suyo.

No puede ser.- exclamó Ken.- La mala suerte me persigue otra vez.

Tendrá que bajar del tren en la próxima estación si no trae el boleto.- dijo el cobrador.

Eso ya lo sé.- gruñó Ken.- Puedo saltar de una vez y ya.

Yo tengo su boleto, discúlpelo por favor.- intervino Amy, sacando otro boleto de quien sabe donde.- Es que quise jugarle una broma y lo escondí, pero creo que me pasé.

Eh... .- Ken estaba asombrado.

De acuerdo.- asintió el cobrador, llevándose los boletos.- Que pasen un buen día.

¿En verdad escondiste el boleto o solo mentiste para ayudarme?.- preguntó Ken a Amy, cuando el cobrador se fue.

Traía otro, de pura casualidad.- sonrió Amy.

Gracias.- dijo Ken, sacando su maltratada cartera.- Te lo pagaré...

Con otra persona que se encuentre en la misma situación.- lo detuvo Amy.- A mí no me tienes que pagar nada.

Ken sonrió. A pesar de la mala suerte que lo perseguía, siempre había gente dispuesta a ayudar. Sin embargo, él se sintió mal para sus adentros, ya que como Amy lo había ayudado, ella sería alcanzada por su mala suerte... Ken quiso advertirle, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la muchacha bajó del tren en la siguiente estación y le dijo adiós con la mano. Él apenas y pudo corresponder al gesto. A Amy se le cayeron de la bolsa algunos papeles, los cuales fueron a dar al fango, cosa que aparentemente la pusieron a ella de mal humor, por la cara que Ken le vio a través de la ventanilla del tren. Él se puso mal, porque lo sucedido había sido por su culpa, pero lo que sucedió después lo dejó asombrado. Al agacharse, Amy esquivó un ladrillo que alguien había arrojado y que fue a estamparse contra el vagón. Si los papeles no hubieran caído al lodo, Amy no se hubiera agachado y el ladrillo le hubiese ocasionado un buen traumatismo craneoencefálico (le hubiese dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, pues). Así que, al parecer, la mala suerte ya no era tanta...

El tren arrancó antes de que Ken pudiera asimilar esto. Él pensó que simplemente había sido un golpe de buena suerte, pero por parte de Amy, no de él. El paisaje cambiaba a través de la ventanilla, pero los pensamientos de Ken seguían siendo los mismos...

"Te mereces a alguien mejor, Paola", pensó Ken. "Alguien como ese pretencioso y muy seguramente millonario alemán que te acosó el otro día... Alguien que te pueda dar todo lo que no te pueda dar yo...".

Ya era casi de noche cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Ken, en la prefectura de Saitama. El muchacho caminó por las calles que él tan bien llegó a conocer de niño... Y por fin, tras andar un buen trecho, Ken llegó a la entrada de un dojo, el cual tenía las luces encendidas y la puerta entreabierta...

Querido, hay alguien parado en la entrada.- anunció una voz de mujer, desde el interior de la casa. Su madre.

Iré a ver, querida.- dijo una voz de hombre ya maduro. Su padre.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Ken y su padre se miraron fijamente por algunos minutos. En los ojos del padre de Ken comenzaron a brillar las lágrimas.

¿Ken?.- musitó él.- ¿Eres tú, hijo mío?

Ken sonrió. Al fin había llegado a casa.

**Notas:**

Bueno, ya no sé cuantos capítulos falten, así que mejor no digo nada, ya hasta que vean el final publicado XD, aunque aun así no falta mucho para el final.

Tsuki, este fic va dedicado a ti, gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado estos días y por estar conmigo para enfrentar los problemas, sabes que te quiero un montón, gracias mi querida prima, amigocha, socia antagonista.


	14. Búsqueda

**Capitulo 14. Búsqueda.**

El señor Wakashimazu (omitamos el nombre de pila, porque no me lo sé, en el caso que tenga) no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ken, su hijo, estaba ahí, parado frente a él como si nada, como si los años no hubiesen transcurrido y él simplemente hubiese regresado de la escuela...

Ken, ¿eres tú?.- volvió a preguntar el señor Wakashimazu.- ¿En verdad eres tú, hijo mío?

Soy yo, padre.- respondió Ken, tranquilo por fuera, emocionado por dentro, como un pastelito con relleno cremosito.- He vuelto.

Ken no sabía qué esperar de su padre. No sabía si abrazarlo o arrodillarse para pedir perdón. Ken optó por esto último.

Perdóname, padre.- dijo Ken, una vez estando arrodillado.- Por haber huido así. Perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde y no haber enfrentado mis debilidades.

El señor Wakashimazu no dijo nada, siguió mirando a Ken, hasta que él mismo se dejó caer de rodillas, frente a él, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Hijo mío.- murmuró el señor Wakashimazu, sin dejar de abrazar a Ken.- Recé por tanto tiempo para que tú volvieras... Te hemos extrañado tanto...

Padre.- musitó Ken, abrazando al señor.- Lo lamento tanto...

¿Por qué huiste?.- preguntó el señor.- ¿Por qué nos dejaste? Cuando me dieron de alta del hospital esperaba que me estuvieras esperando en el dojo, pero en vez de eso tu madre me recibió con la noticia de que te habías ido...

Perdóname, padre.- musitó Ken.- Pensé que solo huyendo podría corregir el gran daño que le hice a la familia... De verdad, lo siento mucho, creí que la mala suerte había caído sobre mí y que la única manera de reparar el daño que había hecho era...

Hijo mío, la mala suerte no existe.- interrumpió el señor Wakashimazu.- Todas las cosas que nos pasaron fueron simplemente malos momentos que a todos nos llegan a pasar alguna vez en nuestra vida y que debemos saber afrontar. La suerte nos la creamos nosotros mismos con nuestras decisiones y actos.

Pero yo estoy seguro de que...

Sí, sé que estás plenamente seguro de que toda la gente que te ayudó sufrió la mala suerte.- cortó el señor Wakashimazu.

¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Ken estaba asombrado.

Porque yo en algún momento llegué a pensar como tú.- explicó el señor Wakashimazu.- Pero después la vida me enseñó que no fue la mala suerte, sino que yo mismo iba poniéndole trabas a mi destino. No cometas tú ese mismo error.

Ken consideró las palabras dichas por su padre. Y comenzó a creer que él tenía razón... En ese momento, la señora Wakashimazu salió del dojo, extrañado de que su marido hubiese tardado tanto en entrar, y ella tampoco podía creer lo que veía...

¡Ken!.- gritó la señora Wakashimazu, soltando el llanto y corriendo a abrazar a su hijo.- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

Ken abrazó a su madre con fuerza. El señor Wakashimazu derramó también unas cuantas lágrimas.

Hijo, al fin has regresado.- dijo la señora Wakashimazu, hipando.- Te hemos echado tanto de menos... Mucho más que eso, te hemos extrañado muchísimo.

También yo, madre.- admitió Ken.- Me han hecho falta.

¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?.- preguntó la mujer.

Ken miró a su padre y después a su madre. Ambos estaban con la mirada anhelante.

Regresé para quedarme, madre.- contestó Ken.- Voy a hacerme cargo del dojo, es momento de que continúe con la tradición familiar.

El padre de Ken sonrió, aunque para sus adentros se preguntó si su hijo en verdad había tomado la decisión correcta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y Paola estaban por abordar el tren que iba a Saitama. Ambas chicas llamaban mucho la atención, por atractivas y seguras de sí mismas, y más de un fresco les pidió el número de teléfono.

Caramba, deberías decirle que sí a uno de estos hombres.- comentó Paola a Lily.- Cualquiera es mejor que mi primo.

Lily miró a Paola con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Genzo es el que me gusta.- replicó Lily.- No es mal muchacho.

¿Y si te gusta tanto por qué rayos no se lo dices?.- cuestionó Paola.- Traes al pobre menso de Genzo caminando por la calle de la amargura cuando tú también estás que te mueres por él.

Es cierto que él me trae cacheteando la banqueta.- suspiró Lily.- Pero no sé por qué me da algo de miedo...

¿Cacheteando la banqueta?.- Paola no entendió.

Arrastrando la cobija.- explicó Lily.- Me trae de un ala.

Paola seguía sin entender.

Estoy loca por él, lo reconozco.- gruñó Lily.- ¿Ya estás contenta?

Insisto, deberías de decírselo.- dijo Paola.- Él te quiere y tú lo quieres y deberían estar juntos. Punto.

Entonces, según tu razonamiento, si Genzo y yo lo queremos, debemos estar juntos.- aclaró Lily.

Exacto.- dijo Paola, con autosuficiencia.

Pues en ese caso, como Ken y tú se quieren, también deberían estar juntos.- replicó Lily, triunfal.

Paola no supo que responder a esto, por lo que optó por lanzarle a Lily una mirada de profundo odio. Ambas chicas abordaron el tren y confiaron en que su buena suerte las llevara hacia Ken.

¿Sabes al menos en dónde encontrarlo?.- preguntó Paola a Lily, al tiempo que ésta miraba por la ventana.

Claro.- respondió Lily.- Su hogar fue mi hogar por tres años.

Cierto, lo olvidaba.

Paola seguía pensando y pensando en ese condenado vagabundo que había llegado a su casa, había irrumpido en su vida y se había metido a su corazón sin permiso. Quizás no era alguien tremendamente rico o exitoso, pero tenía buen corazón y se preocupaba por Paola. Ken le había demostrado a ella que podía llegar a valer más que todas las piedras preciosas del mundo. La hizo sentirse querida y protegida... Pero aun así, ella seguía dudando...

¿Y cómo es que vamos a convencerlo?.- preguntó Paola, después de un rato.

Eso no sé, depende de ti.- respondió Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿De mí? ¿Bromeas?.- exclamó Paola.- ¿Y cómo?

Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.- replicó Lily.

¿Cómo que lo voy a saber a su debido tiempo?.- protestó Paola.- ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Claro que lo tiene.- contradijo Lily.- Mira, cuando realmente quieres a alguien, encuentras la manera de convencerlo de volver a aquello que es su sueño. Lo sé por experiencia propia.

¿Pasó así con Genzo?.- preguntó Paola, con una sonrisita.

Lily rió y ya no dijo nada. Paola miró por la ventana. Parecía ser que dependía de ella el que Ken regresara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el campamento los seleccionados se preparaban para el partido que estaban por enfrentar. Genzo tenía más y más dolor conforme el entrenamiento empezaba, a pesar de que se estaba cuidando mucho. Tsubasa y Taro ya estaban francamente preocupados por él, no por el partido.

En verdad, parece que es algo serio.- comentó Tsubasa.

El doctor Tarso ya me revisó y me dijo que son solo esguinces leves.- replicó Genzo.

Sí, pero si no te cuidas pueden empeorar.- replicó Taro.- Deberías de ir con él otra vez.

No será necesario.- negó Genzo.

Él estaba más preocupado por Paola y por Lily que por sus propias lesiones.

¿Estás preocupado por Lily?.- preguntó Taro, adivinando el pensamiento de Genzo.

¿Tan evidente es?.- rió Genzo.

Es más que obvio.- sonrió Taro.- ¿Quién más podría tenerte alejado de la Tierra, sobretodo cuando tenemos un partido contra Schneider tan cerca?

Genzo volvió a reír. Lily le envió un mensaje al celular cuando ella y Paola partieron rumbo a Saitama. Ella le pidió que no se preocupara, y al final del mensaje le puso un corazón.

Señal de que te quiere.- había comentado Izawa, quien no había podido evitar ver el mensaje.

¿Eso crees?.- sonrió Genzo.

es obvio.- afirmó Izawa.- De verdad, me da gusto capitán que hayas encontrado a la mujer que te merece.

Más bien, yo me la merezco a ella.- rió Genzo.

"Ojalá que hagan que Wakashimazu regrese", pensó Genzo. "Me parece que nuestros asuntos aun están pendientes".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma tarde, la Selección Alemana hizo su arribo a Japón. Mejor dicho, lo que faltaba de la Selección Alemana, ya que su capitán, Karl Heinz Schneider, ya había llegado a Japón varios días atrás... Para poder visitar a una antigua novia, la prima de uno de sus más grandes rivales...

Vamos a vencer.- dijo Schneider, en la conferencia de prensa que la selección dio.- Japón ha sido un gran rival en el pasado, pero en esta ocasión los venceremos, es seguro.

¿Qué opina de Genzo Wakabayashi?.- preguntó un reportero.- Fue tu compañero de equipo hace tiempo.

Es un gran portero al que no debo subestimar.- respondió Schneider.- Pero estoy seguro de que podré derrotarlo.

¿Sabías que el segundo portero de la selección, Ken Wakashimazu, ha renunciado?.- preguntó otro reportero.- En el pasado has acabado con los tres porteros de cada selección, en esta ocasión solo podrías acabar con dos.

Es un portero mediocre.- opinó Schneider.- Si renunció, fue por miedo a enfrentarme. No vale ni la pena que pierda mi tiempo comentando sobre él.

Ken vio la rueda de prensa por televisión y se sintió indignado. ¡El pretendiente de Paola lo había llamado mediocre! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo? Pero eso ya había quedado atrás, formaba parte de su pasado... Ahora Ken se dedicaría cien por ciento al kárate...

El señor Wakashimazu observó el reportaje y vio la actitud que tomó Ken. Sabía que su hijo se moría de ganas de regresar a la selección, pero obviamente no iba a decir nada... El señor Wakashimazu optó por ignorar la escena, ya que estaba muy feliz de tener a Ken cerca de él nuevamente y no quería perderlo tan pronto...

Suerte que para Schneider, Paola no había visto el reportaje, de lo contrario la chica se hubiese regresado a Tokio a darle una buena patada en el trasero...

(Miren, qué aprovechada salió la chica XD).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El agente de Eriko no sabía que pensar de su protegida. La muchacha no le había hablado para confirmar que había recibido los términos del contrato por fax, ni siquiera le había llamado para decirle que aun seguía con vida.

No lo entiendo.- gruñó el agente.- Esta mujer nunca había actuado así. ¿Qué le está pasando?

Lo que a Eriko le estaba pasando era que ella no podía irse de Japón tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué? Porque por primera vez ella estaba segura de que amaba a Taro con todo su corazón. Y por primera vez, su alma de mujer anhelaba estar cerca de él... Y ese deseo era mucho más poderoso que su cerebro de actriz, el cual le exigía a gritos que aceptara el contrato y se largara a Inglaterra inmediatamente.

¿Qué me está pasando, Mine?.- preguntó la joven actriz al ama de llaves.- ¿Qué ha pasado en mí?

Creo que la señorita se ha arrepentido de haber rechazado a esa maravilla de hombre que es Taro Misaki.- opinó Mine.- Hombres como él no se encuentran dos en la vida, y creo que ahora te has dado cuenta de eso.

¿Y será demasiado tarde para corregirlo?

No, si tomas la decisión correcta.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Mine fue a contestar y poco después le comunicó a Eriko que la llamaba su agente.

¿Qué pasa contigo, Eriko?.- gritó el agente.- No he tenido noticias de ti, sabes que ese papel no te va a estar esperando toda la vida, hay muchas actrices famosas esperando por él.

Lo sé.- suspiró Eriko.- Es que aun no estoy segura...

¿Cómo que aun no estás segura?.- el agente estaba casi histérico.- ¿Qué tanto es lo que tienes que pensar? ¡El papel es magnífico!

Lo sé.- dijo Eriko.- Pero tengo algo que es mucho más valioso que toda la fama del mundo...

Y sin agregar otra cosa, Eriko colgó el teléfono. El agente se quedó atónito. ¿Algo más importante que toda la fama del mundo? En el escritorio del hombre se encontraba el contrato, a la espera de ser firmado por una famosa actriz. El agente suspiró. Tendría que ir a buscar a Eriko a su casa y convencerla de que firmara esos papeles a como diera lugar...

Tendrás que decidir.- le dijo Mine a Eriko.- Si prefieres a tu corazón o a tu carrera.

Eriko sabía que no sería fácil obtener la respuesta.

**Notas:**

Yo que sé. ¿Será el próximo el capítulo final o faltará otro más? Llevo como cuatro capítulos anunciando el final y nomás nada XD. Creo que la inspiración regresó a mí, después de todo.

Miren, desconozco si Ken tiene padre y madre, no soy fan de este jugador XD. Hagan de cuenta que sí tiene.

Y olvidé decirle a Tsuki que la dedicatoria fue el Momento Cursi de Lily de Wakabayashi, patrocinado por Pan Bimbou, el Pan perfecto para cortarse las venas XD.


	15. En pos del Destino

**Capítulo 15. En pos del destino.**

Paola y Lily llegaron al atardecer a la prefectura de Saitama. El viaje había sido largo pero aun así las chicas debían buscar todavía la casa del lavacoches. Perdón, de Ken (es lo mismo XD).

¿Vive muy lejos?.- preguntó Paola a Lily, algo cansada.

¿Quién?.- preguntó Lily, distraída.

No estaré hablando del Dalai Lama.- gruñó Paola.- Hablo de Ken.

Ah, el Lavacoches.- murmuró Lily.- No, ya no estamos lejos.

Ya no lo llames lavacoches.- gruñó Paola.

¡Qué mal genio!.- rió Lily.

Las chicas caminaron por las calles de la ciudad. Las personas las miraban al pasar, ya que llamaban mucho la atención un par de chicas como ellas.

Ojalá lo pueda hacer regresar.- murmuró Paola para sí misma, más que para alguien más.

Regresará.- afirmó Lily.- Lo sé.

¿Cómo estás tan segura?.- cuestionó Paola.

Porque aunque no lo quiera admitir, Ken y yo nos parecemos más de lo que quisiera reconocer.- suspiró Lily.- Y es por eso que entiendo hasta cierto punto el por qué abandonó la Selección y el que va a regresar con toda seguridad.

Espero que tengas razón.- musitó Paola.

Mientras tanto, en el dojo, Ken escuchaba la canción que tenía puesta la vecina en el estéreo.

_Y solo porque tú..._

_Me cambiaste por unas monedas..._

"Vaya, que deprimente", pensó Ken. "Que la chica que amas te cambie por alguien rico... Como me pasó a mí".

"¿De qué hablas?", protestó una voz en la mente de Ken. "Paola no te cambió por ese alemán pretencioso. Tú lo diste por hecho, pero si recuerdas, ella lo rechazó".

¿Pero qué no es obvio?.- le dijo Ken a la voz de su mente.- Al final terminará por convencerse y aceptará a ese alemán. Y entonces ellos se convertirán en los nuevos David y Victoria Beckham... Y ahora que lo pienso, los dos tienen el tipo...

"Si Paola te escucha decir eso, muy seguramente te golpeará".

Valdría la pena el golpe.- murmuró Ken.- Con tal de volverla a ver...

Ken salió a la calle y miró a la gente pasar. De pronto, por la esquina aparecieron las dos personas que menos se imaginó ver por esos rumbos: Paola y Lily. Mentira, las últimas dos personas a quien hubiese esperado ver serían Genzo y el entrenador Gamo, pero de todas maneras Lily y Paola no tenían nada que hacer por ahí.

Y mientras Ken trataba de averiguar qué podían estar haciendo esos dos, Paola llegó hasta él y le dio un buen golpe en la cara.

¡Oye!.- protestó Ken, ofendido.- ¿Estás loca o qué?

¿Para qué haces preguntas obvias?.- musitó Lily.- Si bien que sabes que está bien loca.

Loca tu abuela.- replicó Paola.- ¿De parte de quién estás?

Tuya, supongo.- dijo Lily.

Bueno, ¿quieren decirme qué rayos hacen aquí y por qué demonios me golpearon?.- cortó Ken, enojado.

Ah, no, yo no te golpeé.- replicó Lily.- Fue Paola.

¡Pero aun así me dolió mucho!.- protestó Ken.

"¿No que no te hubiese molestado que Paola llegara a golpearte siempre y cuando tuvieras el gusto de volver a verla?", preguntó con ironía la voz de su mente.

Te golpeé porque te lo mereces.- gruñó Paola- ¿Por qué rayos abandonaste a la Selección?

¿Cómo te enteraste?.- cuestionó Ken.

O sea, salió en todos los noticieros.- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu helo".- ¿Crees que el abandono de la Selección por parte de uno de los porteros no iba a ser noticia?

Supongo que sí.- suspiró Ken.- Pero aun no me dicen qué rayos están haciendo aquí.

Vinimos por ti.- explicó Paola.- Para llevarte de las orejas al campamento otra vez.

No pienso regresar.- replicó Ken.- Soy karateca y mi deber es estar en este dojo y hacerme cargo de él, como es mi destino.

¿Y qué hay de tus sueños de ser futbolista?.- cuestionó Lily.- También podría ser tu destino.

Lo siento, pero ya tomé mi decisión.- negó Ken.- Lamento que hayan venido hasta acá a perder el tiempo.

En ese momento, la madre de Ken hizo acto de presencia.

Hijo, ¿en dónde quedaron tus modales?.- lo regañó.- ¿Por qué no has invitado a esta par de jovencitas a pasar a la casa a tomar un poco de té? ¡Ah! ¡Lily!

Hola, señora Wakashimazu.- sonrió la mexicana.- ¡Cuánto tiempo de no verla!

¿Cómo has estado?.- la señora abrazó a Lily.- ¡Pero mira cómo has crecido! Ya eres toda una mujer.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily.

Paola miraba la escena con cierta curiosidad y de repente se puso algo nerviosa. Ken la miraba con disimulo, la chica se veía muy linda, como siempre... Ella se dio cuenta de que él la miraba, lo que la puso más nerviosa todavía.

¿Y quién es esta hermosa joven?.- preguntó la madre de Ken, mirando con detenimiento a Paola.

Ella es Paola Wakabayashi.- presentó Lily.- La prima de mi novio.

¡Oh! ¿Tienes novio, Lily?

No realmente, pero algo así...

Mucho gusto, señora.- Paola hizo una reverencia de noventa grados, la cual indicaba mucho respeto.- Es un placer.

Igualmente, querida.- sonrió la señora.- Y se ve que tienes el puño fuerte, a juzgar por la manera en que golpeaste a mi hijo.

¿Me vio hacerlo?.- Paola se puso coloradísima y quiso que se la tragara la tierra.- ¡Lo lamento muchísimo!

Se escuchó un ruido ahogado, como si Lily hubiese querido evitar el soltar una risilla. Ken hizo una mueca.

No tienes por qué disculparte.- sonrió la señora Wakashimazu.- Se lo tenía bien merecido. Yo misma se lo hubiera dado, pero no se habría visto bien por ser mi hijo.

¡Mamá!.- protestó Ken.

Y ahora sí, Lily soltó la carcajada.

Pero pasen por favor.- pidió la mujer.- Pasen a tomar el té.

Todos entraron a la casa. Lily recordó el sitio, el cual era acogedor y estaba amueblado de manera sencilla, cosa que siempre le gustó a ella. La señora sirvió un té que resultó ser un tanto cargado para Paola. La señora Wakashimazu se sospechaba el motivo de la visita de las muchachas, no le pasó desapercibido el apellido Wakabayashi, pero optó por no decir nada. Ella también presentía que no iba a servirle de mucho el intentar convencer a su hijo de animarse a tomar una decisión que quería tomar pero que no se atrevía a hacer. La mujer prefirió dejar que sus dos invitadas se encargaran del caso...

Es muy tarde ya, ¿tienen en donde dormir?.- preguntó la señora Wakashimazu, después de un rato.

No.- negó Lily.- Tenemos poco de haber llegado y nos vinimos directamente para acá.

Ya veo.- asintió la señora.- Entonces lo mejor será que pasen la noche aquí.

¿Aquí?.- exclamaron Ken y Paola, sorprendidos.

Todavía está tu antigua habitación, Lily.- anunció la señora Wakashimazu, ignorando las exclamaciones de los otros dos.- Y puedo mandar poner un futón extra.

Gracias, señora.- sonrió Lily, al tiempo que los otros dos se miraban de reojo.

El padre de Ken regresó de su visita con el doctor (después de la neumonía, su salud no volvió a ser como la de antes) y se alegró mucho de volver a ver a Lily, aunque seguía preguntándose quién rayos sería la otra joven de los llamativos ojos verdes, pero también optó por no hacer preguntas, sobre todo cuando su señora le dio una patada disimulada. A la hora de acostarse, Lily y Paola miraron los futones que estaban colocados en el piso de la que había sido la habitación de Lily.

¿Dormiremos en eso?.- preguntó Paola.- Nunca me han gustado mucho los sacos de dormir.

No son sacos de dormir, son futones.- replicó Lily.

¿Qué diferencia hay?

Ninguna, la verdad.

Las chicas se prepararon para dormir. Paola se fue a lavarse los dientes y Lily le llamó por teléfono a Genzo.

¿Hola?.- respondió el portero.

Hola, corazón.- dijo Lily, risueña.- ¿Cómo estás?

Mejor desde que oigo tu voz.- confesó Genzo.- ¿Llegaron bien a Saitama?

La verdad, te estoy hablando desde Okinawa.- mintió Lily.- No sé como, pero Paola y yo terminamos en un barco pesquero que va rumbo a China...

¿QUÉ DICES?.- Genzo se paró de un brinco de la cama.

¡Caíste!.- Lily rompió a reír a carcajadas.- Perdóname, no me pude resistir.

Por eso, te la voy a cobrar caro.- gruñó Genzo, tumbándose nuevamente sobre la cama.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo me la vas a cobrar?.- preguntó Lily, provocativa.

Ni te diré, pero nada más te advierto que cuando te tenga en mis brazos no te me vas a escapar.- aclaró Genzo.

Eso lo quiero ver.- rió Lily.- En fin, no te preocupes, estamos en Saitama, en casa de Ken, en la que fue mi antigua habitación.

¿Paola está contigo?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No, se me cayó de la bolsa cuando me bajé del tren.- bufó Lily.- Claro que está conmigo, tonto.

¿Me estás diciendo que mi prima y mi rival, los cuales están perdidamente enamorados, están bajo el mismo techo?

Si no pasó nada en tu casa, no va a pasar nada en la casa de los padres de Ken.- replicó Lily.

Buen punto.- anotó Genzo.

Trataremos de hacer que Ken vuelva a la Selección.- dijo Lily.- Trataremos de tardarnos lo menos posible.

El partido contra Alemania es mañana.- recordó Genzo.

¿Sigues muy lastimado?.- preguntó Lily, preocupada.

No mucho.- mintió Genzo.- Pero tenía la esperanza de que Wakashimazu regresara antes... No te preocupes. Yo puedo solo con Schneider.

Lily sabía que Genzo estaba más lesionado de lo que él quería reconocer, y lo sabía porque lo conocía muy bien. Lástima que ya no habría tiempo de convencer a Ken... O quizás sí...

Debo colgar.- dijo Genzo.- Aunque no quisiera.

Iré pronto a verte.- dijo Lily.- Lo prometo.

Te estaré esperando.- dijo Genzo.- Porque hay algo que debo decirte...

¿Qué es?.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.

Eso debo decírtelo frente a frente.- murmuró Genzo.- No por teléfono... Cuídense mucho, por favor... Te necesito.

Y yo a ti.- confesó Lily.- Cuídate tu también.

Ella colgó el teléfono. Se preguntó el por qué Paola se tardaba tanto en volver y entonces Lily escuchó pasos en la azotea... Literalmente. Y supuso que Ken y Paola estaban ahí... La mexicana sonrió, apagó las luces y se acostó en su futón, dejando que la germano-japonesa se encargara del caso.

Solo espero que de verdad se porten bien.- murmuró Lily, antes de quedarse dormida.- No vaya a ser que se les ocurra comerse la torta antes del recreo en la casa de los señores Wakashimazu y entonces me van a dejar mal parada con ellos y con Genzo...

Al salir del baño, Paola miró que Ken salía de su habitación rumbo a quien sabe donde. Paola no aguantó la curiosidad y lo siguió... Ella vio que él subió a la azotea y se decidió a seguirlo. La luna estaba llena, en todo su esplendor, y en el aire se percibía el aroma de los cerezos en flor...

¿Vienes a aullarle a la Luna?.- preguntó Paola, en voz baja.

Ésa es frase de Lily.- rió Ken.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo te iba a preguntar.- sonrió Paola, sentándose en la azotea a un lado de él.- Hablando en serio, ¿por qué te fuiste de la Selección?

Porque no vale la pena que esté ahí.- respondió Ken, sin mirarla a ella.- No pude derrotar a Wakabayashi, no demostré mi valía.

Mira, tu valía no la vas a demostrar con una sola prueba.- replicó Paola.- ¿Y qué si Genzo te derrotó? Fue solo una prueba, pero no por eso debes dejarte vencer. Mira, te he visto entrenar, sé que tienes cualidades y a juzgar por el entusiasmo que pusiste, sé también que te gusta mucho el sóccer. Se nota que es tu sueño.

Quizás lo sea.- admitió Ken.- Pero ahora mi lugar está aquí, con mi padre. Él desea que me quede aquí a hacerme cargo del dojo.

Mira, si tu padre te quiere, como muy seguramente así es, querrá que cumplas tus sueños. Si le explicas que deseas regresar a la Selección, él va a comprender y te dará su aprobación. La Selección te necesita y lo sabes. Y sabes también que tu destino está allá.

Ken miró a Paola por algunos momentos y después sonrió.

¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?.- preguntó él.

¿Haciendo qué cosa?.- ella fingió demencia.

¿Por qué viniste hasta acá desde Tokio con el único propósito de convencerme de volver?

Porque sé que puedes llegar a convertirte en un buen portero si te lo propones.- respondió Paola.

O quizás es por otra cosa... .- aventuró Ken.

Quizás.- aceptó Paola, mirando a Ken con una ternura que nunca se había visto en ella.- Pero eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú.

Ken se acercó lentamente a Paola, con temor de que ella lo volviera a rechazar, pero esta vez ella no se apartó. Paola dejó que Ken la besara, al principio con timidez y después con más intensidad.

Voy a regresar a Tokio.- anunció Ken.- El partido contra Alemania es mañana y quiero darle una patada en el trasero al alemán pretencioso que se atrevió a decir que soy un portero mediocre.

¿Y cómo vamos a llegar a tiempo?.- cuestionó Paola, con una sonrisa.

Sale un tren a la medianoche.- dijo Ken.- Tenemos tiempo.

Ken y Paola despertaron a Lily, la cual casi los manda a freír espárragos al queque, hasta que Ken gritó, emocionado, que iba a volver a la Selección. Los jóvenes se prepararon para partir. Ken dejó una carta a sus padres, pero justo cuando ellos iban saliendo de la casa, el padre de Ken apareció en la puerta.

Hijo mío.- dijo el señor Wakashimazu.- ¿A dónde vas?

Perdóname, padre.- dijo Ken.- Pero debo regresar con la Selección. Ahí está mi sueño y debo ir tras él. Sé que deseas que me haga cargo del dojo, y lo haré, quiero hacerlo, pero antes de eso deseo conquistar mi otra pasión: el fútbol. Te prometo, padre, que volveré para hacerte sentir orgulloso.

El señor Wakashimazu no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a su hijo por largo rato.

Hijo mío, deseé por muchos años el que volvieras.- dijo el señor, después de un rato.- Durante mucho tiempo no supe por qué te habías ido, hasta que por fin comprendí que tu verdadero motivo de fuga fue la búsqueda de tu sueño... Pero de eso acabo de darme cuenta ahora, que te he visto cómo anhelas regresar a Tokio. Hijo, de verdad deseé que volvieras a mí y que no te fueras nunca, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo apartarte de tus sueños... Ve a Tokio, regresa a la Selección y hazme sentir mucho más orgulloso de lo que ya me siento por ti ahora.

Ken abrazó con fuerza a su padre.

Gracias, papá.- dijo Ken, muy conmovido.- Volveré.

Y te estaré esperando.- dijo el señor Ken, con una sonrisa.

Te estaremos esperando.- apoyó la señora Wakashimazu, quien había estado escuchando todo.

Ken abrazó a su madre, antes de salir de la casa con Paola y Lily. La señora Wakashimazu se acercó a Paola y la abrazó.

Bienvenida a la familia.- le murmuró la señora al oído.

Paola se puso muy roja. Ella, Ken y Lily partieron por la solitaria calle, en pos del destino.

**Notas:**

La canción que escuchó Ken la canta Pepe Aguilar y se llama _"Directo al Corazón"._

Un futón es ese tipo de saco dormir o de cama especial que usan los japoneses.

Bueno, ahora sí, si los cálculos no me fallan, el próximo capítulo será el último... Si no me fallan los cálculos...

¿Se han dado cuenta de que la madre de Ken es un tanto chismosa? XD.

No se pueden quejar, no he tratado tan mal a Ken…


	16. Luchando juntos por un mejor mañana

**Capítulo 16. Luchando juntos por un mejor mañana.**

Eriko ya había tomado su decisión. Esa misma mañana había hablado por teléfono con su agente y le comunicó lo que ella había decidido y ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora, solo faltaba el decírselo a Taro...

Buena suerte, señorita Eriko.- dijo Mine.- Solo recuerde que el amor verdadero siempre triunfa.

Gracias, Mine.- sonrió Eriko.

El estadio estaba a reventar. La Selección Japonesa se enfrentaría a la Selección Alemana en un partido amistoso y todos estaban ansiosos por ver qué papel harían los muchachos que el entrenador Minato Gamo había convocado.

¿Cómo están tus manos?.- preguntó Misaki a Wakabayashi.

Mejores.- respondió Genzo, llanamente.

¿Estás seguro de que puedes jugar?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.

Solo mírame.- respondió Genzo.

Los jugadores salieron a la cancha. Schneider miró a Genzo con mirada retadora. Genzo le devolvió el gesto. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se dieron la mano y después el partido inició con saque por parte de los alemanes. Schester le pasó el balón a Schneider y él comenzó a burlar a los japoneses.

¡Vaya que es rápido!.- comentó Jitto.

¡Eso ya lo sabías!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Márquenlo!

Misaki no pudo quitarle el balón al alemán, pero al menos hizo que disminuyera su ritmo. Hyuga se le enfrentó, pero Schneider lo burló con mucha facilidad.

Maldito, ya verás.- amenazó Kojiro.

Karl llegó frente a la portería de Genzo, lanzó el balón y... Wakabayashi detuvo el disparo.

¡Portero, portero, portero!.- coreó la porra japonesa.

¡Bien, Wakabayashi!.- gritaron varias jovencitas emocionadas.

Genzo sabía que la que él quería no se encontraba entre ellas y deseó que Lily, Ken y Paola pudieran llegar a tiempo al partido.

Y mientras tanto, los otros tres aun se encontraban en el tren rumbo a Tokio, el cual había sufrido un retraso por culpa de la incipiente lluvia que comenzó a caer por la madrugada. Incipiente lluvia que después se convirtió en un gran chaparrón (no sé por qué les llaman "chaparrones", de eso no tienen nada). Sin la lluvia, los jóvenes hubiesen podido llegar a tiempo al partido, pero con la lluvia tendrían suerte si conseguían llegar al medio tiempo. Paola estaba poco menos que histérica.

¿Te quieres tranquilizar?.- pidió Lily, enfurruñada.- No ganas nada con pasearte como león enjaulado, el tren no va a avanzar más rápido así.

El partido debe estar a punto de comenzar.- replicó Paola.- ¿No te preocupa?

Me encantaría el poder ver jugar a Genzo, pero me preocupa más el hecho de que sus manos estén bien.

Ken sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Él también estaba impaciente por llegar.

Por si no lo recuerdas, es el segundo viaje que hago en menos de 24 horas.- gruñó Paola.

¿Y eso qué? Yo venía contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?.- replicó Lily.

Llegaremos en treinta minutos a Tokio.- anunció el cobrador.- Y disculpen ustedes la tardanza.

_Los jugadores salen a la cancha_.- dijo un comentarista a través del radio que llevaba un pasajero.- _Por parte de Alemania están los jugadores Dieter Müller y Franz Schester y no se olviden del Káiser, el gran Karl Heinz Schneider..._

Ese desgraciado.- musitó Paola.- Más le vale a Genzo ponerlo en su lugar.

Lily sonrió por lo bajo. Ella esperaba que Genzo no saliera más lesionado... Pero la desgracia era que los disparos de los alemanes estaban amenazando con destrozarle las muñecas a Wakabayashi. Él ya había detenido al menos cuatro tiros potentes de Schneider y otros tantos más de Kaltz y Schester. A Genzo le dolían tanto las muñecas que se esforzaba para que las manos no le temblaran.

¿Genzo, están bien?.- preguntó Taro, preocupado.- Te noto pálido.

Estaré bien.- dijo Genzo, con una mueca.

Deberías pedir tu cambio.- sugirió Ishizaki.

De ninguna manera.- se negó Genzo.- Voy a resistir hasta el final.

Schneider siguió atacando, y Genzo se limitó a desviar los tiros. La defensa japonesa estaba dispuesta a proteger a su portero.

Confíanos el balón a nosotros, Wakabayashi.- dijo Misugi.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de los rebotes.

Pero aun así, a los nipones les estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener el marcador en ceros y las muñecas de Genzo ya no soportarían tanto embate por mucho tiempo...

¿Cómo está Paola, Wakabayashi?.- le preguntó Karl al portero, durante un tiro de esquina.- Estoy pensando en pedirle que vuelva conmigo.

Ni lo sueñes.- gruñó Genzo, atrapando el balón en el aire.

No creas que vas a poder desviar los disparos por siempre.- replicó Schnieder.- Te he de anotar un gol.

Faltaban quince minutos para el medio tiempo. Genzo volteó hacia la banca, en donde Gamo le hizo una seña. Wakabayashi negó con la cabeza y siguió jugando. No iba a dejar el partido tan fácilmente.

_El portero Wakabayashi hace saque de meta.- _decía el comentarista.- _Taro Misaki se hace con el balón y se combina con Tsubasa Ozhora y Aoi Singo para lanzarse al ataque... Burlan a los alemanes... Misaki le pasa el balón a Tsubasa... Éste tira... ¡Y el disparo es detenido por el gigante arquero alemán!_

Demonios.- gruñó Paola.- Pudo haber sido un gol.

¿Desde cuándo estás interesada en el fútbol?.- rió Lily.

Cállate.- gruñó Paola.

_Karl Heinz Schneider recibe el pase de Müller, el delantero se lanza al ataque, burla a todos los defensas, esquiva la barrida de Tsubasa, esquiva la finta de Hyuga... Schneider y Wakabayashi están frente a frente... ¡Y el portero nipón detiene el tiro potentísimo de Schnieder! ¡Qué atajada! Pero esperen... ¡Parece ser que Wakabayashi se ha lesionado!_

¡No puede ser!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Genzo!

Demonios.- gruñó Ken.

Prepárense.- anunció el cobrador.- Estamos entrando a la estación de Tokio.

Al bajar del tren, Paola, Ken y Lily salieron a todo correr en busca de un taxi. El taxista reconoció a Ken y a Lily, e iba a comenzar a hacer un alboroto cuando Paola lo calló.

¡Pero si usted es Lily Del Valle!.- exclamó el taxista.- ¡Y usted es Ken Wakashimazu, el portero que abandonó la...!

Cállese y llévenos al estadio. ¡Cuanto antes!.- ordenó Paola.

Sí, señorita.- murmuró aturullado el chofer.

Pero el tráfico estaba insoportable. Los minutos corrían y los jóvenes sentían que no iban a llegar a tiempo. El taxista estaba escuchando el partido y Ken, Paola y Lily contenían el aliento cada vez que Alemania se acercaba a la portería de Japón.

Ya no lo soporto más.- Lily al fin perdió la paciencia.- Tengo que ver cómo está Genzo.

La chica se bajó del taxi y salió a todo correr rumbo al estadio, el cual ya no se encontraba tan lejos. Ken y Paola se miraron por varios segundos y después se decidieron a imitar a Lily.

Aquí tiene.- Ken le arrojó un billete al taxista.- Aquí nos bajamos, muchas gracias.

Ken y Paola, a pesar de ser bastante rápidos y de estar en excelentes condiciones físicas, no podían darle alcance a la mexicana. Tal parecía ser que la preocupación por Genzo hacía que la chica corriera como desesperada, aunque al final Lily tuvo que esperar ya que no pudo entrar al estadio por falta de boleto. Sin embargo, cuando Ken llegó y mostró su credencial de integrante de la Selección, los guardias los dejaron pasar a él y a las chicas. Cuando los tres llegaron a la banca (ya, supongo que si Paola y Lily están con Ken podrán pasar hasta allá), Schneider estaba atacando por quien sabe cuanta vez la portería de Genzo. Tsubasa y Hyuga habían intentado perforar la portería de Müller, pero el gigante había rechazado todos los tiros.

¡Vamos, Genzo!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Tú puedes!

Él alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Lily, volteó hacia la banca y al verla a ella, sonrió... Y también se dio cuenta de que Paola y Ken estaban ahí, cosa que mejoraba todo.

¡Ahora verás, Wakabayashi!.- gritó Karl.- ¡Te anotaré con mi Non Fire Shoot!

El alemán disparó. Genzo se lanzó con todo y... Por primera vez, él consiguió detener el tiro de Schneider, aunque sus manos comenzaron a sangrar. Ni Schneider ni el resto de los jugadores ni los aficionados se lo podían creer. ¡Wakabayashi había detenido el mejor tiro del gran Káiser!

¡Genzo!.- gritó Lily, angustiada, ya que él estaba malherido.

El primer tiempo llegó a su fin. Los jugadores regresaron a la banca y Lily se le dejó ir a Genzo.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó ella, muy preocupada.

No del todo.- tuvo que admitir Genzo, con una mueca de dolor.

No creo que puedas continuar.- anunció Gamo.- Tendré que reemplazarte.

Pero solo yo puedo detener a Schneider.- replicó Genzo.

Déjame intentarlo.- pidió Ken, en esos momentos.

Los jugadores y el entrenador, sorprendidos, voltearon a ver al muchacho. Éste los confrontó a todos con la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos.

Les pido a todos que me perdonen por haberlos abandonado.- pidió Ken.- Me comporté como un cobarde y un idiota. Pero un ángel me ha hecho ver que éste también es mi sueño y que quiero cumplirlo al lado de ustedes. Les pido que me dejen jugar el segundo tiempo en el lugar de Wakabayashi, entrenador, compañeros...

Gamo caló a Ken con la mirada.

Bienvenido.- dijo él, después de un rato.

Más te vale que acabes con Schneider.- dijo Genzo, al tiempo que Lily le envolvía las manos con vendas.

Así será.- asintió Ken.

El segundo tiempo comenzó. Esta vez, los japoneses no lo pensaron mucho y se lanzaron al ataque. Tsubasa y Taro no estaban dispuestos a permitir que los alemanes ganaran el partido. Tsubasa se enfrentó a Schester y le robó el balón.

¡Misaki!.- gritó Tsubasa.- ¡Es todo tuyo!

Taro se lanzó al ataque y esquivó a cuanto alemán pudo. Le regresó el balón a Tsubasa, quien se lo pasó a Hyuga. Müller no sabía qué esperar, así que se lanzó para detener un posible disparo de Kojiro, pero éste le pasó a Misaki el balón, quien agarró descolocado al portero alemán y anotó un estupendo gol.

¡Bien hecho, Taro!.- gritó Eriko, muy emocionada.- ¡Te amo!

Misaki festejó con sus compañeros y desde la banca, Genzo, Paola y Lily festejaron también.

Creí que no te gustaba el sóccer.- le comentó Genzo a Paola, sorprendido.

Cállate tú también.- gruñó Paola.

¿Cómo es que ustedes dos están aquí?.- preguntó Tamotsu a las dos intrusas.- ¿Quién las dejó entrar?

Lily y Paola fingieron que estaban tan interesadas en el partido como para no escuchar la pregunta. Mientras tanto Schneider, furioso, recibió el balón de parte de Müller y se dispuso a anotarle a Ken. El alemán estaba tan enojado que corría tan rápido que nadie lo podía alcanzar. Karl burló a todos los defensas, se perfiló y disparó, y aunque Ken se lanzó no pudo detener el disparo. Los alemanes festejaron el gol, pero Schneider estaba eufórico.

Ahí tienes, perdedor.- sonrió Schneider, con maldad.- No puedes contra mí, así que mejor de una vez renuncias a Paola también.

Eso ni lo pienses.- replicó Ken, muy enojado.

¡No te rindas, Ken!.- gritó Paola.

Genzo le hizo una pregunta con la mirada a Lily y ésta le respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Genzo suspiró, resignado. El partido se reinició. Para no hacérselas tan larga, porque creo que ya extendí y se me acaba el tiempo reglamentario para escribir, Schneider siguió atacando la portería defendida por Ken, pero éste siempre conseguía desviar los disparos, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. Cuando faltaban siete minutos para el final, el alemán pretencioso volvió a tomar el balón e intentó un último ataque.

Te voy a derrotar, Wakashimazu.- dijo Schneider.- Para que Paola se de cuenta de una buena vez por todas de la clase de perdedor que eres.

Eso ya lo veremos.- gruñó Ken.

Él se la jugó, cuando Schneider disparó, se aventó contra los postes de la portería, como ya era una costumbre en él, y se lanzó a atrapar el balón... Ken lo detuvo, pero el tiro tenía mucha potencia y amenazaba con meterlo a la portería... Pero Ken se agarró del poste superior y se detuvo justo en la línea del gol.

¡Eso es todo, Wakashimazu!.- gritó Genzo.

Yo te dije que tú podías.- sonrió Paola, feliz.

Muy bien hecho, hijo.- dijo el señor Wakashimazu, quien veía el partido con su esposa desde su casa.

Estamos orgullosos de ti.- comentó la señora Wakashimazu.

El karateca le dio el balón a Hyuga. Los japoneses se fueron al ataque y justo cuando estaba por acabarse el partido, Tsubasa consiguió burlar a Schneider (quien había regresado para defender) y a Müller y anotó el gol que decidió el partido. Algarabía general en todas partes. Los japoneses se abrazaron, bailaron, festejaron. Una chica saltó a la cancha, burlando la seguridad, y se lanzó a besar a Genzo en la comisura de la boca. Lily, enojadísima, se acercó a ellos, separó a la chica con violencia, abrazó a Genzo y le dio un beso tan apasionado que dejó al portero viendo estrellas. Cuando Lily lo soltó, ella volteó a ver a la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La muchacha le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio a la mexicana.

Por su parte, Eriko también consiguió llegar a la cancha, usando sus influencias. Taro estaba abrazado de Tsubasa, así que no la vio venir, pero Tsubasa sí...

Misaki, creo que te buscan.- comentó Tsubasa.

Taro soltó a su amigo y, sorprendido, vio a Eriko acercarse a él.

Solo quiero decirte algo antes de que me arrepienta.- pidió Eriko.- Por favor, escúchame.

Adelante.- invitó Taro.

Te amo.- dijo Eriko.- Siempre te he amado y soy una idiota por haber puesto mi carrera antes que a ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo más increíble, y quiero que sepas que rechacé un papel muy importante para mi carrera porque estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo con tal de estar contigo.

Taro contempló a Eriko sin decir nada. Ella estaba temblando de miedo, la gran Eriko, la que nunca se había sentido intimidada por nada...

Perdóname, fue una estupidez, yo no debí... .- comenzó a decir Eriko, pero antes de que ella pudiese terminar, Taro la abrazó y la besó dulcemente.

Tienes mucho que corregir.- murmuró Taro, bromeando, cuando la soltó.- Pero para que veas que soy muy bueno, te daré otra oportunidad.

Ambos rieron, felices, para después volverse a abrazar y besar. Y por parte de Ken... Bueno, pues cuando él regresó a la banca, lo esperaba una Paola muy sonriente.

Jugaste muy bien.- dijo ella.- Y derrotaste a Karl.

Gracias.- asintió Ken.- Pero aun no sé si logré vencerlo en lo que más me interesa ganar...

¿Y tú qué crees?.- murmuró Paola, mirándolo a los ojos.- Aunque te advierto que yo no soy un trofeo por el cual puedas competir, ¿eh?

Eso me queda muy claro.- sonrió Ken.

Ambos se besaron por largo rato, hasta que Genzo los interrumpió.

¡Ey, Wakashimazu!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Más te vale que trates bien a mi prima!

Lo haré.- dijo Ken, muy serio y esperando alguna especie de pelea por parte de Genzo.- No te preocupes, Wakabayashi, la voy a hacer muy feliz.

Más te vale.- gruñó Genzo.- Y otra cosa más...

¿Qué cosa?

Genzo y Ken se miraron fijamente. Lily los miraba, sonriente. Paola estaba a la expectativa.

Bienvenido de vuelta, amigo.- Genzo le extendió la mano.- Es momento de que pelemos hombro a hombro por nuestros sueños.

Ken, sonriendo también, le estrechó la mano a Genzo, mientras que el estadio entero celebraba la victoria del equipo del mañana.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues al fin terminé, lo siento si fui algo directa en algunas partes, pero sentí que ya estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Pero aun falta el epílogo, falta algo muy importante que Ken debe descubrir todavía.


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo. **

El Mundial daría comienzo en tres semanas. Las naciones seleccionadas afinaban los últimos detalles de sus estrategias para llevarse la Copa del Mundo. Japón es uno de los países que sueña con alcanzar la gloria, después de tener un largo y exitoso camino para llegar al sitio en donde actualmente se encuentran. Si bien Genzo se quedó con la titularidad, Ken no siguió atormentándose por eso. Él ayudó a la Selección a llegar a la cima, cuando Genzo tuvo que retirarse de los partidos por las lesiones de sus muñecas. Ambos han comprendido que es momento para dejar atrás sus diferencias y pelear juntos por un mismo sueño en común. Gamo está muy contento con el trabajo que han hecho sus seleccionados, pero más que nada está muy satisfecho con el gran trabajo de equipo que han hecho sus porteros.

Nada más como comentarios agregados, Karl Heinz Schneider se resignó a perder a Paola, pero hasta eso que no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse mal, ya que él conoció poco después a una linda muchacha española llamada Lydia García, una chica rubia de ojos verdes que le robó el corazón al Káiser y que lo hizo enamorarse perdidamente... Y Tsubasa Ozhora se casó con Sanae Nakazawa, su eterna enamorada.

Comenzando por los primeros (o más bien los segundos o terceros), Eriko y Taro se fueron juntos a darle la vuelta al mundo. Taro le dijo a ella que quería enseñarle los lugares que él y su padre habían conocido años atrás. Eriko aceptó y le anunció a la prensa que dejaría en pausa su carrera para dedicarse a vivir la vida al lado del hombre que ella amaba. Actualmente, Eriko y Taro están dando la vuelta por Italia, en donde retrasarán su viaje un par de semanas para poder asistir a la boda de Kojiro Hyuga y Maki Akamine.

¿Y cuándo nos vamos a casar tú y yo?.- preguntó Eriko, en broma, mientras ella y Taro contemplan la Torre inclinada de Pisa.

Deja que te de la sorpresa.- respondió Taro, con una sonrisa misteriosa.- Créeme que he pensado mucho en eso...

¿En verdad querrías pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de esta mujer fría y calculadora?.- preguntó Eriko, usando la frase con la que los periódicos la definieron cuando se enteraron de que ella y Misaki habían regresado.

A mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás.- murmuró Misaki.- Para mí, tú eres la mujer más increíble del planeta y con eso me basta, Eriko Wakabayashi...

Eriko sonrió, para después besar a Taro con ternura.

Sobre Lily y Genzo... Bueno, en la noche del festejo por la victoria de Japón sobre Alemania, Genzo se llevó a Lily a un sitio apartado de la ciudad, desde donde podían contemplarse las estrellas.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- preguntó Lily, maravillada.

Te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte.- dijo Genzo, abrazando a Lily por la cintura y acercándola a él.- Pero te dije que tenía que decírtelo frente a frente...

Y estoy esperando.- sonrió Lily, poniéndose colorada por tanta cercanía.

Te amo.- susurró Genzo, al oído de ella.- Quiero casarme contigo...

Y antes de que Lily pudiese decir nada, Genzo sacó una cajita de terciopelo, la cual guardaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante azulado.

Sé que tú estás más enfocada a tu carrera.- continuó Genzo.- Yo he pensado lo mismo que tú, y sin embargo, al conocerte me he dado cuenta de que no quiero estar solo el resto de mi vida... Quiero estar contigo, si me lo permites, y aunque sé que a ti no te interesa estar con alguien, yo te aseguro que...

No digas más.- Lily lo calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.- Te amo. Es todo lo que necesito decir.

Y es todo lo que yo necesito saber.- sonrió Genzo.

Él le puso el anillo a Lily en el dedo correspondiente y después ambos se besaron y se fundieron en la más pura expresión del amor mutuo, bajo la luz de las estrellas...

Ken aun no comprende del todo qué fue lo que pasó con su vida, pero supo que ésta había dado un giro radical el día en que le pidió a Genzo Wakabayashi que le diera alojamiento por un tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que su mala suerte, la que siempre lo había perseguido, había desaparecido por completo al conocer a Genzo... Y a Paola... Los dos Wakabayashi habían cambiado la suerte y la vida de Ken para siempre...

Wakashimazu decidió regresar a casa de sus padres poco después del partido contra Alemania... En compañía de Paola...

Padre, he cumplido.- le dijo Ken a su padre.- Regresé. Y ahora, te prometo que cuando gane el Mundial, me haré cargo del dojo.

Eres el dueño de tu vida, hijo mío.- dijo el señor Wakashimazu.- Y lo que decidas hacer con ella será solo tu decisión. Pero sea lo que sea que hagas, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.

Gracias, padre.- sonrió Ken.- Y ahora, quisiera presentarles a Paola... Como mi novia...

Hola, de nuevo.- saludó Paola, bastante tímida, algo raro en ella.

Siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa.- el señor Wakashimazu besó a Paola en la frente.- Tú le has traído la felicidad a mi hijo, y algo más...

Algo más. Ken entendió las últimas palabras de su padre la noche en que Paola le reveló que estaba embarazada. Él se sintió el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había llevado la fortuna a su vida... Ella y Genzo...

Y si a aprendizajes y moralejas nos enfocamos, cada personaje de esta historia aprendió algo muy valioso...

Eriko aprendió que la Vida puede conceder una segunda oportunidad a aquellas personas que están dispuestas a enmendar los errores que han cometido. Taro entendió que el a final, el Amor siempre es más poderoso que la distancia, la arrogancia y la fama. Lily aprendió que muchas veces un hermano no es aquel que nació de una misma madre, sino aquel que comparte contigo sus experiencias y que se preocupa por ti, y que si bien ella detestaba a Ken, ellos seguirían teniendo ese sentimiento de hermandad que los había mantenido juntos hasta ese momento. Paola entendió que no todos los hombres son unos desgraciados y que puede haber muchachos que están dispuestos a entregarles su corazón a la mujer de sus sueños. Genzo aprendió que un rival en la cancha no tiene por qué ser un enemigo en la vida cotidiana...

Y Ken entendió que un verdadero amigo (Genzo) y un verdadero amor (Paola) pueden alejar la peor mala suerte del mundo y ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños...

**Owari.**

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle y Eriko Wakabayashi son personajes creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki.

Lydia García es un personaje creado por Lydia Schneider.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®:

Pues bien, aquí terminó este fic. Debo confesar que me sentí de lo más rara al escribirlo, ya que no sé de dónde rayos salió esta historia, no era lo que tenía planeado originalmente. Es más, si soy sincera, ni tenía planeado gran cosa. A mí Ken se sigue cayendo mal, por lo que me sorprende el que haya podido escribir algo sobre él, y eso me lleva a dos cosas: la primera de ellas es que Alisse me recordó que una vez juré y perjuré que nunca escribiría un fic sobre Ken, lo que me enseña que todos nos tenemos que comer nuestras palabras al menos alguna vez XD. Y la segunda cosa que aprendí fue que el hecho de que te caiga mal un personaje no significa que tengas que ser injusta con él. Como Samael bien dijo, el respeto a tus enemigos y rivales es fundamental, y aunque yo deteste a Ken, debo respetarlo y aceptar sus cualidades, cosa que por cierto siempre he hecho. Algunas personas son testigos de que nunca he negado que Ken es un buen portero y también podrán testificar que me ha tocado defenderlo cuando han sido injustos con él... (Créanlo).

Y gracias a Lydia por prestarme a su personaje, y por darme la valiosa lección de que sí hay personas con sentido de justicia y con ideas propias en este planeta, así como ella

En fin, por último quiero agradecerle a Tsuki que me haya prestado a Paola. Este personaje me ayudó muchísimo con la historia, fue muy fácil escribir teniendo a Paola como respaldo de Ken. Y pues este fic fue dedicado a Tsuki, una gran amiga, colega y prima a la que espero poder conocer algún día y a la que le agradezco todo el apoyo que me dio estos días

¿Algo más? Sí. Muchas gracias a mis ángeles, Bere, Kro, Alisse, Made, Samael, Lydia, Vini, Saki, Gina y por supuesto Tsuki, por no dejarme caer nunca


End file.
